Super Robot Monkey Team MegaForce GO! Story 3
by AdikoKoizumi19
Summary: I got the idea for this story from watching Camp Rock. But it's my version and it's acturally SRMTHFG related. So what happens when the MegaForce gets the HyperForce to go to camp on Earth? Read-find out. Read second story first if you haven't already.
1. Camp?

**Chapter One**

**Music with a Scream**

One peaceful day on Shuggazoom, the HyperForce was relaxing and taking a joyful day off the job. But, like Antauri says, evil never rests. Like today for example, it's quiet and peaceful, when…

"AAAHHHH!" A scream emerges from the MegaRobot right next door.

"Monkeys Mobilize!" Chiro shouted as he changed into his uniform.

The HyperForce ran over as fast as they could and up the MegaForce tubes to the bedroom level. When they got up there, there was another scream from Carbon's room. It sounded like someone was killing them.

"Careful team. We don't know what's in there creating these terrible, horrifying screams." Gibson whispered.

Chiro opened the door and was in shock, the whole HyperForce was.

"I know, and when she jumped off into the water. Hilarious Elella." Carbon said.

"I know right. I mean-" Elella stopped in mid-sentence from the site of the HyperForce in the doorway. "Nova! What up girl?"

"I'm…uh…good."

"Hey guys. Did you need something?" Carbon greeted.

"We heard a scream from in here." Antauri answered.

"Oops, sorry. My bad. We were catching up on old memories and planning." Carbon apologized.

"Oh okay. Wait, planning what?" Chiro asked.

"Our every year break." Gizmo answered.

"What's that?" Nova asked.

"We haven't gone since we crashed on Planet Zon but it's a music camp." Seala started.

"Yeah, we go and have a great time with music and dancing and playing instruments." Elella continued.

"And we get these great camp names! Like mine, it's Saw." Gizmo added.

"Yeah, it's a lot of fun and it's for everyone around the cosmos and all ages." Carbon continued.

"And it's the one place you go to just Rock out." Blaze said.

"Wanna come? It's for two months. It's like a long vacation trip." Carbon said.

"It sounds neat and everything but the town needs us to protect it." Chiro said.

"Oh right. What about Jinmay. Couldn't watch over for a few months?" Carbon suggested.

"I'll ask her." Chiro said.

"Whoo-hoo!" Gizmo shouted.

The Next Day at the Intergalactic Bus Station…

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Chiro asked.

"I'm sure. Besides, you guys need a break from Shuggazoom and protecting it." Jinmay answered.

"Alright, then here we go." Chiro said.

Chiro started climbing on the bus when someone grabbed his arm.

"I don't even get a goodbye kiss?" Jinmay asked.

"I almost forgot." Chiro answered as he climbed off the bus.

They kissed and after a moment they pulled away.

"Alright, get going. And have fun!" Jinmay shouted.

"Alright Mother! I will!" Chiro joked.

Chiro climbed on the bus and handed his ticket to the driver. Afterward he sat down next to his sister, Carbon. A few minutes later the bus took off like an airplane into the atmosphere. After they were in space, Melodie got up and walked to the back.

"Where are you going Melodie?" Antauri asked.

"Getting something to eat. You hungry?"

Then Antauri followed the golden monkey to the back of the bus. It was bigger than it looked on the outside.

"So Carbon. Why'd we take a bus instead of our Robots?" Chiro asked.

"Yeah, why did we?" Nova asked.

"Well, one: because it's more fun, and two: because where we're going the Robots would've cause a lot of attention."

"Where're we going?" Chiro asked.

"A planet called Earth. About 6,500 light years away from Shuggazoom." Seala answered.

"That's on the other side of galaxy." Gibson said.

"Yes, but it's worth the trip. Trust me. Even I have fun there." Seala said.

"Yeah, but we can't go straight there." Carbon said.

"Why not?" Nova asked.

"Because we need to one: change." Carbon said pointing at herself and Chiro. "And two: get everyone an outfit for camp. Oh and three: we should really pick out names for you guys."

"Outfits? Names? Wow, the camp is really rule stricken." Chiro said.

"No, not really. I only said outfits because if you go into Camp Jam with those clothes, I will refuse to know you."

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothing, it's just…they're not camp worthy, no offence. I mean, you look as if you're going to a private school or something, and again, no offence."

"But you also said _we_ need to change. What does that mean?"

"You'll find out when we get there."

After the landing, in the Earth Intergalactic Bus Station…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. We have finally arrived to the Planet called Earth!" Elella shouted with glee.

"Oh, I can't believe it! This place hasn't changed at all!" Carbon said.

"Wow! It looks amazing here!" Chiro said.

"Yeah, it is." Then something caught Carbon's eye. "AH! Robby!" Carbon shouted as she ran off to a boy.

The boy looked about seventeen years of age and had light brown hair with blue eyes. Everyone walked over to the two.

"I can't believe it's you! It's really you!" Carbon shouted.

"Carbon, who's this?" Chiro asked.

"Oh, this is my old friend Robby. Robby this is my brother Chiro and my other brother Sprx. Also, this is Otto, Nova, Gibson, and Antauri. And you remember mom and everyone else."

"Of course. How are you Blaze?"

"I'm good."

Nova noticed the sparkle in Blaze's eye when he said he was good.

"Hey you going to Camp Mambo Rhythm this year?"

"No, sorry guys. Can't this year."

"Why not?" Carbon whined.

"Because my parents are sending me to a school on the other side of the planet, literally. But have fun this year Carbon. Blow them away, as usual."

"Will do! Send a letter to camp when you get there."

"Alright."

"I'll hold you to that."

"You would."

"Robert, dear, hurry up!" A woman called.

"Coming mom! Ttyl Carbon."

"Ttyl Robby."

Then Robby walked off.

"Ttyl?" Nova asked.

"Talk To You Later." Carbon answered.

"It's text talk. Or as Carbon puts it…"

"Earth style." Carbon ended. "Alright. Let's get in town. Elella, if you would."

"Happy too." Elella said. She walked to the curb and held her hands on the edges of her mouth. "Taxi! Over here!"

Then a yellow cab drove over to the curb where Elella was.

"Whoa. Now that's a voice." Sprx said.

"Thanks Elella."

"No prob."

Everyone, surprisingly, fit in the taxi and Carbon handed the driver about twenty dollars.

"Just downtown please." Carbon said.

"Carbon? Is that you little cloud?"

"Alan! What up dude? Haven't seen you for years."

"Look how much you've grown. You are beautiful young lady now. My, oh, my. Well, are these your friends? And how are Melodie?"

"Yes, these are our friends, and I'm good Alan."

"Okay, so downtown, right Miss. Carbon?"

"Yes, thanks Alan."

"Anytime Miss. Carbon."

"Why does he call _Miss_. Carbon? Why not just Carbon?" Chiro asked.

"Because it's very formal for an adult to call you Miss, Misses, or Mister."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but none of the adults in camp do that."

"Okay." Chiro said.

"Here we are. Welcome to downtown Memphis, Tennesse!" Carbon said helping everyone out of the taxi.

The HyperForce looked around amazed at all the stores and music.

"Hey! You guys coming?" Gizmo said.

The MegaForce were starting to walk in a store with the HyperForce running to catch up. They entered and saw clothes and instruments of kinds. There were books and notes pads, and supplies for your instruments.


	2. To Do List

**Chapter Two**

**To Do List!**

"Whoa Carbon! This is amazing!" Chiro said.

"Yeah I know. And it's my favorite store! Here put this on." Carbon said handing Chiro a belt.

"Alright." Chiro took the belt from his sister and put it around his waist. There was a flash of light and Chiro had changed.

On the other side of the store…

"So what do you think about this shirt?"

"I don't know Antauri. I mean it's not you. Oh, here try this one."

"Alright. But I still don't understand the reasoning for this." Antauri said stepping into a fitting room.

"Everyone is getting new clothes to wear. But you don't want all attention set on you, do you now?"

"Well, no but-"

"Antauri!"

"Yes Chiro?"

"Look what Carbon did to me!"

Antauri poked his head out from the fitting room and looked up. But he didn't see the human boy, he looked down and saw a black fur and blue eyed cybernetic monkey.

"Chiro?"

"Yeah, Carbon did this."

"Carbon? Oh, that old thing again? It's nothing." Melodie reassured.

"What if I'm stuck like this?" Chiro asked.

"You're not. Just take off the belt, silly." Gizmo said, overhearing the conversation.

"Yeah, and watch this." Carbon put a necklace on and she changed into a purple fur, gold eyed cybernetic monkey. "See. It's the device."

"Device?"

"Yeah, I had Gizmo build us these on the way here. After an hour or so, you can take this off and you'll be in that form until the end of summer camp." Carbon explained.

"Alright. So what do you think?" Antauri asked stepping from the fitting room.

Antauri was wearing black jeans, a black short sleeve, and a black stripped purple jacket.

"You look great. And it fits prefect!" Melodie said.

"Yeah, you look good." Chiro said.

"I didn't think you'd get him to try those on." Carbon said.

"How do you feel?" Melodie asked.

"Well, I think I actually like this outfit."

"Good. Cause I got an outfit I wanna try on now." Melodie said stepping in the fitting room Antauri just got out from.

After about an hour of shopping for clothes everyone walked out of the store. Gibson was wearing a black short sleeve, black stripped blue sweater, and black jeans. Sprx: red jacket vest, black short sleeve, black jeans, red finger-less gloves. Otto: green short sleeve, black jean vest, green finger-less gloves. Chiro: red short sleeve, orange hoodie, and blue jeans. Nova: jean mini skirt, pink leggings, pink short sleeve, jean vest (fringed), pink hat, and pink gloves.

As for the MegaForce: Seala wore a pale blue tube dress with a black wide neck underneath, black flats, and a blue rose headband. Elella: hot pink short sleeve with gold stars, grey jeans, gold star headband. Gizmo: gold wide neck shirt, green mini skirt, gold leggings, black knee high boots, goggle headband. Blaze: orange short sleeve, brown jacket vest, tan jeans. Melodie: yellow tube dress, orange wide neck underneath, orange leggings, and yellow flats. Carbon: blue capris, black short sleeve, black stripped purple hoodie, gold cloud headband, on the right hand-purple finger-less glove, on the left hand-black finger-less glove.

"You guys look great and ready for camp!" Gizmo said.

"Gizmo, they have the looks, but do they have the attitude?" Seala asked.

"In teenager, you can talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?" Carbon said.

"Oh that sums it up perfectly. Wha-huh?" Sprx asked.

"What Seala said. You have the looks, but do you have the attitude?"

"Are you ready to rock? Are you ready to roll?" Elella asked.

"Then head to Camp Jam to Rock n' Roll!" The MegaForce cheered.

"What the heck?" Sprx asked.

"That's the Camp cheer. You gotta learn it!" Gizmo said.

"That's right. If you want to go to Camp Jam, you gotta know the cheer and traditions." Carbon added. She looked up at the sky. "It's getting late. Not enough time to get to camp. Let's hang at the hotel for the night."

"Alright. Come on. Room for boys and room for girls." Gizmo said.

The twelve entered a huge building about thirty stories high. The lobby was huge! At the front desk there was a woman in her twenties and had brown hair. She smiled to hard, everyone got sorta freaked out, but Carbon ignored it.

"Two rooms please. One for the boys and one for the girls. One night and everything included." Carbon said.

"Right away Mistress." The woman at the desk typed on the computer and printed out a receipt. "Here you are. Two rooms for one night only with everything included. Have a nice day."

"Thank you." Everyone walked to the elevators and waited. "Here. This is the key to your room. Don't lose it." Carbon said handing Antauri the pass card.

"Why'd you give it to him?" Chiro asked.

"Because I trust him a lot more than I could even trust myself. Which is also why I am giving the girls' pass card to Melodie." Carbon explained.

Everyone stepped out of the elevator and walked to the rooms they were assigned. The boys stood there pondering how to open the door.

"Oh! Give me the card, Antauri." Blaze demanded.

Antauri handed Blaze the card. Blaze took the card out of the pamphlet and swiped it on the door. The red light turned green and Blaze walked in followed by the other five boys.

Girls room…

"Wow! Five beds!" Gizmo said.

"Yeah and I'll sleep on the fold up, unless someone else wants to." Carbon suggested.

The room was huge! There was a room with the beds in it, a living room like place, and a bathroom!

"Nah, you get it this time sis." Elella said.

"Alright!"

Boys Room…

"Whoa! This place is big!" Otto said walking in last.

The apartment is just like the girls'.

"Alright so I'll get the fold up bed. You five come put your stuff over here." Blaze said.

The five boys did as told and piled their bags in a corner.

"So, you're stay here for the night and go to camp tomorrow?" Chiro asked.

"Yeah, and camp doesn't really start until tomorrow anyways." Blaze said unfolding the spare bed.

"You want some help?" Sprx asked.

"Please." Blaze answered. Then Otto and Sprx got on the same side as Blaze and Chiro, Antauri, and Gibson got on the other side. Each side started pulling and finally got it to open. "Hey thanks guys. Man, these are harder to open than usual."

"It has been a few years since you've been, right? Well, maybe something changed." Chiro said.

"You could be right." Blaze said. Then Blaze noticed everyone still wearing their outfits. "Hey, don't those to bed. You'll mess them up. And Chiro?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't take off that belt until tomorrow. Makes the effects work better."

"Alright."

The boys put their clothes on a chair and went to sleep, unlike the girls.

Girls' room…

"Yeah so then we'll set up this whole trap for them. Won't that be great?" Elella said.

"Why are we doing this again?" Nova asked.

"One: because it's funny." Elella started.

"And two: because they need to be initiated into camp." Gizmo finished.

"Alright. I guess it's worth it to see Sprx scream." Nova said.

"I thought you liked him." Elella said.

"I do. It just, that's how I show my love for him. It's what I do." Nova said.

"Alright, we have a big day tomorrow. Let's get some sleep." Melodie said.

The girls stacked their clothes on a chair and went to sleep. The next day, everyone met down in the lobby for breakfast.

"Morning boys. What the haps?" Carbon greeted.

The boys were confused.

"She means, what's happening? Or how are you?" Nova cleared.

After breakfast everyone walked out of the hotel with everything and started walking.

"So where's Camp Jam?" Sprx asked.

"It's down by the lake. In the country part of Tennesse. We're going to take a shuttle bus." Carbon answered.

"A shuttle bus?" Gibson asked.

"It's not a shuttle at all. It's a plain old Earth bus that we take up to the camp. Don't worry. That's what I thought at first too. We all did." Seala giggled.

After an hour of the shuttle bus ride, the bus drove into an area that the entrance said, "Welcome to Camp Jam!" Everyone stepped off the bus and the HyperForce looked around amazed. There were kids from all around the cosmos and everyone dancing, drumming, or strumming their own beats everywhere in the area.

"AH! Amy!" Carbon shrieked.

Carbon ran over to a girl with pink hair, yellow eyes, and very pretty for her age.

"Carbon! OMG! I thought I'd never see you again!" the girl, Amy, shouted.

The two tackled each other in a hug and started talking.

"Look at you! You've grown!"

"Can't say much for you though." Amy teased.

"Yeah." Carbon rubbed the back of her head.

The two walked away talking and catching up.

"Cloud, we'll meet you in the lunch hall!" Melodie called.

"Alright Music Note!" Carbon shouted back.

"Cloud? Music Note?" Nova asked.

"Our camp names." Melodie said.

"Yeah Bubble. Get with it." Gizmo said.

"Bubble?"

"Yeah, I just came up with it. Bubble, as in bubble gum. Because your eyes are bubble gum colored." Gizmo explained.

"Oh, hum…Bubble…it's got a nice ring to it. Bubble it is." Nova said.

"One down, five to go." Seala said.

"It's gonna be pretty hard to get them names before tomorrow, don't you think Chem?" Gizmo asked.

"You're probably right, but I'm sure we'll come up with one, Saw."

"Chem?" Gibson said, taunting.

"Yes, as in I like to mess with chemicals and such."

"What about Gibson? We can't call him Chem, because you already got that covered." Elella said.

"I do not know yet. We'll come up with one. It's still pretty early." Melodie answered.

"Not for long. We still only have sixteen hours until we have to wait for tomorrow." Elella joked.

"Good one Elella." Carbon said.


	3. Cabins and Opening Jam

**Chapter Three**

**Cabins and Opening Jam**

Later that day the MegaForce brought the HyperForce to the attendant for cabin sign-ups. The attendant was about twenty-two in age, black hair, brown eyes, and pretty tall.

"Hey Ricky! What up?" Elella greeted the attendant.

"Yo, Elella. My girl you know what's up. The sky."

"Good one." Elella giggled.

"So let me guess, you guys need cabins? And who are you six?"

"These are our new friends, the HyperForce."

"The HyperForce? I've heard of you!"

"You have?" Nova questioned.

"Yeah, yeah. You were all over the news! How you saved our planet from a giant worm of evil and everything."

"You did? No way!" Elella asked shocked no one told them this.

"I guess. We traveled all around the cosmos it's hard to say." Chiro answered.

"Well, let's see here. Ah-ha! Two cabins completely empty. Cabin 7 for the girls and cabin number…13 for the boys."

"Oh, no!" Elella said.

"Not that cabin! Ricky there must be another!" Seala said.

"What are you girls getting all worked up about? It's just a cabin." Sprx said.

"Not just a cabin. It the death cabin." Gizmo said.

"She's right. Cabin 13 is cursed with horrors of campers past. Melodie told me yesterday." Nova said.

"Kids have slept in that cabin for one night and Cruella De Vil shows up and kills the campers inside." Melodie said.

"That's a joke." Otto said.

"Do you think we would joke about something like this?" Seala said.

"Who's Cruella De Vil anyways?" Chiro said.

All the girls, except Nova, gasped.

"You don't know who Cruella De Vil is? Alright. We gotta tell them." Elella said.

"No way Elella! We can't unless…" Gizmo trailed off.

"Got it covered. Cruella De Vil is a witch, a murder, a manic!" Elella began.

"She is has never been caught before!" Seala continued.

"She lives in the woods and only comes when she _knows_ there are campers in cabin 13." Elella added.

"Girls, girls, girls! Don't be scaring the guys now!" Ricky said.

"But it's true!" Elella shouted.

"What's true?"

Everyone turned around and saw Carbon.

"The tale of Cabin 13!" Gizmo said.

"Oh it is true. Wait, don't tell me we got the cabin."

"No, the boys did." Gizmo said.

"Oooo, you six better watch it. Or Cruella De Vil will get'cha." Carbon said.

"Oh, come on. Like we're supposed to believe that?" Sprx asked.

"Alright, but when we find you tomorrow, dead and fur-less, we'll be saying told you so." Carbon said.

"Fur-less?" Antauri questioned.

"Yeah. You didn't tell them?"

"Oh yeah. And she skins you and uses it for coats." Elella said in a spooky voice.

**E: **_Oooh, ooh, oh, oh, ooh, oh/Look out for Cruella De Vil/Cruella De Vil/Cruella De Vil/If she doesn't scare you/No evil thing will/To see her is to take a sudden chill/Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

**S: **_The curl of her lips/The ice in her stare/All innocent children had better beware/She's like a spider waiting for the kill/Look out for Cruella De Vil…_

**G:**_ Cruella, Cruella De Vil/If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will/Cruella, Cruella De Vil/To see her is to take a sudden chill/Cruella De Vil…_

**M:**_ This vampire bat/This inhuman beast/She outta be locked up and never released/The world was such a wholesome place until/Cruella, Cruella De Vil_

"Cruella De Vil!" The girls, except Nova, shouted.

"Okay, now I'm scared." Sprx said.

"You should be! She's horrifyingly evil compared to Skeleton Queen!" Gizmo said.

"Well, should we get our things in the cabins and the get some lunch?" Nova asked.

"Yeah. I'm starved!" Gizmo said running toward the cabin.

Later at the Mess Hall, everyone entered the building, and there were tons of kids and councilors sitting and standing on chairs and tables. When Gizmo wasn't looking she and another girl collided.

"Oops sorry about." Gizmo said standing up.

The other girl stood up and looked down at Gizmo.

"Ew! Who let animals start coming here? Oh, right you're just a misunderstood person looked at the wrong way. You better watch where you're going shrimp, or it'll be Camp Miserable for you."

"Oh it's Cali Tonna." Elella whispered.

"I take back my apology Cali." Gizmo said.

"Who said I ever took it?" Cali said getting in Gizmo's face.

Gizmo had tears forming in her eyes.

"What's the matter? Baby monkey gonna cry? You big cry baby. Go jump in the lake." the girl, Cali, said.

Gizmo had tears running down her cheeks. She opened her eyes and got real mad.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Gizmo shouted.

Now the whole Mess Hall was watching.

"Careful, you might cause a short in circuits."

"Shut up!"

"Go a head and cry. Like you do every year. You're just an unfashionable, wanna-be, cry baby, freak who knows NOTHING about music."

That did it. Gizmo cried even harder and ran out of the Hall.

"What's wrong with you?" Elella asked before she ran after Gizmo. "Gizmo!"

The others looked at Cali and didn't say anything, but she did.

"You're friend better watch herself. Because I'm top singer around here. She'll never be as good as me." Cali said before walking away.

"Who is that girl?" Nova asked.

"Cali Tonna. Her mom's on Broadway here on Earth. She hates anyone that's from another planet, or doesn't follow her." Blaze said.

"I know I'm out of character for this but, she's a no good she-witch!" Seala said.

"Whoa Seala!" Sprx said.

"It's Chem here." Seala corrected.

"Let's go find Gizmo and Elella before Opening Jam." Melodie said.

Everyone left the Mess Hall and went to cabin 7. Melodie knocked on the door, no answer. They heard crying inside. Everyone walked in.

"Gizmo?" Gizmo looked up to see Melodie. "It's alright sweetie." Melodie said hugging Gizmo.

"Why does she have to be so mean?" Gizmo sobbed.

A hand rested on Gizmo's arms. Gizmo looked up and saw Otto. Melodie got up and let Otto take over.

"It's alright. She won't mess with you anymore." Otto reassured.

"Thanks you guys." Gizmo sobbed.

After a half an hour, the loud speaker went off.

"_Will Carbon, Melodie, Seala, Elella, Nova, and Gizmo please report to the Opening Jam stage? Thank you._"

"Oh, Gizmo. Come on! We gotta go!" Elella said.

"Coming!" Gizmo shouted as she ran out of the bathroom.

The Opening Jam stage looked huge, it was outside and had different painted names of campers past on the front and back. There were speakers, huge one, on either side of the stage. All the campers were there in front of the stage. The boys were in the front of crowd to watch closer and have a better view. Then a woman came out on stage. She was like Ricky, twenties, but with red hair and green eyes.

"Good afternoon campers! I'm Mesilla. Now, are you ready to rock? Are you ready to roll?"

"Then head over to Camp Jam to Rock n' Roll!" Everyone, except Chiro, Antauri, Otto, Gibson, and Sprx, shouted.

"Alright! Let's get this party started with the six girls with 'What It Takes'! Cloud, Yang, Chem, Sky(Elella), Saw, and, one of our newest campers, Bubble!" Then the woman ran off stage.

The girls walked on stage and started singing and dancing.

**All: **_**(Chorus)**__Who's got/What it takes to be/My guy/What it takes to make/Me shine/What it takes to get/Me fired up/Who's got/What it takes to be/My beau/What it takes to make/Me glow/What it takes to make/This beat flow__**(End Chorus)**_

**S: **_Everybody talks about what they think they need_

**G: **_They make up a list of things: 1, 2, 3..._

**M: **_Everyone is different but where we can agree/Is every girl wants her boy to treat her sweet_

**N: **_Don't think that being mean will get you anywhere/Don't think that acting cool will make me want to pair_

**E: **_I just need your respect, if you're gonna be the one/And if you must apply then try to get the job done_

**All: **_**(Chorus)**_

**S: **_Talk can be so cheap/So I just look for your actions_

**G: **_Be good to me/If you want my attraction_

**M: **_Maybe I just want too much/But I don't really care_

**N: **_I know I'm worth it/And I know he's out there_

**E: **_Wait, wait/You might be a contender_

**S (bending down to the front row to Gibson's eye level): **_Hey, hey,/Can I borrow your sweatshirt/Normally I'm not the one/To say hello first/But if I didn't I might miss out/And that might hurt_

**All: **_**(Chorus)**__/I've been contemplating/What it takes/To make me give my heart/Could you be the one, standing/In the crowd/Waiting to find out/I'm waiting, waiting, waiting, oh/__**(Chorus 2x)**_

After the song the crowd went crazy. The girls climbed off the stage, but Seala had a better way. She jumped down into Gibson's arms. Seala was now in Gibson's arms, and she wasn't touching the ground, Seala was being lifted by Gibson.

"You know I love you?" Seala asked.

"I love you too." Gibson said setting Seala down.

Seala pressed her forehead on Gibson's for a moment. They leaned in for a kiss but-

"Alright campers! How's that for an Opening Jam?"

The woman startled the two and made Seala whipped around, which caused Gibson to fall down.

"Oh Gibson? Are you alright?" Seala asked.

"Yes, I believe so." Gibson tried to stand up. "Ow."

"What's the matter?"

"My ankle. I think it's sprained."

"Oh no. Melodie, I'm taking Gibson to the nurse's cabin."

"What happened?"

"Gibson may have sprained his ankle."

"Alright. Do you want some help?" Melodie asked.

"No I got it. Come on Gibson." Seala said.

"I can walk on it a little."

"It'd be a good not to at all for now."

Gibson put his arm around Seala's shoulder and let her walk him to the nurse's cabin. When they got there it was a small space.

"Here. Sit here and I'll get the nurse." Seala said running to the back.

Gibson sat in silence while he waited.


	4. Boy Problems!

**Chapter Four**

**Boy Problems!**

"I hope Gibson's alright?" Chiro said.

"Chem brought him to the nurse so he should be." Melodie said.

"Do you have to use the camp names?" Chiro asked.

"Yes, it's the camp tradition, Lightening." Carbon answered.

"Lightening?" Nova asked.

"Yeah. I was thinking about it and because you're really fast in battle I thought of you being called Lightening. Pretty neat, huh?" Carbon said.

"I like it. What about you guys?" Chiro said.

"I can't answer right now. I'm still trying to get over the fact that the kid and kiddette are monkeys now." Sprx said.

"It is kinda weird. But you know, it's kinda cool." Chiro said.

"Yeah, right? You get to see the world from your team members' point of view. Plus, it's just so cool." Carbon said.

"Here we are." Melodie said.

Everyone entered the small-ish cabin and didn't see any one.

"Hello? Chem?" Gizmo called.

"Coming!"

Then from around the corner came Seala.

"Hey Chem. How's Gibson?" Otto asked.

"Hi guys. He's alright."

"Seala!"

"Coming!" Seala turned to the others. "I gotta go, but stay here for a minute and I'll be right back."

"Alright. Go ahead." Melodie said.

Seala smiled and ran off.

In the back room…

"I'm here. What'd you need Nurse Leaves?" Seala asked walking into the back room.

"Can you help Gibson up on the crutches while I go get some ice, dreary?" A fairly tall woman asked.

"Of course." Seala said walking over to the bed. "Just put your arm around me and stand on your good foot." Seala instructed Gibson.

"Alright." Gibson did as told and stood on his left foot.

"Good. Now…um…grab that crutch and put it under your arm."

Gibson grabbed the crutch. Then grabbed the other one and started walking with the crutches.

"Here's the ice for his ankle. Now, come back tomorrow if you need more ice. Alright dreary?" Nurse Leaves asked walking back into the room.

"Yes, thank you…um?"

"Just call me Lea dear. All the campers do."

"Thank you Lea." Gibson said walking out of the room with Seala following.

In the waiting room…

"Hello everyone." Gibson said walking into the room.

"Gibson! You're alright!" Gizmo said.

"It's just a sprained ankle. Lea said it should be fine by the end of week." Seala said.

"It really doesn't hurt. Maybe I could just-"

"Oh no. You are not walking on that foot until Lea says it's okay." Seala said.

"But it's probably-"

"Gibson! Are you risking your health just for camp?" Seala shouted.

"He won't walk on it. We'll make sure he doesn't." Chiro said.

"Thank you Chiro." Seala said.

"Yes, thank you." Gibson said with irritation in his voice.

Seala elbowed Gibson in side.

"Oh, Seala. It's Lightening now." Carbon said.

"For Chiro? That's a great idea. Now two down four to go." Seala said.

That night…

"Man, it's already eight o'clock? We better get to bed." Chiro said.

"Are you kidding me? You haven't seen the best part!" Carbon said pulling the HyperForce, except Gibson, the other way.

"Well, shall we?" Seala asked.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Gibson asked.

"Not really. Come on. …I'm sorry about your ankle." Seala answered.

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault."

"Here. Let's sit in the back."

"Why?"

"I like to look at the stars more than I do telling stories."

"Hmm…alright."

Seala laid on the ground and looked up at the sky. Gibson followed.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Seala asked.

"Yes you are. I mean…the stars…they're beautiful. The stars." Gibson said.

"You're so funny." Seala giggled. "Hey you see the constellation that looks like a big cup?"

"Yes."

"That's Ursa Minor, or Little Bear. And the one that's next to it, that looks like it, that's Ursa Major, or-"

"Big Bear." The two said, which made them laugh.

"I've never seen the stars like this before." Gibson attempted.

"Really? You've never stopped work for a night and just look up at the stars?"

"Never. Maybe I should. This is outstanding."

Seala smiled and couldn't believe her boyfriend had never seen the stars.

"HI SEALA!" A boy shouted.

"AH! Ronald! What do you want?" Seala screamed sitting up.

"Just saying hi." This boy was about Chiro's age with blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Well, now that you have, please, go away." Seala said laying back down.

"Aw…come on. I just wanted to lay down with you." Ronald said like when Sprx hits on Nova.

"Go away." Seala demanded.

"Oh come on."

Seala stood up. They were about the same size.

"I said go away."

Ronald grabbed Seala around the waist and pulled her toward him.

"Just a kiss. Come on."

"Let me go. I'll tell the camp leader for this."

"Kiss me!" Ronald whispered, hash this time.

"No." Seala said.

"I'll have to force it out of you then."

Ronald started leaning toward Seala to kiss her, Seala tried to break free but the boy's hold around her has to tight.

"She said let her go."

This made Ronald stop and hold Seala closer. It was Gibson.

"Oh really? And what are you going to do?"

"Just let her go." Gibson said.

"I don't think so." Ronald kissed Seala and she pushed away from his grip and slapped him. "You little-"

"I'd watch yourself if I were you." Gibson warned, he had his drill out and pointed right at the human boy.

"Or what?"

"I'll shoot."

"Gibson no. You'll get arrested." Seala said lowering Gibson's drill.

"Let's get out of here." Gibson said.

Then something tripped Gibson, causing him to fall. It was Ronald's foot.

"Gibson!"

"Ha-ha-ha! Looks like your friend can't even stand on his own feet." Ronald laughed.

"Shut up Water Waves!" Seala shouted.

This caught everyone's attention. The HyperForce and MegaForce saw Gibson on the ground and ran over.

"Gibson, are you alright?" Seala asked kneeing on the ground.

"I'm alright. He tripped me, that's all." Gibson said as Seala and Chiro helped him up.

"You are such a wimp! Ha-ha-ha!"

"RONALD! Did you trip this camper?" Ricky asked standing behind Ronald.

"Yeah, but-but-" Ronald started.

"No 'buts' little bro. Your cabin, now. You are suspended from all camp activities for the rest of the week."

"But Dan. Come on."

"It's Ricky here, and I said, no 'buts'. No go." Ricky said pointing to the cabins.

Ronald walked away in defeat. Then Ricky walked over to Gibson and made sure he was okay. Later that night everyone went to their cabins and fell asleep, all except the campers in cabin 13.


	5. HyperForce Initiation and More

Chapter Five

HyperForce Initiation and More

"**Hey Blaze? Is that whole Cruella De Vil story real?" Chiro asked.**

"**I don't know. Melodie never told me that one before." Blaze answered.**

"**We should try to sleep." Antauri advised.**

"**But what about Cruella De Vil, Antauri? What if she comes while we're asleep?" Otto asked scared.**

"**There is no such thing Otto. Now, go to sleep." Gibson said.**

**Tell you the truth, Gibson and Antauri were both scared out of their minds, they just didn't want to attempt it. After a few hours, the boys were asleep, and that's when it happened. The door slammed opened and a scary figure appeared in the doorway! The boys woke up and screamed! They got up and huddled into the nearest corner, even Gibson and Antauri!**

"_**You will make prefect coats for my closet! Beautiful furs! You're prefect! Ah-ha-ha-ha! Ah-ha-ha-ha!**_**" The figure crackled.**

"**Who are you?" Chiro asked.**

"_**I am Cruella De Vil! Ah-ha-ha-ha!**_**" The figure said once again. As she said the name lightening and thunder roared throughout the cabin!**

"**AAAAHHHH!" The boys screamed.**

**Outside the cabin…**

"**I think a little more should do it." Gizmo whispered.**

"_**The one called Gibson!**__**I'll turn you into a coat first!**_**" Elella shouted into a megaphone.**

"_**AAAHHH!**_**" The girls started giggling because of the boys screaming!**

**Melodie, Seala, and Nova were making the puppet moving. Elella made it talk, and Gizmo and Carbon got to watch the boys scream and make thunder and lightening.**

**Back inside the cabin…**

**The figure had gotten closer and got ready to throw the knife it was holding.**

"**AH! Don't kill us!" Then the boys started babbling over each other.**

"**OMG! Ha-ha-ha! It worked!" Carbon shouted from the doorway.**

"**Carbon look out for-" Chiro was cut off by Carbon turning on the lights. "Cruella?"**

"**It's a puppet. Hey, girls, get in here!" Carbon called.**

**The girls walked in smiling and giggling. The boys stood up and were confused.**

"**What the heck is going on?" Sprx asked.**

"**You are official Camp Jammers!" Seala said.**

"**What?" The boys asked, still confused.**

"**Well, we planned back at the hotel what you're initiation was going to be." Elella began.**

"**Yeah, so we came up with a story to get you worked up and then we set this up after you fell asleep." Gizmo added.**

"**And did this as your initiation, except for Blaze. We could've told you are you might have either told them or acted horribly." Carbon said.**

"**Wait, initiation? If we got one, then why doesn't Nova have one?" Sprx asked.**

"**I do. I have to jump in the lake in a few minutes. That's what I get for picking dare. Come on Elella, just let me change my choice." Nova begged.**

"**Nope. You had you're chance. Answer a question or do something horrible." Elella said.**

"**What was the question?" Gizmo asked.**

"**Do you really like Sprx? I mean, like-like." Elella answered.**

**Sprx and Nova blushed at the question.**

"**Well, come on Nova. Let's get it over with." Gizmo said.**

**Gizmo grabbed Nova's arm and started pulling toward the lake. When they got there everyone except Nova sat by the water edge. Up above was a ledge that the campers jump off of into the lake. That's where Nova was.**

"**Come on Nova!" Sprx cheered.**

"**Sprx, shush. Someone will hear you." Seala said.**

"**Here I go!" Nova said. "**_**Why did I pick dare?**_**"**

**Nova took a running start and jumped perfectly into the water. Nova was under the water for a few minutes, but then came back up.**

"**It's freezing in here." Nova said.**

"**I know." Elella said.**

"**You can get out now. That's long enough." Melodie said.**

**Nova came to shore. Melodie and Seala wrapped her in a thick towel.**

"**Let's get back to bed everyone." Seala said.**

**The next day Nova woke up with the sniffles.**

"**Morning Nova. Hey, why aren't you eating?" Gizmo asked sitting down.**

"**I'm not hungry. That midnight swim gave me the sniffles." Nova answered.**

"**Oh no." Gizmo said.**

"**What's 'Oh no'?" Gibson asked sitting down.**

"**Nova's got the sniffles. And won't eat." Gizmo answered.**

"**It's alright you guys. I'm just tired. I'm going back to the cabin to get some sleep. See you guys later." Nova said getting up and starting to walk away when she bumped into Sprx.**

"**Nova! You alright?" Sprx asked helping Nova up.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. I'm gonna go get some sleep." Nova said.**

**Nova walked away and Sprx couldn't help but feel sorry for her.**

"**Hey Nova! Wait up!" Sprx said running after Nova.**

**Nova didn't hear Sprx and kept on walking toward her cabin when she fell to her knees. Sprx ran out of the Mess Hall and saw Nova.**

"**Nova!" Sprx ran over and helped her up. "Hey. Let's get you to bed."**

"**Sprx?" Nova asked weakly.**

"**Who else?" Sprx joked.**

**Nova formed a weak smile and started walking with the support of Sprx. When they got half way to the cabin, Nova fell again.**

"**Hey, don't fall over yet. We're almost there." Sprx said.**

"**I think I have more than sniffles Sprx. I can hardly stand." Nova said weakly.**

"**I got'cha." Sprx said.**

**Then he picked Nova up in his arms and carried her to her cabin. When they got in Sprx laid Nova on the bed, and cover her with blankets. Nova was sweating and shivering. That's when Sprx started panicking. He used his communicator.**

"**Sprx to Chiro. Come in kid." Sprx said.**

"**Yeah Sprx?"**

"**It's Nova. You guys better get here quick. And bring the camp nurse. Sprx out." Sprx hung up.**

**At the Mess Hall…**

"**Chiro? What's the matter?" Carbon asked.**

"**It's Nova. She needs the nurse."**

"**Gizmo and I will get the nurse." Elella said.**

**They all left the Mess Hall and ran the in the two directions. When they got to the cabin, everyone rushed in and saw Sprx kneeling on ground next to Nova, holding her hand, tightly.**

"**Sprx?" Chiro asked.**

"**Where's the nurse?" Sprx asked. **

"**Elella and Gizmo are getting her. It'll be a minute." Seala answered.**

"**Nova needs her now!" Sprx shouted.**

"**Sprx, she'll be okay. I promise." Carbon said.**

**Sprx starred at Carbon for a moment then calmed down, but he was still scared for Nova.**

"**I came as soon as I heard." The nurse rushed in.**

**Lea, the nurse, rushed over to Nova and Sprx moved away, but not too far. Lea checked over Nova.**

"**She'll be fine. Just a bad cold is all. When she wakes up, give her this medicine and don't let her get up for anything. I'll be back in few days to check up on her." Lea said as she packed her items up and walked out.**

"**Thank you Lea." Melodie called.**

**Sprx sat on the bed next to Nova and held her hand again.**

"**Sprx, would you like to stay in this cabin until Nova's back on her feet?" Seala asked.**

**Sprx nodded.**

"**Then we'll set up a bed for you to sleep in." Melodie said.**

"**Thanks." Sprx said.**

**Sprx felt like he was talking to Antauri or Gibson when he talked to Seala and Melodie, actually he was. Sorta.**

**A few days later, Lea came back to check on Nova.**

"**Well, you should be fine now, but I recommend another day of rest, just to make sure."**

"**Thank you Lea." Nova said.**

**Nova had started to lose her voice, but could still talk.**

"**What about her voice?" Sprx asked.**

"**That'll come back after a few days of fresh air."**

"**Thanks again Lea." Nova said.**

"**You're welcome, but I don't think I did all the work." Lea said walking out and pointing to Sprx.**

**Nova looked at him and smiled.**

"**Thanks Sprx."**

"**You're welcome."**

**Sprx walked over and kissed Nova on the cheek.**


	6. Rock n' Roll

**If my readers didn't notice: I changed two things from the first two chapters. Melodie changed her name from Music Notes to Yang before the Opening Jam and I changed the Camp name from Camp Mambo Rhythm to Camp Jam! Only because those are better, thanks goes to my step-dad who helped and thanks to Halloween Witch for the names of the HyperForce boys, they really helped. **

**Chapter Six**

**Rock N' Roll**

It was the end of the first week of camp and Nova was all better. As for Gibson…

"Ow!" He was still bruised.

"Oh, your ankle has healed but left a bruise in its place." Lea said.

"Can he walk?" Seala asked.

"Yes, just very carefully. That bruise could worsen."

"Thank you Lea." Seala thanked as she walked the nurse out of the boys' cabin.

"Anytime dreary."

Seala closed the door and walked back to Gibson.

"Let's get you up." Seala said.

"Alright."

Gibson got off his bunk and stood up.

"Well?"

"It hurts a little but not as much. I'll be fine."

"Alright. But if you need the crutches-"

"Seala, I'll be fine."

Then Gibson kissed the top of Seala's head.

"You know, Fire wanted to meet us in the indoor stage cabin. Let's go. He said his got a little lesson for you guys."

"Who?"

"Blaze."

"Oh. Alright."

Then the two ran to the area they were supposed to meet at and ran inside.

"Gibson! You're okay?" Gizmo said.

"Just a bruise but I can walk."

"He's fine." Sprx said.

"Hey you two. Get set."

"Let's sit here." Gibson said pointing to a seat next to Antauri.

"You can. I can't."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Then Seala ran on stage where Gizmo, Melodie, Elella, and Blaze were. Carbon was sitting next to Chiro.

"Girls? You ready?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah!" The girls shouted.

"Alright. So our lesson today is on Rock n' Roll. Now who can tell me what that is?" Blaze asked.

Otto's hand shot up like it was on fire.

"Oh, oh! Pick me! Me!" Otto said.

"Otto?"

"Rock n' Roll is a type of music."

"Yes, and do you know who invented this music type?"

No one answered. Carbon knew, just didn't want to say anything.

"No one, at all?" Blaze asked. "Well, then, I guess I have to tell you. Girls, if you would please."

The girls started playing instruments. Elella was on electric guitar (so cool), Melodie was on bass, Gizmo was on drums (again, so cool!), and Seala was on keyboard.

**B:**_ Oh, yeah, alright!/Gather 'round guys/It's time to start listenin'/Practice makes prefect/But prefect's not working/There's a lot more to music/Than knowing where your cue's gonna be/You can play all right notes/But that don't mean you're moving me/But if you can jump like David Lee Roth _(Blaze jumped in the air)_/Or pump your fist like you're Bruce the Boss_ (He pumped his fist)_/If you've got heart and soul/You can rock n' roll/Rock n' roll/Strum it _(points to Elella)_, drum it _(points to Gizmo)_/Slide across and runnin'_ (Blaze slide across the stage)_/The stage is your home if you learn how to own it/Like the Greats did/There's no way that you can fake it/You've gotta feel the beat before you can move/Even through you're not wearing blue suede shoes/And making mistakes/But that don't matter/If you can swagger like ol' Mick Jagger/If you've got heart and soul/You can rock n' roll/You can rock n' roll/Solo _(Blaze points to Elella and she rocks on her guitar. The HyperForce are in shock of how Elella can play the guitar.)_/If you're livin' and dyin' for the music inside/If the 1-for-5 never gets old/Then you can rock n' roll/Rock n' roll/Alright, now take it low/Now I need the spotlight to hit me/Right here/As the crowd starts to cheer/I need the fan to blow right through my rock-star fur/Right here/If you can scream like Axl Rose/Or sing like you've did a show after show/If you've got heart and soul/You can rock n' roll, yeah/If you've got heart and soul/You can rock n' roll (3x)_

After the song Blaze looked at the HyperForce who were in awe.

"Well, now that you know, you think you could?" Blaze asked.

The HyperForce looked at each other then back at Blaze.

"I wanna try!" Nova shouted as she ran to the stage.

"Alright. Sweet. Anyone else?" Blaze asked.

"Me! Me!" Otto shouted running up as well.

"Me too." Sprx ran up next to Nova (of course), and followed by Chiro.

"What about you Brainiac?" Blaze asked.

"Brainiac?" Nova asked.

"Yeah. For Gibson. I thought it'd be better than calling his Brain Strain or Brain Fame all summer. So are you in or out?" Blaze answered.

"Come on Gibson. You can play keyboard. Come on!" Seala cheered.

"I guess I'm in." Gibson answered. Everyone started cheering when…"But only if Antauri is."

"Come on Antauri. Please, for me?" Melodie begged.

Antauri sat there for a moment then sighed. He couldn't say no to his girlfriend.

"Alright. I guess we're in."

"Whoo-hoo! Alright Antauri!" Gizmo shouted.

"Wait, wait. I got a better one. I got two names actually. One for Antauri and one for Otto." Blaze said.

"What is it?" Otto asked.

"Yours is Mech. Because you like mechanics and engineering. And Ying for Antauri. Melodie changed hers to Yang and I thought that because you two are together and everything, why not call you Ying?"

"What now?" Carbon asked.

"Ying-and-Yang is the symbol of balance, right?"

"Right."

"So them together, Ying (points to Antauri) and Yang (points to Melodie), they make balance between our teams. Plus their necklaces that Melodie made back on Planet Zon." Blaze said with a huge smile.

"How'd you know about that?" Melodie asked.

"I saw you making them and giving on to Antauri. And I saw it in your room a few weeks ago."

"Hey. Why aren't you two wearing them right now?" Otto asked.

"Because I keep it in the box to keep it safe." They both answered.

"You do? I thought for sure you've thrown it out when we were fighting a couple months ago. So you kept it all this time?" Melodie asked.

"Yes. I loved the fact that you made it for me." Antauri answered.

"Oh, you two are so made for each other. Literally." Gizmo said.

"So are we going to play some music or what?" Carbon asked.

Then Antauri, Sprx, Otto, and Gibson got on instruments. Antauri: bass, Otto: drums, Sprx: guitar, and Gibson: keyboard. While Chiro and Nova were on microphones. They played music and laughed and wrote songs all day, then they went to bed, late.

**Yo guys! I got one question for you to answer for me. **_Who is your favorite MEGAFORCE character: Carbon, Melodie, Gizmo, Seala, Elella, or Blaze? _

**And here's another: **_What is your favorite pairing (not counting Chinmay or Spova): Antauri-Melodie, Gibson-Seala, Elella-Blaze, Otto-Gizmo, or Carbon-Jin? _**Please answer these two questions, thanks. Updating ASAP!**


	7. Contest

**Chapter Seven**

**Contest**

The next day the HyperForce woke up early and met outside the instrument hall.

"Hey, guys!" Nova whispered.

"Nova! Ready?" Sprx whispered back.

"Yeah, come on."

Then everyone ran inside.

Later that day…

The MegaForce girls ran out of the cabin and ran to cabin 13 where Blaze was waiting outside. The girls asked about the boys and Nova and he said he hadn't see them all day. That's when they split up and ran all over camp. After an hour they heard singing. And followed it to the instrument hall.

"Did you find them? No." They all asked.

"Wait. Listen." Melodie said. Everyone listened and heard music and singing. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah. And it's coming from within the hall here." Carbon said.

Then the MegaForce snuck inside and saw…the HYPERFORCE! Playing instruments and singing a song. Chiro was just sitting and listening while everyone else was playing a song. Nova was dancing all over the stage. After the song, they took a bow and heard…clapping.

"Whoo-hoo! You guys rocked!" The MegaForce cheered and jumped all around.

"Hey, thanks. When'd you guys come in?" Nova asked.

"What's it matter? You guys were awesome!" Elella shouted as she hugged Nova.

"How long have you been practicing?" Gizmo asked.

"All morning." Otto answered.

Then the MegaForce started talking over each other and then the HyperForce started getting in the conversation. Until the speaker went off.

"_Will the Monkey Band please report to the outside stage area? Thank you._"

"That's us. We better go." Nova said.

"Can't wait to see you guys on stage." Elella said as they exited the hall.

At the outside stage…

Every camper was at the stage, even Cali and Ronald.

"Are you ready to Rock? Are you ready to Roll?" that woman shouted on stage.

"Then head on over to Camp Jam to Rock n' Roll!" All the campers, except Cali and Ronald, cheered.

"Alright. Our newest campers are ready to rock n' roll and ready to share their music with you. So, please, give it up for the Monkey Band!"

The crowd cheered, except (again) Cali and Ronald who hid in the way back, as the HyperForce ran up on stage and got on their instruments. Then Chiro came up behind Carbon and started cheering.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be up there?" Carbon asked.

"Nah, this is Nova's song."

Then their attention went back to the stage.

"We're the Monkey Band and we're the to Rock n' Roll!" Nova shouted.

The crowd cheered again as Nova talked, away from the microphone, to the rest. Then they started playing music and Nova started singing into the microphone on its stand.

**N: **_I'm going through the same day/Same place, same way I always do/Then I saw you from the corner of my eye/And it hit me like a ton of bricks, I can't lie/Oh you got to me/My life was alright living in black and white/But you changed my point of view/Show me your colors/Show me your colors/Cuz without you I'm blue/Hurry up and save me (4x)/I just wanna feel alive/And I do when I'm with you(repeat)/I have to have control of myself/My thoughts, my mind/Cause the way it's going down/In my life I feel like a prisoner/In a light/Are you feeling me/Cuz the way you make my/Break my, shake my, walls around/I feel like I'm breaking out/Show me your colors/Show me your colors/Cuz without you I'm blue/Hurry up and save me (4x)/I just wanna feel alive/And I do when I'm with you(repeat)/My window's opened up/Tonight I'm crawling out/Will you be there, are you waiting/Will you be there, will you save me/(So just save me, so just save me)/(Save me, save me) You can save me/(Save me, save me) I know you can save me/So just, so just save me/Without I'm blue/Hurry up and save me (4x)/I just wanna feel alive/And I do when I'm with you(repeat 4x)/Save me, save me_

As Nova said the last 'Save me' they all acted as if they had slowly shut down. As the crowd started to cheer they took their bow.

"That was amazing! I can't believe it!" Carbon started shouting.

Then Cali and Ronald walked up on stage and took the microphone off the stand.

"You think you're so special? Then why not a dance contest?" Cali said.

"Oh, a dance contest!" the woman said.

Nova took the microphone from Cali's hand.

"No. We won't."

"Just what I thought. They're not monkeys, they're chickens. They're-"

"We won't because this isn't our fight. Gizmo, Seala. You two get your tails up here and dance." Nova said.

Gizmo and Seala pulled each other to the stage where Otto and Gibson were waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Go get them." The boys said.

Then the girls ran on stage and took the microphone from Nova, who ran off stage.

"Cali." Gizmo said.

"Ronald." Seala said.

"You are going down!" They both said.

The crowd ooh-ed.

"Not us. You." Cali said.

The crowd ooh-ed again.

"Hit it!" Gizmo said.

Music started up and Seala and Gizmo started dancing. (If you go on YouTube and look up "Dance Me If You Can (HQ) - The Cheetah Girls(Official)" exactly. You'll get a good video and the dance moves are the same. Gizmo and Seala are the Cheetah Girls.)

After the song, that announcement woman came on stage.

"Whoo-hoo! Who is the lucky winner of the contest?"

The crowd cheered and shouted, but you could mostly hear Otto and, surprisingly, Gibson, cheering their tails off.

**I know. Another cliff hanger. I do that a lot. Keeps you, the reader, reading and on the edge of your seat. Here's another question. **_What's a good song for Seala to sing for Gibson that she hasn't already sung in this series?_

**Hope you answer the question. Updating ASAP.**


	8. The Feelings

**Chapter Eight**

**The Feelings**

"The only way to chose a winner is from the campers! That's all of you! There are two different sides of the stage. Chem and Gizmo on the left side and Cali and Ronald on the right. Will all the campers please separate on either side of the stage?"

The campers split up on either side. It took a few minutes, but they finally got on either side. The councilors counted either side of the campers and got a result. Ricky took an envelope from the counters and handed it to the woman on stage.

"And the winner is…" She opened it and read it to herself. "It's a tie! We have a tie!"

The campers started side conversations.

"Ha-ha-ha. Looks like I'm still the top dancer and singer."

"It was tie Cali. No one won, yet." Seala corrected.

"What are you talking about?" Cali asked.

"Yeah, Chem." Gizmo asked.

Seala whispered in her ear then Gizmo got it.

"Cali. We want a rematch! At the Final Jam!" Seala and Gizmo said.

"You're on." Cali said. "And let's make this a little interesting, too."

"What did you have in mind?" Seala asked.

"The loser, that's you, has to admit that I am _the _best singer _and_ dancer in the whole entire cosmos."

"And if we win?" Gizmo asked.

"Then I'll-"

"You'll say you're sorry for everything you ever did to them." Otto shouted.

"Yes, the both of you." Gibson added.

The two jumped on stage.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Seala asked.

"Helping you." Otto answered.

"Hmm…oh, you two are so sweet." Seala said.

"Well, is that what we're going do or what?" Cali shouted.

"Yes. If we win, you _and_ Ronald will have to take back everything you two ever did or said to us." Seala said.

"And if we win you two will admit Cali's the best in the whole entire cosmos, and Seala here has to give me a kiss."

"What? No way!" Seala shouted.

"Fine. Then I guess you forfeit." Cali said.

"Chem!" Gizmo said.

Gizmo looked so sad.

"Oh, alright. Deal."

"Deal." Cali and Ronald said.

They shook hands.

Elella's P.O.V

Today is hot and the HyperForce look like they're going to die. The girls and I talk to Bubble about the lake.

"And we go in whenever we want." Saw says.

"Really? That's amazing! What about the-" Bubble's cut off by the boys rushing in.

"Whoo-hoo! Swimming!" Mech shouts.

"Guys! You can't just rush in here whenever you want!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

"Calm down, Sky. I'll take them to the lake and meet you there." Fire says.

"Alright." I say.

When they leave I sigh and fall back onto the bed.

"Sky? You alright?" Chem asks me.

"Am I alright? No. I'm better than alright." I answer.

I sit up and Yang's standing there and puts her hand on my forehead.

"You don't seem to have a temperature. What's got you?" She says sitting next to me.

I stand up and twirl around the room.

"It's Blaze." I say quietly.

"Oooo. Blaze? Sky aime Fire?" Saw says.

I can feel my face get red and I nod slightly.

"Ah! No way!" Bubble shouts.

"Yeah. But he doesn't seem to feel the same way. What do I do?" I ask.

"Maybe you should just tell him." Chem answered.

I stand there crossing my arms.

"What?" Melodie asks.

"That worked for you guys?" I ask, jokingly.

"Sky, just tell him. Give him this." The kiddette handed my an orange and red rose.

"Alright."

"Il vous adore!" Saw shouted.

"I don't speak French Saw. You know that." I say.

"I said, 'He loves you'!" Saw shouted.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Il ma dit! He told me!" Gizmo shouted jumping up and down.

"What? When?"

"Au dîner, hier. At dinner yesterday."

"But I was sitting there the whole time. When could he have told you?"

"Quand vous êtes allé à la salle de bains. When you went to the bathroom."

"I gotta go tell him." I say as run out of the cabin.

At the lake (No one's P.O.V)…

Elella ran through the woods and bushes, getting mud and twigs caught in her fur. When she reached the lake she noticed the mud and twigs.

"I can't go out there like this. I'm a mess." She whispered to herself.

Then someone grabbed her from behind. She screamed for help. That's when the boys ran over.

"Elella!" Sprx yells as he go behind the bushes.

Sprx finds the Blaze had grabbed Elella.

"Let me go!" Elella shouts.

"Hey. Calm down Sky. It was just a joke." Blaze said.

Elella stops struggling and Blaze let's her go.

"Fire, that wasn't funny!" Then Elella looked at her flower. "Oh no. The rose. It's ruined." Then Elella jumped Blaze and they tussled into the water.

"You ruined it! Why?" Elella shouted.

"I didn't know you had a flower in your hand. I'm sorry." Blaze looked sad.

Elella was mad then she looked at his eyes. Her mood relaxed.

"SKY!" Melodie shouted as she and the other girls came running.

Elella swam to the shore. She looked like someone just pulled out her heart.

"What happened Sky?" Nova asked.

Elella looked up and started crying. Nova went to hug her but Elella ran back to camp.

"What happened?" Sprx asked.

"Elella likes Blaze." Nova said before running after Elella.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sprx asked.

"Probably because she's the girl version of you?" Gizmo said angrily.

"What did I do?" Sprx asks.

Back at camp…

Nova ran after Elella lost her as soon as she got to camp.

"Elella?" Nova shouted. "Elella, where'd you go?"

Nova could hear sniffling from the top of the tree she was next to. Nova climbed up and found Elella sitting there. Nova crawled on the branch to where Elella was and hugged her. Elella looked up and saw Nova. Then she cried harder.

After about ten minutes Blaze came out of the woods.

"Elella! Where are you?" Elella heard this and looked down.

"Oh, no." Elella said.

"Elella?" Blaze called again. "I wanted to talk to you. It's important."

"Maybe you should go down." Nova said.

"What?" Elella asks shocked.

"He likes you, right? I mean, when was the last time Gizmo lied to you?" Nova asked.

"Never. Alright. Wish me luck, Bubble." Elella said before climbing down.

Nova watched from the tree. Elella and Blaze talked, inaudible for Nova to hear, then they hugged and Elella and Blaze kissed.

"_I'm glad their together._" Nova thought.

Back at the lake…

Nova came back and jumped in the water. Blaze and Elella were right behind her. Hoping Blaze wouldn't notice that she jumped in.

"Bubble!" Sprx called. He swam over. "Hey. So how'd it go?"

"They're together." Nova said as she kissed Sprx.

After a moment they pulled away from each other.

"Whoa." Sprx said.

"Is that what we should call you?" Nova asked.

"What?"

"Whoa. Should that be your camp name?"

"Nah."

"Okay, then how about-"

"JET!"

Nova and Sprx looked at the shore line where Elella and Blaze were standing.

"Call him Jet!" Elella shouted again.

"Well?" Nova asked.

"I like it. Jet."

"Yo Sky! Fire! He likes the name!" Nova shouted.

"Whoo-hoo! Now you really are a Jammer!" Blaze shouted.

"Come on. Let's go. I'm hungry." Nova said swimming back shore.

Sprx followed. Afterward they all got to the mess hall, but Blaze stopped Elella.

"Come on Blaze. Let's go. I'm hungry." Elella said.

"I got one better."

Elella was confused. That's when Blaze pulled her back toward the lake. When they got there, there was a canoe waiting.

"After you." Blaze said.

Elella climbed into the boat and Blaze pushed it into the water. They had a great time for lunch.

**B:**_ Words don't come easy/without a melody/I'm always thinking/In terms of do-re-mi/I should be hikin', swimming', laughing with you/Instead I'm all out of tune/But you don't know/You lift me off the ground/Your inspiration/You help me find myself/Just like a base-line/And have some/You hold down the groove/That's why I'm counting on you/And if I heard you on the radio/I'd never want to change a single note/It's what I'm trying to say all along/You're my favorite song/I'm in a session writing tracks/You got another class to teach/And then rehearsal with the band/You're always one step out of reach/I'm looking for some harmony/With you it comes so naturally/You help me find the right key_

**E&B:**_ And when I hear you on the radio/I never want to change a single note/It's what I try say all along/You're my favorite song/(My favorite song) And when I hear you on the radio/ (Yeah)I never wanna change a single note_

**B: **_It's what I try to say all along_

**E:**_ You're my favorite song_

**B: **_You're my favorite song_

Later that day…

Elella came into the cabin humming _You're my favorite song_. All the girls looked at her then at each other.

"So? Où étiez-vous? Where were you?" Gizmo asked.

"Having the most wonderful time with Blaze." Elella said.

"So did you two go on a date?" Seala asked.

Elella nodded and started telling the girls about her lunch date with Blaze. And back at boys' cabin, Blaze came humming the same tune as Elella.

"Where've you been? You missed lunch." Otto asked.

"I make a lunch date with Elella." Blaze answered.

"A lunch date? Where you go?" Sprx asked.

"I took her on a canoe on the lake and we had lunch on the lake. Then we sat on the shore edge and watched the sunset, because she likes the sunset. Then we came back to camp, and here I am."

**Me: Next chapter will be OttoxGizmo. That's a promise you can hold me to. To answer my own question on favorite pairing, my has to be OttoxGizmo. They are so cute together. But here's one other question, it's related to the last one.**

_What do you think of Seala singing Shakespeare by Miranda Cosgrove for Gibson?_

**Please answer and R&R. Need new reviewers as well, thank you. **


	9. Jade Rings Are Meant to Be Broken

**Chapter Nine**

**Jade Rings Are Meant to Be Broken**

The next day Gizmo woke up early and got dressed. After she got dress, Gizmo walked outside for the sunrise, but something different.

"Otto! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? What are you doing here?" Gizmo asked as she sat down next to him.

"Morning Gizmo. I was just waiting for you."

"What for?"

"I want to show you something. Come on."

Otto pulled Gizmo to the other side of the camp. Then he stopped. They were at the Opening Jam stage.

"Otto? What are we doing here?"

"I told you I wanted to show you something. Sit here."

Gizmo sat down on the bench behind her and Otto sat down on the one in front of her, facing Gizmo. Otto held a box, blue with green swirls.

"Gizmo?" Otto asked. He opened the box. "Will you accept this girlfriend ring?"

Gizmo was speechless. But she nodded with tears in her eyes. Otto took the jade band ring out of the box and slipped it onto Gizmo's left ring finger.

"C'est beau! It's beautiful. But what-"

Otto held up his hand, which had another jade band ring on it.

"I have it."

"Oh, Otto."

Gizmo leaned forward and kissed Otto. After a few moments, they pulled away.

"You've never kissed me like that before." Otto said.

"Oh, sorry. I don't know what got into me. I guess-"

Otto cut her off by kissing her again. Later that day, the others met at the Mess Hall.

"Hey anyone seen Gizmo or Otto?" Nova asked as they entered the Hall.

"Yeah, looking at each other romantically." Sprx answered.

"What?" Then Nova looked toward where Sprx was looking and saw the two she asked about.

"So do we…you know…sit with them?" Blaze asked.

"I think, we should leave them be today." Melodie said.

"Sounds good." Seala agreed.

About ten in the morning…

"Salut les gars. Comment allez-vous? Hey guys. What up?" Gizmo asked.

Gizmo and Otto were hand-in-hand.

"Hey Giz. Not much." Nova answered.

"No, no. Not that. When someone asks you 'What up?' you answer. 'Nothing but the sky,' or 'Nothing but the ceiling'." Elella corrected.

"Oops. Guess I'm still not used to the whole Earth thing yet." Nova said.

"I am going to go get our canoe ready. You wanna stay here?" Otto asked.

"Sure. See you later." Gizmo said.

Otto gave one last kiss on the cheek of Gizmo's face and walked away toward the lake.

"And then he gave me this ring." Gizmo said holding out her left hand.

"Oh, my. It's beautiful Gizmo. Truly beautiful." Seala said.

"Thanks Seala. Hmm…it shouldn't take him this long. What's taking him?"

"Maybe he got…tied up." Elella joked.

"I better go find him." Gizmo said.

She got up and walked toward the lake.

Gizmo's P.O.V…

I walked through the woods toward the lake. I started worrying about Otto.

"Otto?" I called.

There was no answer, but I heard something. I was a girl voice, so it couldn't have been Otto. It was hard to hear who it was exactly, so I let it led me. That's when I came to some bushes that lead to the lake. I peeked over them and saw-

Back at camp (No one's P.O.V)…

Gizmo came running back into camp, crying, and fell down. Everyone rushed over.

"Saw! What's the matter?" Seala asked helping Gizmo up.

"Gizmo? Gizmo wait!" Otto shouted as he came running.

"Stay away from me! You-You-You cheater! I hate you!" Gizmo shouted.

She took her jade ring off and threw it on the ground, so hard that it broke. Then Gizmo ran away, crying.

"Gizmo!" Otto shouted.

"Mech, what the heck happened?" Carbon asked.

"I-I-I don't know. One minute I'm trying to get the canoe set up and the next I'm chasing after Gizmo." Otto answered, he was panicking.

"Well, you sure did something to make her upset. What was it?" Elella demanded.

"I told you, I don't remember. I blacked out."

"Think harder!" Elella shouted.

Otto closed his eyes and thought about it.

*Flashback*

_Otto was at the lake getting the canoe ready for Gizmo and himself. When someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw a girl with blonde hair and green hair._

"_Cali, what do you want?" Otto asked sternly._

"_What? No hello Cali, how are you?" Cali asked._

"_Not for you." Otto said._

"_Not even a kiss?"_

"_Why would I kiss you? I have a girlfriend."_

"_What that snobby wanna-be? Why not you dumped her for someone better?"_

_Cali started playing the romantic card with Otto. This made him mad._

"_Go away. I don't anything to do with you." Otto said._

"_Come on, Mech. Just one. Let's see if I'm any better of a kisser than your raggedy girlfriend."_

"_Take that back about Gizmo!" Now that Otto was looking straight at Cali, she kissed him._

*Flashback ends*

"Otto?" Elella snapped him out of his thoughts. "Well, what was it?"

"Cali."

"Excuse me?"

"Cali set me up! I can't believe I didn't see it coming."

"Otto, calm down. Tell us what happened exactly." Nova said.

So they sat down and Otto told them everything.

"And that must've been when Gizmo saw us. Cali set me up!" Otto said, finishing his explanation.

"Oh, I've had it up to here with that girl!" Seala said raising her hand all the way above her head. "She is going down!"

"Seala? Are you feeling alright?" Gibson asked.

"Relax Gibson. Seala gets like that every time we come here. It's normal." Elella said.

"And no I am not alright! That Cali girl is going after Otto to try and get Gizmo from competing in the Final Jam! Oh, where is she?" Seala said. Seala was one steamed monkey.

"You'll get her. At the competition." Melodie said.

"Oh, alright. But what about Gizmo?" Seala said.

"We'll fix her. But let her cool down first." Otto said. "Besides, I wanna talk to Cali myself."

"Otto? Are you sure that's the smart thing to do?" Nova asked.

"Yeah. The smartest thing I'm ever going to do." Otto said.

Otto was mad and upset as he walked away. Everyone was shocked and a little scared of Otto's tone of voice. No one had seen this side of him before. It was weird not seeing him happy.

**Me: Hey guys. So how many want to kill me right now? *Everyone in audience raises their hands* Alright. Don't worry. They will get back together. That I swear! (I watch too much El Tigre. He-he.) Cali is going DOWN! Way, way DOWN! That's D-O-W-N! DOWN!**

**Audience: We get it!**

**Me (anime sweat drop): Right. So question.**

_What songs (only two) should Gizmo sing? One break-up and one get together song ._

**Another question: **_What song should Otto sing to Gizmo to get her to love him again?_

**Updating ASAP!**


	10. Sing A Song Of Tricks

**Chapter Ten**

**Sing A Song Of Tricks**

At the girls' cabin Gizmo was laying on her bunk crying. That's when someone came inside the cabin a girl and boy.

"Gizmo?" The boy rested a hand on Gizmo's head.

Gizmo looked up and saw Seala and Gibson. She sat up and cried more.

"Oh, Saw. It's alright." Seala said.

"No it's not! He cheated! Il est un tricheur! He is a cheater!" Gizmo shouted.

"Gizmo, I know Otto. And I've never known him to anything like this before." Gibson said.

"But he did!"

As Gibson and Seala were trying to calm down Gizmo, Otto was searching high and low for Cali Tonna, or even Ronald Fortaga.

Otto's P.O.V…

I looked all over camp for those two. And I mean, EVERYWHERE. Tell you truth, I felt weird doing this. I've never, ever felt this way before. Mad, upset, wanting to yell and scream at those two, but not toward Ronald more than I did Cali. I finally came to the Opening Jam stage to find them. I hid behind a tree listening to them talking.

"Those two will never be back together." I started recording the conversation of the two, as Sprx would say, spoiled brats.

"Yeah, you really did a number on their relationship Cali."

"Otto was so easy to trick into kissing. Having Gizmo show up was just plan luck. That video camera of yours wasn't even needed. Gizmo is such a wimp and show-off. She maybe best now, but wait until Final Jam, then I'll be the best!"

"Yeah. And Seala will be mine."

"It'll be just a kiss you moron."

"Yeah, but she likes me. I know it."

"Idiot."

"_Will all Campers please report to the outside stage. Thank you!_" The loud speaker said.

That's when everyone rushed to the stage and Chiro found me.

"Otto. Did you talk to her?"

"Even better. I got their conversation about the whole thing."

"Sweet. But…um…Gizmo's about to go up on stage and sing. What are you going to do?"

"I got an idea."

Gizmo's P.O.V…

I climbed on stage after the stage woman gave me my intro. I sang into the microphone.

**G:**_ Everyday is like a blank canvas/You know you paint it anyway you want it/You can draw black clouds, you can make the sunshine/Color in a rainbow, or use black and white/Open up your eyes, and your imagination/__**(Chorus)**__ Come on let's write a song, a little poetry/Take a photograph, let's make some memories/You can make it anything that you want it to be/If you follow your heart, life is a work of art__**(End)**__/Ooohh, Every night's like looking at a dark screen/You're never too young or too old to dream/You can make your fantasies into a reality/Cause you're creating your own masterpiece/Close your eyes and dream it, seeing is believing/__**(Chorus 2x)**__/Trying to simplify into Philosophy/Turn one star into a Galaxy/Make a little noise into a symphony/You're creating a masterpiece/__**(Chorus Slow)**__/__**(Chorus 2x)**__/Life is a work of art __**(4x)**_

After that song I waited for the next song to start.

**G: **_Everybody's tryin' to get to me/Every guy is out for the kill/I'm the type of girl worth pursuing/But I won't be caught standin' still/No I won't/You're throwin' all of your/attention on me/Take your best shot I bet you'll miss/You've got me interested enough to stand closer/Maybe try a little kiss/You hit the bullseye baby (You hit the bullseye baby)/Now I'm into you crazy (You know you hit the mark)/Don't know how you got me started (I'm not an easy target)/Hit it!/You hit the bullseye/You're in my heart!/I'm surprised the way you affect me/Like an arrow penetrating my heart/Naturally you seem to just get me/So obviously you're pretty smart/Ha, Ha, Ha!/I like the way you're all dressed up, messed up/I like the way you don't care/I wasn't certain that you'd ring my bell but/Then you whispered in my ear/You hit the bullseye baby (You hit the bullseye baby)/Now I'm into you crazy (You know you hit the mark)/Don't know how you got me started (I'm not an easy target)/Hit it!/You hit the bullseye/You're in my heart!/You hit my heart/You didn't ask me for my number?/Wait, you didn't ask me for my number?/Hmm./I like the fact that, you didn't ask that/'Cuz you already got my number huh?/You hit the bullseye baby (You hit the bullseye baby)/Now I'm into you crazy (You know you hit the mark)/Don't know how you got me started (I'm not an easy target)/Hit it!/Yeah, yeah, yeah/You hit the bullseye/Yeah, yeah, yeah/You hit the bullseye/Yeah, yeah, yeah/You hit the bullseye/Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah/You're in my heart/But then you cheated_

After that song I walked off stage and saw Otto. He was going on next, he looked sad but determined. I ignored him and kept on walking, but he grabbed my arm.

"Gizmo I have to talk to you. Please?"

I got my arm from his grip and starred at him.

"I told you to leave me alone. Now respect that and go tell _Cali_ whatever you were going to say." I walked away, mad but upset.

Otto's P.O.V…

I tried talking to Gizmo when she came off stage but she didn't want to talk to me. So I decide to go up on stage and show her the truth. I whispered into the speaker's ear and handed her a disc with the video recording on it. While she was setting it up, I talked to the camper.

"Hey Jammers! My name's Otto, or Mech. This song I'm going to sing is called, 'Deal With It', and it's for Gizmo, or Saw. Um…I hope you _all_ listen, and enjoy it."

I gulped hard and took the microphone off the stand. I started singing and dancing. (Go to YouTube and look up Corbin Bleu: Deal With It for dance moves.)

**O: **_We've been together for too long/And we've been through too much /To have the same conversations/You seem to like so much/So you gotta think I'm cheatin'/You don't listen well/I don't wanna talk girl (no)/Why don't you just tell me what I,/ What I gotta do, girl, to get through to you/So, I can ease your mind/It's all about you girl/If you don't know then you have got to/Deal with it (ohh)/I ain't tellin you no lies/Girl, Deal with it (ohh)/Tell me why you roll your eyes/Just, Deal wit it (ohh)/Cuz you know, Ain't nobody but you (ohh)/You should know, Ain't nobody but you/I don't really know what's with you/And who's been feedin' you lies (lies)/What is with the constant questions (hmm)/Girl you really haven't been actin' right/I don't thrive on attention and/I won't lead me to stray/How can I make you see/The fact of the bottom is/All that I wanna know is what I,/What I gotta do, girl/To get through to you so/I can ease your mind/It's all about you girl/If you don't know then you have got to/Deal with it (ohh)/I ain't tellin you no lies/Girl, Deal with it (ohh)/Tell me why you roll your eyes, just/Deal with it (ohh)/Cuz you know, ain't nobody but you (ohh)/You should know, ain't nobody but you/Hold on, told you more than once/And you really gotta understand girl/That every time that you wanna front/And you stop to wonder where i am/I wish you would just stop acting this way/I wish you just realize that you push me away (Actin the fool)/Nobody, nobody, nobody, but/Nobody, nobody but you girl __**(repeat)**__/[Deal with it (ohh) I ain't tellin you no lies/Girl, deal with it (ohh)/Tell me why you roll your eyes, just Deal with it (ohh)/Cuz you know, ain't nobody but you (ohh)/You should know, ain't nobody but you __**(repeat)**__] _After the song, the video played and Cali's 'plan' was shown to everyone. After the video was done, I looked for Gizmo, who was no where to be found. That's when I noticed Cali was gone too. I ran to others.

"Guys, where's Cali?" I asked.

"Why?" Elella asked, I could tell she was shocked and confused.

"Because, Gizmo's gone too. I think Cali might've done something to her. Which way did she go?" I asked, I was panicking.

"I think headed toward the waterfall." Seala answered.

I ran toward the waterfall, I noticed it at the lake. When I got there, Cali was backing someone off the waterfall. The person was Gizmo! The waterfall was so high, that you could die on impact of the water.

"Go ahead. Keep walking!" Cali was shouting at her.

"Cali! Leave her alone!" I shouted.

"Otto!" Gizmo was happy to see me.

"Cali, don't do this." I said.

"I am the best of everything! But everyone thinks this snobby _thing_ is better!" Cali hissed.

Cali pushed Gizmo and Gizmo fell off the ledge, but grabbed the edge of the cliff.

"Otto! AAHH!" Gizmo screamed.

"Cali, don't make me do this!" I had my saw out.

"Don't make you do what? Kill me? You'll get arrested and I'll be dead? Nice ending, you would think." Then Cali changed her shape into Mandra.

"Mandra! What are you doing here?" I asked.

Now I was mad, and kinda grossed out at the fact that Mandra kissed me. The next thing I know I'm hit in the back and I blacked out.

No one's P.O.V…

It was Mandarin. Mandarin had struck Otto in the back and made him fall off the cliff, but Gizmo caught his arm.

"Otto! Wake up! Please! Someone, anyone? Help!" Gizmo's grip was starting to slip. "AH! Please! Help!" Mandra had took out Gizmo's rocket pack earlier, so flying was out of the question.

"GIZMO!" Everyone ran out of the woods, but on the bottom of the waterfall. Seala had yelled.

"What is Mandra and Mandarin doing here?" Carbon asked.

That's when they transformed into Ronald (Mandarin) and Cali (Mandra).

"They've been Ronald and Cali the whole time?" Elella asked in shock.

"GROSS!" Seala shouted.

"What?" Melodie asked.

"That means Mandarin kissed me. EW, EW, EW, EW!"

Elella snickered quietly, which got a smack by Nova.

"OW!"

"AH!" Gizmo was slipping again.

"Don't worry Gizmo! We'll get you!" Carbon shouted.

"Alright team. Seala, Elella, and Melodie: Get Gizmo and Otto down from there. The rest of you: Formation Z!" Chiro said.

Then everyone flew on the waterfall. That's Gizmo's grip on Otto's arm and cliff let go.

"AAHH!" Gizmo started screaming, but no one was close enough to catch her. But someone did. Gizmo looked up and saw Otto. "OTTO!"

"Hey. Hold on Gizmo!" Otto said.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course. But-"

"Transform your other hand into a saw!"

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Gizmo did as told and transformed her hand into a saw.

"Now what?"

"1...2.…..3!" Otto threw Gizmo toward Mandra and Mandarin and she hit them dead on.

Gizmo tumbled into a tree, upside down, and was dizzy.

"Need a hand?"

Gizmo looked up and saw Otto. She smiled and he helped her up. But Gizmo saw Mandra and Otto fighting, that when she looked back at the one that helped her up, it was Mandarin. He punched her into the cave next to the tree. He walked into the cave and held Gizmo's head up, she was barely awake.

"You look so tried. Why don't you take a rest in here?" Mandarin said throwing her to the ground.

He kicked her before getting out of the cave and smashing the side of it to make the exit collapse.

"Gizmo!" Otto shouted.

Otto was really, really mad, now. He growled and then punched Mandra, which knocked her out. Everyone else was just waking up, they got knocked out. Otto charged toward Mandarin, flying, and hit him head on. He was painting hard of anger. Then he relaxed.

"Gizmo? Can you hear me? Gizmo?" Otto shouted.

"She's gone, fool."

Mandra had grabbed Otto from around the neck and started choking him.


	11. Stay All Night

**Chapter Eleven**

**Stay All Night**

"_Gizmo? Can you hear me? Gizmo?" Otto shouted._

"_She's gone, fool."_

_Mandra had grabbed Otto from around the neck and started choking him._

It was a full half a minute when Otto finally gave in to Mandra's grip. She threw him on the ground, he rolled onto his stomach. Otto was still conscious and tried to stand up, but only got to his hands and knees. His bottom lip was bleeding, he was sweating, and tired, and his body was covered in scratches and bruises.

"Pathetic. You are a useless worm that should've been crushed long ago." Mandra said.

She was standing over Otto with her giant claw waiting to smash his head open. Mandra started throwing her claw down when something smashed it to pieces. She screamed in pain and was thrown across the ground.

"Try to kill me now." Otto said.

He had gotten his saws out and smashed her claw. Otto turned around and was facing against Mandarin now.

"Otto. You don't what to hurt me, do you? We were friends."

"_Were_ friends, Mandarin. Now you're the enemy."

"I see that Antauri's taught you something."

"No, Gizmo did. And that's to let go of old friendships that never lasted. And that means the one on you."

"Otto, Otto, Otto. Are you really going to let a _girl_ tell you what is what?"

"You let Valina tell you."

"No I did not!"

That's when Mandarin charged at Otto and Otto just stood there.

"You know I did learn something from Antauri. And that's to…" Otto stepped out of the way of Mandarin's attack and Mandarin ran straight into a tree. "Always let the other person go first before you do."

"Otto! You did it!" Nova shouted.

Everyone was too in shock to help earlier. Someone rested their hand on Otto's shoulder. Otto looked and saw Antauri.

"That was an awesome trick you pulled on Mandarin!" Elella said.

"Thanks but-Gizmo! I almost forgot!" Otto shouted.

He ran over to the collapsed rocks and started digging with his saws through the rubble. Everyone else helped out as well. When they were so close they heard something from above them.

Gizmo's P.O.V…

I started to wake up, slowly though. I felt something wet hit my face, as if I had to have water to wake me up. When I finally woke up, I tried to stand up, but my stomach hurt so much. That lousy Mandarin, if I ever get out of here-Wow. I sound like Nova or Blaze. I finally got up, holding my stomach, and turned on my helmet light. I was inside a cave, a lousy cave with no way out. I started hearing drills and saws. That was them! The others must be trying to get me out! I saw a little light above me and climbed to it, still in pain, but I ignored it. When I got up there, I saw it was a little hole, big enough for my tail to go through, that led to the outside of the cave. I tried yelling through the little hole, "Guys! Hey! I'm up here! Guys!," but I didn't think anyone could hear.

Outside the cave…

Everyone was still working through the rubble, when Otto stopped. Sprx followed and stopped his work.

"Otto? What's wrong?" Sprx asked.

"Listen. Do you hear that?" Otto answered.

Sprx listened and heard a faint sound.

"Everyone stop! Listen!" Sprx said.

Everyone stopped and listened.

"_Guys! Hey! I'm up here! Guys!_"

Otto climbed up the rubble and followed the sound.

"Gizmo? That you?" He called.

Inside the cave…

"Hello? Hey! Guys!" Gizmo heard that her friends and family stopped outside and could hear her. "Guys! Hey! I'm up here! Guys!"

"_Gizmo? That you? Where are you?_"

"Otto? I'm right here! Look for my tail!" Gizmo shouted through the hole.

She slipped her tail, oh so easily, through the hole.

"_Found you! Hold on! We'll have you out in a second!_"

"Alright."

Gizmo climbed down and away from the area so not to get hit with rocks and rubble. She heard the drills and pair of saws again, chopping and digging through the cave's ceiling. It would be about an hour before they got her out and it was already getting cold as winter in there.

"Please, hurry you guys." Gizmo whispered.

She curled up into a sitting position up against the wall and shivered.

Outside the cave…

It was getting dark out, and no one had gotten through the cave. Melodie and Seala went to get the whole camp to come and help earlier. Everyone was trying to break through the ceiling and the front of the cave where all the rubble was. Otto was talking through the other side of the cave to try and keep Gizmo awake. After about two hours of all the whole camp helping they finally got to tired to go on.

"We'll have to try again tomorrow. It's late and no one's in any shape to keep going." One of the councilors told Melodie.

"She'll freeze." Melodie argued.

"I know, but we can't just keep going all night. All the campers are tired and you're not in any shape yourself to try and get that girl out. I'm sorry, but we'll try again tomorrow."

Melodie was defeated and walked over to everyone else who were talking to Gizmo.

"May I talk to her?" Melodie asked.

"Of course. She's been asking about you the whole time." Elella said.

Melodie bent down next to the hole in the wall and started to cry a little.

"Gizmo, honey, um…the councilors said that…um…no one's in any shape to finish tonight. They'll have to try again in the morning."

"Mom? Tout va bien. It's alright. I'm sure I'll be fine. Nova said I could use up as much energy tonight to keep warm."

"Gizmo, you do that. Alright. You…um…do whatever you need to do to keep warm tonight." Melodie stood up and got away from the hole so she could cry without Gizmo hearing her.

Antauri hugged her and tried to make Melodie feel better. Otto bent down next to hole and wanted to cry, but was strong enough not to.

"Gizmo, I'm going to stay here all night with you. And make sure you'll be okay."

"Thanks Otto. It's kind of scary in here."

"I'll get you're things and bring them back here for you." Gibson said.

He knew there was no point in arguing with Otto about this chose because he would do the same exact thing if that were Seala in that cave.


	12. Recovery

_Chapter Twelve_

_Recovery_

_**The next day, the whole camp was well rested and ready to finish getting Gizmo out of that lousy cave. Inside the cave, Gizmo was out of heat cells and still hours away of getting out of the trap.**_

"_**Gizmo, dear, can you hear me?" Melodie asked.**_

"_**Y-Y-Yes Melodie?" Gizmo stuttered, and weakly.**_

"_**We're almost through. Hold on for another ten-twenty minutes. Alright?" There was no answer. "Gizmo? Are you alright?" Again no answer. "Gizmo? GIZMO?"**_

"_**Melodie, what wrong?" Carbon asked.**_

"_**Gizmo's not answering."**_

"_**Oh no. Gizmo? Can you hear me? Please, answer me." No answer.**_

_**Otto over heard and cuffed his mouth.**_

"_**We need to work faster! Gizmo's not answering anymore!"**_

_**Everyone started working faster. But Otto worked harder, and faster than everyone else. After, about, ten minutes they broke through the rubble. When everyone got the all clear, Otto ran as fast as he could inside and found Gizmo. She was lying on the ground shivering and barely awake.**_

"_**Gizmo?" He bent next to her for a moment then shouted outside. "We need medics!"**_

_**The nurse, Gibson, and Seala all ran inside the cave and got Gizmo out of the cave and laid her down on the ground. Otto was there every step of the way.**_

"_**She seems to be fine." Lea, the nurse, said.**_

"_**But her energy's low." Seala said.**_

"_**She's needs rest." Gibson added.**_

"_**Let's get to the Infirmary." Seala said.**_

"_**How? I left my stretcher back at camp."**_

"_**I've got it. Chiro help me out." Carbon said. "Get two big, and I mean big, sticks, almost logs, and bring them here."**_

"_**Right."**_

"_**Can I borrow this blanket?" Carbon asked pointing to a blue blanket on the ground.**_

"_**Of course." Lea said.**_

_**Carbon grabbed it and brought it back to Chiro, who already found two big sticks.**_

"_**Alright so all you do is take these two sticks and wrap the blanket around them and there. You have a stretcher." Carbon and Chiro brought the stretcher to the others. They gently laid Gizmo on it and carried her back to the infirmary.**_

_**At the infirmary…**_

_**They told Otto he had stay in the waiting area. So he respected that and waited, but not patiently. He flipped through magazines, he walked in circles, he even walked to his cabin and back. Otto was so worried for Gizmo, he just could not sit still. Melodie came in and sat down on a chair.**_

"_**Otto? Why don't you sit for a moment?" Melodie asked.**_

"_**I can't. I'm too worried."**_

"_**I understand that, but patience is a virtue."**_

_**Otto sat down next to Melodie, flipped through another magazine that he read already.**_

"_**Otto? I brought something for you to do while you wait." Melodie pulled out a notepad and pencil.**_

"_**What's this for?" Otto asked as he took the items.**_

"_**To write a song, or more. This is a good time to do so. You can make up a song about Gizmo, or the way you feel, or even both. You know, the best song is made from the experiences you had or having."**_

_**Otto starred at her for moment, then smiled.**_

"_**Thanks."**_

_**She nodded and walked out. That's when he started to write a song.**_

_**Otto hadn't been at the infirmary, let alone out of the cabin, for a few days. He was writing songs so much it took his mind off of everything, but Gizmo. That's when someone came in. They snuck up behind him and hugged him.**_

"_**Hey. I didn't see you when I woke up."**_

_**Otto turned around and saw Gizmo!**_

"_**Gizmo! You're up? How long?"**_

"_**Not long. Just a few minutes ago. I missed you."**_

"_**I missed you too."**_

_**They kissed and then talked for a while. They talked about the Final Jam, and what happened while Gizmo was in the dreadful cave. After an hour, the boys came in.**_

"_**Otto. When?" Chiro asked.**_

"_**Huh? Oh, yeah. Come on Gizmo. I got a surprise for you. It's in the rehearsal hall." Otto said pulling Gizmo.**_

_**When they got to the rehearsal hall, Otto had Gizmo sit in the sit all the way in the front. Otto got on the stage and didn't even you the microphone for this. Sprx emerged from the shadows playing his guitar, while Otto sang the song he had up.**_

_**O: **__I never thought I would, get it/Never thought I could/Get it like that/Get it like this/Get it like everybody knows/That we got something real, shawty/I know what I feel/So shout it like that/Shout it like this/Listen up, everybody knows/But you, so here it goes/'Cause I never really noticed/Took a while for me to see/Playing back the moments/Now I'm starting to believe/That you could be at the show/And know everyone/But it's you who makes me sing/I may not know where we are but/I know who I am/Baby, I'm your biggest fan/Oh/Listen, everytime you smile for me/Takes me a while to bring myself/Back, 'cause you're all that/And I just had to let you know/That I'm screaming out in the crowd for you/I can't be too loud 'cause I don't care/I let 'em all stare/I just want everyone to know/The truth, it's only you/I never really noticed/Took a while for me to see (a while for me to see)/Playing back the moments/And I'm starting to believe (starting to believe)/That you could be at the show/And know everyone/But it's you who makes me sing/I may not know where we are but/I know who I am/Baby, I'm your biggest fan/You showed up and you looked so classy/Made me think twice 'bout/The way I was acting/You were there from the start of it all/Like a dream came to life/Now I'm left in all/Star shines but your light is the brightest/Love flies but your love is the highest/You're so sweet that it drives me crazy/A summer like no other/You're my Memphis Baby/No, I never really noticed/Took a while for me to see (a while for me to see)/Playing back the moments/And I'm starting to believe (starting to believe)/That you could be at the show/And know everyone/But it's you who makes me sing/I may not know where we are but/I know who I am (I know who I am)/Baby, I'm your biggest fan (Ohhh)/Baby, I'm your biggest fan (Ohhh)/Cause that you could be at the show/And know everyone/But it's you who makes me sing/I may not know where we are but/I know who I am/Baby, I'm your biggest fan_

"Well?" Otto asked.

"Well, what? Was it wonderful? Then yes, but who'd you write for? That's my question." Gizmo said.

(You think she's still mad about that whole Cali/Mandra kissing Otto thing? If you said yes, then you are 100% correct!)

"What do you mean, who did I write it for? I wrote it for you."

"You did?"

"Of course. You're my everything Gizmo."

"Really?"

"Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes. You make me wanna sing. Oh, Gizmo, I'm your biggest fan in the whole cosmos and no one could top your love for me. Please, I didn't cheat, I was-what Carbon told me-played?"

"By Cali? And how's that exactly?"

"What'd you mean, Saw?"

"I mean, I think vous etes trop intelligent-you are too smart-for Cali to trick."

"You think I'm…smart?"

"Bien sûr! Vous êtes le gars le plus intelligent que j'ai jamais rencontré!"

"Ah, hum!"

"Not counting Gibson."

"So are you still mad?"

"What does this tell you?"

Then Gizmo kissed Otto.

**Whoo-hoo! Now Halloween Witch won't join the audience that gets mad at me when something bad happens! *takes a few deep breathes* Man, that's a mouth full. Alright, so here's two riddles that have nothing to do with the story itself:**

_What is broken everytime it's spoken?_** and **_Food can help me survive, but water will kill me. What am I?_

**You can NOT use the internet. You people rely on it too much! But you can use your family/friends/or books, your family and friends can NOT go on the internet for you. And the book can't be on the computer either. You must state where you got your answers from. R&R please.**


	13. The Circus of Memphis pt1

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Circus of Memphis!**

It was July 4th on Earth. And Carbon was bouncing off the walls of the girls' cabin, literary.

"Carbon! Come down from there this insist! You could fall!" Melodie was shouting.

"Wow Melodie. You sound more and more like Antauri everyday." Chiro said as the boys walked in.

"Oh, hey guys!" Carbon shouted from the ceiling.

"What in the world are you-oh, is it already 4th of July? Yesh, where did the summer go?" Blaze asked.

"What's the date have to do with anything that's going on with Carbon?" Sprx asked.

"Today is the Camp Bash and Clash! The best part of Camp Jam!" Gizmo shouted running around the room.

"What the heck is the Camp Bash and Clash?" Sprx asked.

"It the time of summer where the Memphis Circus comes to town! And I love it!" Carbon shouted coming behind the boys.

"AH!" The boys screamed.

"Yeah, kiddette. You only like it now because you're not afraid of clowns anymore." Elella teased.

"Elella shut up!" Carbon said.

"You were afraid of clowns?" Sprx asked.

"Yeah. It's sorta embarrassing." Carbon said.

"I was afraid of clowns too, Carbon. It's alright." Chiro said.

"You were? I thought it wasn't right, you know the way they look? The red noses, the goofy hair, and the big shoes! Those were the worst! One of them stepped on my tail once." Carbon said.

"And now you're not afraid Carbon. Are you?" Melodie said.

"Just the shoes. I hated getting my tail stepped on. It hurts a lot more than you'd think." Carbon said.

"Well, the bus is leaving after breakfast! We better get ready!" Gizmo said.

"Right!" The MegaForce shouted getting their hands together for a special cheer.

"Well? Are you guys in or not?" Elella asked.

Then the HyperForce joined in.

"What's the cheer?" Chiro asked.

"The Camp Jam cheer." Seala answered.

"Alright." Nova said.

"Are you ready to Rock? Are you ready to Roll? Then-" The HyperForce started.

"Wait, wait, wait. Not that one." Elella said.

"Yeah. Elella made up one special for the 4th of July." Gizmo said.

"What is it?" Nova asked.

"Follow our lead." Elella said.

"Cirque de Memphis! Il est en ville! Amusons-nous! Toute la journée! Whoo! Yeah!" everyone shouted.

"What did we just say?" Gibson asked.

"Circus of Memphis! It's in town! Let's have fun! All day long!" Elella shouted in English.

"Why was it in a different language?" Antauri asked.

"So Gizmo could understand." Melodie answered.

The whole HyperForce was confused, especially Otto.

"You didn't tell them?" Seala asked.

"I was going to." Gizmo answered.

"Tell us what?" Nova asked.

"My first language is French. I only understand a little English. I piece it together." Gizmo confessed.

"What's French?" Otto asked.

"It's a language here on Earth. This is where I was picked up for the adoption ship." Gizmo said.

"That explains the different words you've been speaking all summer." Gibson said.

"Yeah. Huh, how you say, sorry? I didn't mean to keep it from you. Are you mad?" Gizmo said, now having a little bit of a French accent.

"Campers? Are you ready to get going?" A camp councilor asked.

"Yeah. Let's go guys." Gizmo said, grabbing her book-bag.

"Why you bringing that?" Otto asked.

"You'll see." Gizmo said, keeping another secret hidden away.

At the Circus…

Everyone was walking around and playing games and going on rides and everything. When Elella finally saw the time.

"Gizmo! You gotta go!"

"What?" Gizmo asked.

"The time. Time to go."

"Huh? Oh, right. Gotta go. *Kisses Otto on the face* See you guys later!" Gizmo shouted as she ran off.

"What the heck?" Sprx asked.

"Just come on! We gotta go and catch the show." Elella said.

"What about Gizmo?" Otto asked.

"One: It's Saw. And two: She'll meet us there. Don't worry." Elella said.

"Come on! Let's go get the good seats!" Seala said pulling Gibson.

"Yeah, let's go!"

Then the MegaForce started pulling and pushing the HyperForce. When they got to a big tent, they ran inside and got seats all the way in front.

"Whoo-hoo! Yeah! We made it! Just in time!" Elella and Blaze shouted.

Sprx was going to ask, but then a man came out of the sky on a rope.

"Evening Ladies and Gents! How's it going tonight?" The man asked.

"GOOD!" The whole crowd shouted.

"What? I didn't quite hear that."

"GOOD!" The crowd shouted louder.

"Sorry. Terribly sorry. I must've forgot to clean out my ears before the show again. Now let's see here, um…oh," The man pulled a whole lot of red balloons out of his ears. "That's where those went. Hmm…I better tell the clowns."

The crowd started laughing, except the HyperForce who didn't get any of the gag. Seala noticed.

"What's the matter guys? Not in a funny mood?" Seala asked.

"Yeah, this show not hitting your funny bone?" Elella chimed.

"Bad puns, girls. Actually, those were horrible." Blaze said.

"And you!" The spotlight hit Otto.

"Me?" He asked pointing to himself.

"Yes, yes, yes. You, young man. Come on down here for a second."

Otto got up from his seat and ran down to the center ring. Then the man whispered something in Otto's ear.

"Alright." Then Otto ran back stage.

"He'll be back in a short time. But in the mean time, enjoy the show!" The man disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Back stage…

Otto ran back stage and was amazed. He started walking around and starring at everything.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Otto said.

"Otto?" Otto looked at the voices source and saw Gizmo. "Otto! They picked you? That's amazing!" Gizmo shouted as she ran and hugged Otto.

"Gizmo? Wha-What are you doing?" Otto asked.

"I'm the main act. And they picked you! That's so neat!"

"Gizmo, you got ten." A woman said.

"Alright. Thanks Betty." Gizmo turned back to Otto. "Gotta go. See you soon." Gizmo ran off.

"Hey you!" A man, about nineteen-twenty years of age, shouted.

"Me?"

"Yeah you. I've been looking all over for you. You gotta get ready. Come on." The man started pulling Otto in the opposite way of where Gizmo went.

Back out on stage…

The clowns disappeared into the back of the stage. And the ring-master came back out.

"So how's the show?" The crowd cheered. "Terrific! And now, for the final. The most dangerous stunt ever in Circus history, the tight-rope/trapeze."

"Not so hard." Nova said.

"Wait for it." Elella said.

"Over these deadly sharp knives."

"I feel sorry for the lousy, sucker who has to do that trick." Sprx said.

"And now for the lovely girl of balance. The greenness of the Circus. Gizmoooo the Master of Balance!"

Then the spotlights rose upward and landed on Gizmo. She was standing on a platform.

"GIZMO!" The HyperForce shouted.

"What is she doing?" Nova asked.

"Nova, settle down. It's alright. She does this every year." Melodie said.

Then everyone relaxed, but still was afraid.

"And her partner, Otto!"

Then the spotlight landed on Otto too. He was on the opposite side of the tight-rope. They both stood there and waved at the crowd, while the HyperForce started shouting at the MegaForce.

**So, I bet you're wondering when I'll update again. Tell you the truth, I have no idea. With school and everything, it's pretty hard. Anyways, here's the question:**

_What do you think of Gizmo now? And you can't say sneaky. Or any other word that means the same. And I will look up the word if I do not know it._

**And the answer to the riddles from the previous chapter are: Silence and Fire! Congratulations to StarFire16, you got it right! And you're prize is…I got nothing.**

Gizmo:** How about you give her a part in your story? If she wants.**

Me: **Yeah! That's a great idea Gizmo! So reply yes or no and the details if you do want a part in the story. And that's for anyone, be please StarFire16 reply yes or no.**

**Updating ASAP! And R&R please!**


	14. The Circus of Memphis pt2

**I forgot to tell you what Gizmo was dressed up in for the Circus. She's wearing a gold leotard, gold flats, and a gold bow on her helmet, and everything is sparkly (her outfit that is). **

**And sorry HBee16. Gizmo handed me the wrong name letter. And you can still have your prize if you tell me the name, description of the character (that also means clothes), and personality. And that goes for you too StarFire16 and anyone else who would like to be in my story. First six reviewers with the correct information will be the ones in the story, starting next chapter.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Circus of Memphis pt 2**

The HyperForce had dragged the MegaForce, except for Gizmo and Otto, out of the showing and into the hall so they could talk.

"Why is Otto up there?" Chiro asked.

The HyperForce was in a panic.

"Don't worry." Elella said.

"Will you quit saying that?" Nova shouted.

"Nova, for once Elella is right."

"Watch it Know-it-all!" Elella shouted.

Then the two of them started arguing. Melodie pulled them part from each other.

"Seala, Elella. Stop this."

"Sorry Melodie." The two apologized.

"So why shouldn't we worry when Otto is about hundred feet in the air above dangerously sharp knives?" Gibson asked.

"Because Gizmo is really talented. And everytime Gizmo gets up there on that tight-rope, she never falls or drops the one that's picked from the crowd." Seala explained.

"And she wouldn't dream of dropping her little love monkey, Otto." Elella said, which got followed by a slap upside the head. "OW! Blaze!"

"Blaze is right. Don't make fun of them, Elella. I think Otto and Gizmo are kind of cute together." Nova said.

"Well, now that you've pulled us out of the showing we have to watch it from out here. Thanks HyperForce." Carbon said dramatically.

"It's alright. Gizmo will understand." Melodie said.

"Oh alright."

Up on the tight-rope…

"Wow! We're high up!" Then Otto looked down and saw the knives being put into place. "Hey Gizmo! What's with the knives?" Otto shouted across the way.

"It's part of the act! Don't worry! You'll be fine!" Gizmo shouted back.

"_Alright! Ladies and Gents! Now we're all set! As you can see, there is no net, no strings attached to the two above and nothing between the rope and the ground but the knives! Gizmo the Master of Balance and her picked-from-the-audience partner, Otto!_" The ring-master shouted.

He disappeared back stage and then music played. It was "Circus" By (I know you all are going to hate me but…) Brittany Spears. That's when Gizmo started her act. She tip-toed ran to the middle of the tight-rope, doing a front flip and landing, perfectly, on her hands with her feet straight up in the air. After a moment, Gizmo widened them so she was doing a air-borne split.

Outside…

"Whoa!" that was the only thing the HyperForce could say.

"Yep! And just wait." Blaze said.

On the T.V screen, Gizmo put her feet back up in the air and had disappeared, or so the crowd thought. She had really gotten on a trapeze pole so fast no one saw it coming. Otto was just standing there when Gizmo swung back and grabbed Otto by the hands and swung back out, stopping in the middle of the arena.

Back on the tight-rope…

"AH! Gizmo! Put me down!" Otto was freaking out.

"Calm down. I won't drop you. You trust me right?"

Otto calmed down.

"Yeah, but it wasn't you I was worried about. It was the knives."

"We're to high up for them to touch you."

Then Gizmo realized that they hadn't moved for some time. She looked at the crowd and blushed.

"Euh ... nous ferions mieux de la présente loi sur ou avec nous ont une émeute sur nos mains."

"What?"

"Oops, sorry. I said, 'We better get this act on with or we're have a riot on our hands'."

Otto looked at the crowd too.

"You're right. Let's do this."

"Alright!" Gizmo shouted to the back stage crew to restart the music.

Gizmo tossed Otto in the air so he would do a summer-salt. While she jumped onto the bar of the trapeze and stood there on her tiptoes and jumped onto the tight-rope while catching Otto in the process.

"Whoa. You caught me."

"What? You think I'd let you fall?"

"No. That's not what I meant. I mean…um…"

"I was only joking Otto."

"Oh."

"Hey. You're on the tight-rope, and you're standing by yourself."

"What?" Otto looked down and screamed. He lost his balance.

"I got ya." Gizmo said in an attempt to grab Otto but failed. "Otto!"

Gizmo grabbed the tight-rope and cut it with one of her saws. It swung down and she caught Otto right before he hit the knives.

"AH! Gizmo! I thought you said-"

"Je sais ce que j'ai dit! I know what I said!"

After the crew got the knives out of the way, Gizmo and Otto climbed down. There was no one in the seating anymore. The crew made sure the two were alright when the teams ran in.

"GIZMO!" The MegaForce shouted, but the HyperForce shouted "OTTO!"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Don't worry. If it wasn't for Gizmo-"

"Gizmo? It was Gizmo who made you fall in the first place." Nova shouted.

"What? No, no. Nova-"

"No Otto. She's right." Gizmo said.

"What? Gizmo? No. No, no, no. It wasn't your fault." Otto said grabbing Gizmo's hand in both of his.

"No, it was. And that's why…I think…we shouldn't see each other again." Gizmo said pulling her hand away.

"Gizmo, no. I'm alright. Look. I'm better than ever. Don't worry about it. One time deal, really. I know it was a one time deal. Come on."

"No Otto. Please. I'm to dangerous. I shouldn't etre autour de vous. I'm *sobs* sorry." Gizmo started crying and ran out of the tent to back stage.

Otto wanted to run after her but he couldn't move his legs.

**I know, I know! Again with the break-up with Gizmo and Otto! Well, at least this one isn't over Otto kissing an "ugly weasel," as one of the reviews put it. AND I AGREE 100% ABOUT MANDRA AND MANDARIN BEING UGLY WEASELS! I'm still thinking about Gizmo and Otto getting back together this story or the next, or never. BTW: Mandra and Mandarin are no longer in camp until the end of the story. Maybe. Still thinking about.**

**So here's my question:**

_I am red, gold, and sometime black, and an old symbol. What and where am I?_

**No prize for this one, just want an answer. Thanks!**


	15. New Friends

**Chapter Fifteen**

**New Friends**

It's been four days since the Circus and the day Otto and Gizmo finally broke up. Otto never left the cabin, all he does is lay on his bunk, under the covers.

"Mech, you gotta come out some time." Chiro said.

"What we gonna do? Otto's really hurting." Nova said.

"I don't know." Seala said.

A few hours later…

Everyone came out of the Boys' cabin. Gizmo stood up.

"Well? Did it work?" Gizmo asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"You really hurt him Saw."

"Oh. This is all my fault! I knew I could only hurt him! AH!" Gizmo shouted.

"Gizmo! Calm down!" Seala said.

"Yeah. It's alright." Blaze said.

"But I broke up with him because of this, and now Mech won't come out! What do I do?" Gizmo said.

"Gizmo. Calm down. Just talk to him." Melodie said.

"What? Me? Talk to him? In there? Oh no! No way! I'll only hurt him more than I already have! Look! I gotta go and see…um…Amy! So later!" Gizmo said running away.

"What's going on with them?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

Everyone turned and saw a girl about 11 years old, curly brown hair, green eyes. She seemed a little shy since she was hiding behind another girl about Chiro's age with brown hair, and blue eyes, and sparkly rainbow braces.

"Hi. Who are you two?" Nova asked.

"My names Starr!" The taller girl shouted.

"I'm Melissa." the other girl said.

Starr was smiling huge! Everyone started to freak out about her huge smile.

"Um…hello. But can we help you two?" Seala said.

"What? Oh yeah. We overheard the conversation wanted to know what was going on. Is Saw still mad Mech for the thing with Cali 'Sunshine'?" Starr asked.

"No. She-*Starr hugs Elella* Why are you hugging me?" Elella asked.

"I love animals! Especially monkeys!" Starr shouted.

"Ow! Alright! Enough already! Help!" Elella shouted.

Everyone just laughed.

"So are you two sisters?" Melodie asked Melissa.

Melissa shook her head.

"She's like one but we're just Cabin bunkers. We're in Cabin 2."

"I see."

"Melodie! Help me please!" Elella shouted.

"Alright Elella. I'm coming. Excuse me um…Melissa was it?"

Melissa nodded and then Melodie got Starr's grip off of Elella.

"So what's with them?" Starr asked.

Everyone was sitting on the steps now.

"That performance a few days ago. Gizmo almost had Otto killed." Nova answered.

"Oh yeah. I remember that." Starr said.

"Yeah. She was really good on the tight-rope." Melissa added.

"Yes. Well, that was an accident, the part where Otto fell that is." Gibson started.

"And Gizmo thinks she'll hurt Otto further than she almost did and broke up with him." Seala finished.

"And it wasn't her fault." A voice said from behind.

"Otto!" Seala shouted.

"Hey guys. Who's this?" Otto said sitting down.

"This is Melissa and Starr. They're bunkers together in Cabin 2." Melodie said.

"Hey. Nice to meet you." Otto greeted with sadness in his voice .

Otto didn't seem himself but it was like him to greet and make new friends.

"We heard what happened. How you doing?" Starr asked.

"I'm still in pain, but I'll live." Otto answered.

"What should we do? You two _need_ to get back together." Starr said.

"Yeah. We heard that song you wrote for her. It was beautiful." Melissa said.

"Thanks."

"You think you could sing a few bars?" Starr asked.

"Why should he?" Another voice asked.

A girl was standing there. She had dark brown hair with purple high-lights and purple bangs, purple eyes, and she as tall as Starr.

"Karalynn! What you doing here?" Starr asked with an 'go away' attitude.

"To find you two. We have cabin check-ups in ten. Better hurry. My parts done."

"I did mine last night." The two said.

"Stacking everything in a pile is not clean. Now, get going!" Karalynn demanded.

"Oh alright. Bye guys." The two said before walking away.

Karalynn stood there and starred at them and then walked away.

"What's her problem?" Nova asked.

No one had a clue.

**I know this was relatively short but I just wanted to get those few people in there. Hope I did the characters right for you three: Halloween Witch (Karalynn), StarFire16 (Starr (of course)), and HBee16 (Melissa). Melissa/HBee16, I made you a little younger, hope that was okay. I just wanted to put a junior camp Jammer in there so no one got the idea that this camp was only for ages 12-19 or something. Again, hope the characters are okay and everything. And I do not have a question for this chapter. So bye! 'Til next time!**


	16. Voulez Vous

**The answer the chapter 14's question it a Chinese Dragon. The National colors are red, gold, and black.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Voulez-Vous**

The next day, the boys were getting dressed and ready for breakfast, except for Otto who was already dressed.

"Hey Otto. It's pancake day for breakfast. You ready to go?" Blaze asked.

"Nah. I'm not hungry." Otto answered.

Everyone stopped moving and starred at Otto.

"Did you just say…you're _not_ hungry?" Sprx asked.

"Yeah. I just don't feel hungry. It's weird." Otto said.

"Maybe you're more upset about Saw than we all thought." Antauri said.

"Maybe. …You guys go on ahead. I'm gonna go around camp." Otto said walking out of the cabin.

"Man. I didn't even know Otto couldn't be hungry." Blaze said.

"Us either." The others said.

Outside the cabin…

"Otto!" A voice called.

Otto looked and saw Cali.

"What do you want?" Otto asked.

"I just wanted to say sorry about you and Gizmo."

"Yeah right. Leave me alone." Otto said as he started walking away.

"Oh come on Otto. Mandarin…I mean Ronald, my not like you, but I do. Why waste your time wallowing in pity for that green monkey when you can have me?" Cali said.

"I said leave me alone!" Otto said a little loud.

"Oh, come on Otto. Just give me a chance."

"No! GO AWAY!" Otto shouted.

"Just a small chance?"

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Otto screamed.

Then he walked away. Cali/Mandra didn't follow, she just stood there in shock.

"Did it work?" A boy's voice asked.

"Yes. The plan is working perfectly, Mandarin."

"Good."

"The wobble of the tight-rope was genius Mandarin. Now nothing can stop us from breaking the others' spirits." Cali said.

"Yes. Well, who should we go after next?"

"Let's go after those two soulful ones. Ying and Yang (Antauri and Melodie)."

"Great idea, but how?" Ronald/Mandarin asked.

Back in the Mess Hall…

The boys entered the Mess Hall to sit with the girls.

"Hey." Seala said.

"Hey." Gibson said.

Gibson went in for a kiss but was stopped by Seala's hand.

"What?" Gibson asked.

"Not in front of you-know-who." Seala whispered.

Gizmo looked up from her tray, she wasn't eating either.

"Chem, it's fine. I want you to happy. I don't care if you kiss Brainic in front of me."

"Gizmo, I don't want to. I'm afraid it'll make you-you know."

Gizmo slammed her hand on the table.

"I don't care! I broke up with him! I don't feel guilty about it at all! I honestly don't care!" Gizmo screamed, then she walked out of the Mess Hall.

"Whoa." Elella said.

"She was lying." Melodie said.

"What?" Chiro asked, confused about Melodie's statement.

"Gizmo, was lying about not caring. She loves Otto. Why wouldn't she care about the break up? And, plus, Gizmo wouldn't go on an angry scream like that unless she felt guilty." Melodie answered.

No one spoke.

At the lake…

"*sigh* I wish she would love me again." Otto said to himself.

*Rustle, rustle, rustle*

Otto sighed and played with the sand.

"Mandra, if that's you, then go away!" Otto shouted.

"Otto?"

Otto turned around and saw Gizmo.

"Gizmo? What you doing here?" Otto said standing up.

"Me? I was just going to-"

"Toss pebbles?"

"Yeah. How you know?"

"That's what I was doing."

Gizmo sat down on the ground and started tossing pebbles in the water.

"Hey, do you know how to skip pebbles?" Otto asked.

"What?"

"Do you know how to skip pebbles?"

"No. Why?"

"Wanna learn?"

"Sure." Gizmo stood up.

"Alright. So, grab a flat pebble." They both picked up a flat pebble. "Good. Now you just snap your wrist back and snap it forward to get it to skip."

Otto demonstrated and made the pebble skip five times.

"Wow. Your good."

"Thanks. Now you try."

Gizmo tried and didn't succeed.

"I didn't do it."

"Try again." Otto handed her another pebble. "But this time snap your wrist." Otto got in front of her and held her wrist so he could show her. "Like this." He folded the wrist over and over.

Gizmo started blushing.

"Um…I think I got it. Thanks."

"Oh, alright."

Otto stepped away and let Gizmo try again. Gizmo tried again and got it.

"I did it! I did it! Oh my gosh!" Gizmo hugged Otto and kissed him. After a second she pulled away. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's alright. Um…good job."

"Um…thanks."

"Wanna go back to camp?"

"Uh… no thanks."

"Okay. Um…see you later?"

"Yeah. And that kiss? It never happened."

"Um…right."

Otto disappeared into the bushes, leaving Gizmo alone.

"_What was that?_" The two thought.

Back at camp (6 o'clock)…

Everyone was at the flag pole sitting around and talking. Starr and Melissa were there too.

"Hey everyone." Otto said as he walked over.

"Hey. Where were you?" Nova asked.

"At the lake. Tossing pebbles. Thinking."

"Thinking? About what?" Starr asked.

"Gizmo."

"You got Gizmo on the brain my friend." Melodie said.

"Yeah."

"Hey. Cheer up. Let's have a party!" Elella said.

"What for?" Seala asked.

"Just to cheer Otto up."

"Hmm…that's not a bad idea." Melodie said.

"It's not?" Carbon asked.

"Hey. I make good parties."

"Yeah. Like my fifth birthday party." Carbon said.

"Hey. That was not my fault. That was Sean's. He knocked over the cake."

"Uh-huh. Sure it was."

"IT WAS!"

"Alright you two. That's enough."

"Sorry Melodie."

Later that night, around the camp fire…

"Come on Gizmo. It'll be fun." Elella was pulling Gizmo.

"No, Sky. I wanna be alone."

"Come on."

"No, no, no. Don't make me, please?"

Gizmo stopped Elella when she saw Otto being pulled as well.

"Oh no. No, no, no. I see what you doing. No way! I'm out!" Gizmo tried to run the other way, but Elella grabbed Gizmo and, literary, dragged Gizmo to the camp fire.

"Alright Campers! Let's get this Camp fire started!"

Everyone started dancing in partners, and Otto and Gizmo were put together.

**Campers (Not Otto and Gizmo): **_People everywhere/A sense of expectation/Hanging in the air/Giving out a spark/Across the room/Your eyes are glowing in the dark/And here we go again/We know the start/We know the end/Masters of the scene/We've done it all before/And now we're back/To get some more/You know what I mean/Voulez-vous/Take it now or leave it/Now is all we get/Nothing promised/No regrets/Voulez-vous/Ain't no big decision/You know what to do/La question/C'est voulez-vous/Voulez-vous/_

"Otto, I'm sorry!"

"What? I can't hear you!"

"I said, 'I'm sorry'! I didn't mean to hurt you! Voulez-vous take me back?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

**Campers (Not Otto and Gizmo): **_And here we go again/We know the start/We know the end/Masters of the scene/We've done it all before/And now we're back/To get some more/You know what I mean/Voulez-vous/Take it now or leave it/Now is all we get/Nothing promised/ No regrets/Voulez-vous/Take it now or leave it/Now is all we get/Nothing promised/No regrets/Voulez-vous/Ain't no big decision_

The song was still going.

"Gizmo, you don't look to good! You wanna sit down?" Otto asked.

"I'm fine!"

_Voulez-vous!_

As soon as the campers said that, Gizmo fell over.

"GIZMO!" Otto shouted.

"Oh dear. Gizmo? Sweety?" Seala asked seeing if she was alright.

"What's wrong with her?" Starr asked.

"She fainted." Seala answered.

"Fainted? How?" Melissa asked.

"I don't know." Seala said.

"Huh? Mom?" Gizmo was very weak.

"I'm right here Gizmo." Melodie said kneeling on the ground.

"I don't feel to good."

"Don't speak Sweety."

"What happened?"

"You fainted. You haven't eaten in days. You're probably very weak."

Gizmo closed her eyes again.

"Gizmo?" Gizmo fainted again. "Gizmo? GIZMO?" Melodie started freaking out.

"Melodie. Calm down." Blaze, Elella, and Carbon pulled Melodie away.

Lea rushed over and brought Gizmo to the infirmary.

The next day, in the infirmary…

Otto, Melodie, and Antauri all slept on the chairs in the waiting room. Lea walked in and woke them up.

"Dearies? Wake up." Everyone woke up.

"What time is it?" Otto asked.

"It's ten o'clock. And someone's awake. She wants to see you three." Lea answered.

Otto shot up from his sit and wanted to walk into the back room but was scared. Then someone's hand rested on his shoulder.

"She wants to see you. Come on." Melodie said.

"Oh, alright." Otto said.

They walked to the back room. Gizmo was sitting up on her bed and eating some cereal.

"Gizmo? Dreary? You have some visitors." Lea said.

Gizmo looked at who was there to see her.

"Yang! Ying! Hi!" Gizmo said.

"Come on in. It's okay." Lea said.

Otto looked around the corner and walked in.

"Hi Saw." Otto greeted.

"Oh, hi Mech.

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"Wow. You two have some real vocab. I can hardly keep up." Melodie said.

Gizmo giggled.

"Good one Melodie. You sounded just like Elella."

"Thank you. Thank you. I'll be here all week." Melodie said bowing.

Everyone laughed. Then there was another awkward silence.

"Come on Melodie. Let's go tell the others that Gizmo has woken up." Antauri said, winking at Melodie.

"Huh? Oh, oh, right. Everyone will be thrilled to hear the news. Um…Lea? Please show us out?" Melodie said.

"Alright, this way."

Otto started following, when Lea stopped him.

"Oh, I need someone to watch Gizmo while I go get some more food for her. Will you be a dear and watch her please?"

"Uh…sure. I'll watch her."

"Oh, thank you. Now she's not allowed out of bed, under any matter. Got it?"

"Aye aye chief."

"Great. Thank you again!" Lea said walking out.

Otto walked back into the room where Gizmo was.

"Hey. Where's Lea?" Gizmo asked without even looking.

"Went to get more food for you. I'm supposed to watch you and make sure nothing happens to you." Otto answered.

"Really? Okay." Gizmo was flipping through channels on the TV.

"What cha doing?" Otto asked.

"Looking for a show to watch."

Otto watched as the channels were flipped through. Then Gizmo landed on one. It was something in French so he couldn't understand it. But it was kind of SOAP Opera.

"What's this about?" Otto asked.

"About a um…a girl and boy. They feel guilty about not telling the other how they feel."

"Hmm…" Otto watched in silence.

At the lake…

Antauri was waiting for Melodie. Then he heard a noise from the bushes.

"Melodie?"

"Ow! Oh, you-! Ow!" And out from the bushes came Cali/Mandra and Ronald/Mandarin.

**Me: CLIFF HANGER! Sorry everyone. Wait until next chapter. Antauri goes all OOCness on us.**

**Antauri: I go what?**

**Me: You'll see. And I only found out that Mandarin and Mandra have the first four letters of my name! I hate that! And I don't like my name being part of bad guys' names!**

**Chiro: You're evil.**

**Me: I am not!**

**Chiro: Yes you are.**

**Me: No I am not.**

**Chiro: Yes you are.**

**Me: Am not!**

**Chiro: Are too!**

**Me: Am not!**

**Chiro: Are too!**

**Me: Am not!**

**Chiro: Are too!**

**Melodie: ENOUGH! This is going no where. Sheesh! What am I? A referee?**

***Everyone's freaked out.***

**Elella: So, here's the chapter question.**

_What's Voulez-vous mean? You can NOT use the internet. But you can use your family/friends/or books, your family and friends can NOT go on the internet for you. And the book can't be on the computer either. You must state where you got your answers from._

**R&R Please! Thank you!**


	17. Talk the Truth and Only the Truth

**Voulez-vous is French for "Would you".**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Talk the Truth and Only the Truth**

_At the lake…_

_Antauri was waiting for Melodie. Then he heard a noise from the bushes._

"_Melodie?"_

"_Ow! Oh, you-! Ow!" And out from the bushes came Cali/Mandra and Ronald/Mandarin._

"Mandarin! Mandra!" Antauri got his ghost claws out. "What you doing here?"

"Will you get off of me?" Mandra shouted.

Mandarin had gotten up then helped Mandra up.

"I repeat, 'What are-"

"We heard the first time! And we're here to warn you." Mandra said.

"About?"

"About Melodie. I think she's losing interest in you." Mandra answered.

"Lose interest…in me?" Antauri repeated questionably.

"Yes. Antauri, Melodie is losing interest in you, isn't she?" Mandarin asked.

"How exactly?"

"Well, for one thing: when was the last time you two kissed?"

"Well, not since we came here, but-"

"Oh no. That's a bad sign. Melodie might be getting over you. Poor, poor, poor Antauri. Someone you love is starting to not love you back."

Antauri shook his head, getting that horrible thought out of his head.

"You're lying." Antauri said, so calmly.

"Are we?" Mandra asked.

Then they walked away, leaving Antauri pondering over this. He couldn't tell if they were really lying or not. And after about ten minutes Melodie came through the bushes. She stood there, more beautiful than ever, carrying a small box. Melodie noticed that Antauri was thinking deeply about something. She walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey."

"Oh Melodie. Hi."

"Well, should we go?"

"Yes." Melodie started climbing in the canoe when something caught her. "But I must ask you something first."

Melodie climbed back out.

"Yes Antauri?"

"Do you-Are you…um-"

"Yes?"

"Are you…losing interest…in me?" Antauri stuttered.

"Losing interest in you? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It sounds…out of character of me, but are you thinking about…breaking up with me?"

"What? Antauri! What are you saying?"

"I'm not saying anything."

"Well, it sure, like fire, sounds like you wanna break up."

"No, no. I don't! I just wanted to know if you were thinking about it! I would never dream of it!"

"How am I supposed to believe that?"

"Um…uh-"

"You know what? We're through! You hear me? Through Antauri!"

Melodie stood there and started getting tears in her eyes. Antauri went to hug her when she threw the box down on the ground and ran away.

"Melodie! Wait!"

Antauri bent down and picked up the box. He stood back up and opened the box. There was a letter.

"_To Antauri: Happy two year anniversary! I brought these with me for today. Hope to be with you forever. Forever love for you, Melodie._" Antauri read aloud.

Antauri put the letter back in the box and looked at what else was there. There, in the box, were the Ying-Yang necklaces Melodie made exactly two years before. Antauri took his out of the box and put it on. Then he closed the box and stuffed it in his jacket pocket. Antauri ran to camp to find Melodie.

Back at Camp…

"And then…I don't know…I just-" Melodie finished her explanation of what just happened.

She was sitting with Elella and Seala.

"Melodie? Melodie?" Antauri was calling. Then he saw her. "Melodie!"

Antauri ran over but only to be stopped by Seala and Elella.

"Go away. She doesn't want to hear anything more from you." Elella said.

"Please. I just I want to say-"

"You're a big jerk to our mom?" Elella shouted.

"Elella, please. Calm down." Seala insisted.

"Thank you Seala."

"Antauri, please. I advise you to not talk to Melodie right now. She's really hurt."

"It's alright you two." Melodie said. "Why don't you two go on ahead and I'll meet you in the Mess Hall."

"Are you sure Melodie?" The two asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Then the two walked off. Melodie sat back down on a log and Antauri sat next to her.

"Melodie. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"You didn't want to break up?"

"No. Never."

Melodie noticed the necklace.

"You-You're wearing our necklace. But I had it in the-the box. I have it-"

"Right here." Antauri handed Melodie the box. "That was a very nice card. And happy two year anniversary to you too."

"Oh, Antauri."

Then they kissed.

At the Mess Hall…

"And then we left." Seala finished.

"You just left?" Gibson asked.

"Yeah. What'd you want us to do? If we refused to leave then Melodie would've Mind Screamed us." Elella said.

"It's true. And Elella and I found that out the hard way. Let me tell ya, it's not a very cool move if it's used on you." Carbon said.

"No way." Nova said.

Melodie and Antauri walked into the Mess Hall, hand in hand. They walked over to the table and sat next to Chiro.

"I thought you two were over." Sprx questioned.

"A misunderstanding Sprx."

"Yes. It was my fault."

Karalynn, Starr, and Melissa all ran in and over to the table.

"GUYS! WHERE'S GIZMO!" The three shouted.

"Hey calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, _boy_." Karalynn hissed.

"Alright?"

"Ignore her. Karalynn's not a very good sport when it comes to boys." Starr said.

"Well, why do you need Gizmo?" Nova asked, quickly changing the subject.

"We need Otto too." Starr added.

"We over heard Cali and Ronald." Melissa stated.

"They said the whole tight-rope accident was because they shook the pole and made Otto lose his balance." Karalynn added.

"No way!" Elella and Nova said at once.

"That was weird." Sprx said.

"No kidding." Nova said.

"Well, where are they?" Starr asked.

"The infirmary. Otto's been helping Lea out all day just so he can stay with Gizmo." Chiro answered, getting up from his seat.

That's when everyone left the Mess Hall and ran to the infirmary. When they got there, Otto was in the waiting room pacing.

"Otto!" Starr and Melissa shouted as they ran in and hugged him.

"Starr, Melissa. Hi. Um…why are you hugging me so tightly?" Otto asked.

"Oops sorry." Melissa and Starr let go of him.

"It's okay. Hey, did you come to see Gizmo?"

"And you." Melissa said.

"What about? Did I do something wrong?" Otto asked.

"No, Otto. Karalynn, Starr and Melissa all overheard Cali and Ronald talking and they said they made you get all off balance on the tight-rope." Seala explained.

"They did?" Otto asked.

Everyone nodded.

"We gotta tell Gizmo!" Nova said starting to run to the back. Otto caught her hand right before she turned the corner. "Otto? What's wrong? Don't you wanna tell her?"

"I wish I could."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Elella asked.

"Gizmo's blood pressure went up to high and fast."

"Oh no. Gizmo's-" Seala couldn't finish her sentence.

"No, no. She's just in a deep sleep, as Lea put it. Lea said it's like Gizmo's in a state of hibernation."

"For how long?" Melodie asked.

"Lea didn't say."

No one spoke until Lea came out.

"What's going-Oh, hello."

"Hi Lea. How's Gizmo, I mean Saw?" Nova asked.

"Her blood pressure's back to normal, but Gizmo, the poor thing, she'll be asleep for sometime now."

"Otto, may Melodie and I talk to you?" Antauri asked.

"Sure."

"Alone, please." Melodie said.

Everyone started leaving and Nova said they'd met at the Rehearsal Hall later. Lea started walking to the back room.

"Lea. Can you stay in here please?" Melodie asked.

"Of course dreary." Lea answered.

Then everyone sat down and talked, Melodie started.

"Otto." She touched his hand. "Antauri and I, we talked it over and I've noticed a big change in Gizmo's attitude since you two broke up."

"So, she's happier. That's what I want her to be. Is happy."

"But she's not happy." Antauri said.

"What?"

"It's true. Gizmo's in a state of depression." Melodie said.

"Depression?"

"Really, really sad." Antauri summed.

"Oh, but how?"

"Well, she doesn't eat, doesn't sleep, and Gizmo's slow and always sad now." Antauri said.

"But what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, it started the day after the Circus." Melodie answered.

"Our break up. Alright. But I don't see why Lea, no offense, had to be here."

"Because, Sweety, there's a way to wake Gizmo up and let her not be depressed anymore." Lea said.

"How?"

"To talk to her." Melodie answered.

"Talk to her? But how? She's asleep."

"Yes, but only the ones who truly love you will wake up to your voice." Melodie said.

"Really?" The three nodded. "Alright. I'll go talk to her." He started walking to the back room, but stopped at the corner. "Ying, Yang?"

"Yes Mech?" Antauri asked.

"Thanks." Then he disappeared into the back room.


	18. The Kidnapped, The Crying, and The Alone

**Chapter Eighteen**

**The Kidnapped, The Crying, and The Alone**

As Otto walked to the back room he couldn't help but feel strange, like he knew he wanted to but was too nervous to do so. Otto stopped outside the room and tried to breathe. After a moment he walked into the room and sat down on a chair next to Gizmo's bed.

In Camp at the Mess Hall (Outside)…

"Antauri! Melodie!" Nova shouted over.

They ran over.

"Hey. So what happened?" Starr asked.

"We thought Otto needed to talk to Gizmo alone." Melodie answered.

"But isn't Gizmo out cold?" Melissa asked.

"Are having him try that old trick, Yang?" Seala asked.

"Yes. I think it'll work."

"Hey, I am not like boys but I gotta tell you two something." Karalynn said.

"Yes?" Melodie asked.

"Look, Starr and Melissa didn't hear this but I did. Those two skunk-bags are going to try and get you two to break up." Karalynn said in a very sassy tone.

"Cali and Ronald?" Melodie asked.

Karalynn nodded.

"I knew it!" Antauri shouted.

Everyone turned to Antauri.

"You knew what?" Melodie asked.

"Uh…Ronald and Cali showed up at the lake before you showed and-"

"They what?" Melodie shouted not believing what she heard.

"They said some things and left." Antauri said.

"And they told you I was losing interest in you, didn't they?" Antauri nodded sadly. "AND YOU BELIEVED THEM?"

"Antauri, that's not like you." Chiro said.

"I know, but, honestly enough, I couldn't tell if they were lying or not."

"When we get back to Shuggazoom, we are rebooting you." Melodie shouted.

Antauri was scared then he relaxed and pointed to two figures by the trees.

"Melodie." Antauri said.

Everyone looked and saw them too. It was Cali and Ronald.

"Oooo, those two are going to die." Elella said.

"Whoa there cowgirl." Blaze said holding Elella back.

"I kinda agree with Elella. Those two are gonna die." Sprx said.

"Sprx!" Nova said holding Sprx back.

Cali and Ronald walked over and stood there silent.

"Hey there Seala. Still don't like me?" Ronald/Mandarin asked.

Gibson stood in front of Seala.

"Leave her alone." He demanded.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll-I'll-I'll-"

"I'll-I'll. You'll do nothing." Ronald/Mandarin pushed Gibson on the ground and laughed.

Seala ran over to him.

"You big jerk!" Seala screamed.

Ronald grabbed Seala's arm and pulled her away from Gibson.

"Let her go!" Chiro and Carbon said.

"No."

"Gibson! Help me! AH!" Seala shouted.

Gibson couldn't get up, he was to weak from the grounds impacted landing. Cali was in the way so no one could get to Seala and Ronald, who took Seala into the woods.

In the Infirmary…

Otto sat there on the chair, holding Gizmo's hand in both of his. He was thinking of how to start. Then he started.

"Gizmo, if you can hear me, then please come back." He waited a moment. "Um…look, I don't know how to tell you this,…but…um…I love you." Another moment passed. "Gizmo, I love you. I don't know how to feel anymore. Please, wake up! Just wake up! I miss you and I want you back! Please!" He started crying. "Look. Those girls I told you about; Starr, Melissa, and Karalynn; they overheard Mandarin and Mandra talking and it was their fault I fell, not you. …Um…please, Gizmo-Saw, just wake up. Please?"

Otto put his head down on his hands that were still holding Gizmo's one hand. He was crying harder than ever. Otto started mumbling when something on his hand tightened. He looked up in shock and saw Gizmo's eyes opening.

"Mech?"

"Gizmo!" Otto shouted as he hugged her.

"Ow!"

"Oops, sorry. It's just…I've never been so happy to see you before."

"I heard everything."

"You did?"

"Yeah, and I love you too."

They both smiled. After, about ten minutes, there was running.

"Otto! Mandarin, he-" Elella stopped mid-sentence when she saw Gizmo sitting up. "AH! Gizmo! You're awake!"

"Elella, hugs later. What happened?" Gizmo said.

"Huh? Oh, right. Mandarin, he took Seala in the woods right after he pushed Gibson on the ground and hurt him."

"Is he okay?" Otto asked.

"Yeah, just weakened. Gibson's in the next room over being taken-"

"But I have to!" A voice screamed in the next room.

"That'd be him." Elella said.

Otto helped Gizmo up and into the next room. They stood in the doorway watching.

"Let me go!" Gibson was screaming and struggling to get up.

"Gibson, you need to rest!" Chiro said.

Nova, Antauri, Sprx and Chiro were trying to hold Gibson down but it was becoming futile.

"Man, Gibson, you're stronger than you look." Sprx said.

Otto hopped on the bed to help.

"Otto! Aren't you supposed to be talking to Gizmo?" Antauri asked.

"She's awake! I came to help!" Otto was started to hold Gibson down harder.

"OW! Otto!" Gibson screamed.

"Sorry Gibson." Otto said letting go.

"Don't let go!" The others shouted.

"Sorry." Otto held on again.

Lea came in with a needle to make Gibson sleep.

"He needs to hold still." Lea said.

"It kinda hard to do that." Sprx said.

"AH!" Everyone screamed as Gibson pushed them off.

Gibson used so much energy doing that he shut down in lack of energy cells.

"Gibson!" Nova shouted.

"I'll take care of him. You, drearies, go get Seala."

"Thank you Lea." Melodie said.

Then they all left to find Seala. After they left the infirmary, Lea's shape changed in Mandra.

"You're quite welcome." Then she laughed evilly.

In the woods…

"Let me go!" Seala screamed.

Seala was pinned to the ground by Mandarin (in his form).

"Why?"

"Because you're a big fat jerk!"

"Nope sorry. Not a good enough excuse."

Mandarin kissed Seala for a moment. After he pulled away she slapped him, hard enough to leave a red mark.

"That wasn't a very good idea." He got up. "Get up!" He grabbed Seala's arm and pulled her up off the ground.

"AH!" Seala screamed.

Mandarin threw her into the wall.

"You're going to pay for slapping me."

Then Mandarin punched Seala in the mouth. He went for another one when something hit Mandarin away.

"Seala. Are you alright?" Melodie asked.

Gizmo and Melodie checked Seala over.

"She out." Gizmo said.

"And she'll stay like that." Mandarin said throwing Sprx, who hit him, on the ground.

"Sprx!" Nova shouted as she ran over.

She went to hit Mandarin square in the face when something beat her to the punch.

"Mandarin, you're a very naughty monkey." The figure shouted.

"Gibson?" Nova asked.

"Yes, and I believe this piece of trash is your partner." Gibson said throwing Mandra on the ground toward Mandarin.

"Impossible!"

"Yes. Impossible." Then Gibson attacked Nova.

"Gibson! What are you doing?" Nova shouted.

"Who ever said I was Gibson?" The blue simian turned into Mandra. And the Mandra figure turned into Gibson, the real one.

"AH! Get off!" Nova shouted as she hit Mandra off.

Then Nova stood up.

"I don't feel to good." Nova fell to her knees.

"Nova? What's the matter?" Gizmo asked.

"I feel weak." Then Nova fainted.

"What'd you do to her?" Gizmo shouted.

"You don't remember that little power I have?"

"Draining powers?"

"And energies. That's right." Mandra picked Gizmo up by the throat. "Unfortunately for you, you won't get that little pleasure."

"Let her go!" Otto shouted as head-butted Mandra.

Gizmo fell to the ground, she was still really weak.

"You alright?"

"*coughing* Yeah, I think so."

Then Mandra, Mandarin and everyone else were in a huge fight with each other. After a while, it was just Sprx, Elella, and Blaze against Mandra. Mandarin slipped away and over to Seala. Seala was just starting to get up, when Mandarin got her by the neck.

"Now to finish you."

Mandarin started laughing evilly when something zapped him. He got up and saw the real Gibson.

"I told you to leave her alone!"

**Me: Cliff Hanger!**

**Elella: Questions!**

**Me: Yes?**

**Elella: **_What song would you like the guys (Blaze, Antauri, Otto, Sprx, and Gibson only) for their gals? And song should all the girls sing (Elella, Melodie, Gizmo, Seala, Nova, and Carbon)? _**And one more question: **_What song should Gizmo and Seala sing at Final Jam against Cali/Mandra and Ronald/Mandarin?_

**Me: Very good questions Elella. Which I really, really, really need answers to. PLEASE give me some suggestions. And please make them age appropriate. Thank you!**


	19. Spells Spell Spells

**Halloween Witch-No you, Starr, and Melissa are not here, in this fight. I will put you in a fight, just not this one.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Spells Spell Spells**

"Impossible! You were-"

"Out cold? Yes, I know. But I rebooted my system to a full extent." Gibson said, he had his drills out.

"Gibson." Seala said weakly.

"Seala, stay still. I've got the brute."

Then Gibson shot twice on either side of Mandarin. Mandarin was so scared he ran with his tail between his legs! (Stupid!) Then Gibson rebooted everyone, including Carbon and Chiro.

"Ow. Now I know what you guys feel like when you get turned back on." Chiro said.

"Yeah. My head feels like a steam-roller ran over it." Carbon said.

"You get used to it." Gizmo said.

"*groans* Gibson."

"Seala!" Gibson said running over. "You're going to be alright Seala."

"He really hurt me Gibson. I don't think I will be."

Seala had blood running down from her neck. Mandarin's claw cut pretty deep into her neck.

"No, no. You will be. You will be."

"No, I'm sorry Gibson. But you're wrong. I just want to say one thing though."

"Yes?"

"I…love…you." Then Seala died.

"Seala." Gibson started crying.

Some one put a hand on Gibson's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Sprx said.

No one spoke. Only cried.

"Mandarin did this." Gibson said.

He had rage filling up inside him.

"Gibson, don't go after Mandarin because he killed Seala. There will be other chances and other ways to get rid of your anger." Nova said.

Gibson calmed down and a few tears fell to Seala's dead body. There was a glow after a moment. Gibson looked and saw that the cut and blood was gone, but Seala was still dead.

"Let's give her a proper funeral." Melodie said.

Gibson nodded.

After ten minutes, they had Seala's body inside the cave and surrounded by flowers.

A few days later…

Gibson didn't sleep. He couldn't. He tried all the ways who could think of but nothing worked. So he just laid on his bed silently. The sun shown through the windows, waking everyone up.

"Morning Gibson." Sprx greeted as he climbed out of his bed.

"Morning." Gibson said gloomily.

"Still sad?" Blaze asked.

"Not sad. As Melodie would put it, depressed."

"Come on." Blaze said grabbing Gibson and pulling him. The other boys followed.

"Where are we going?"

"Just come on."

"Tell me."

"To see Seala."

"No. I don't want to."

"Just come on."

"No."

Then they started an over lapping argument.

"We're here!" Blaze said.

Gibson didn't even look, but he listened.

"No way." Sprx's voice rang.

"Cool!" Chiro and Otto's voices rang.

"Gibson, you need to see this." Antauri said.

"I can't. Seala's dead and I can't bare to look at her anymore." Someone tapped Gibson's shoulder, which he turned to. "I don't want to!"

"You don't want to see me?" A voice rang.

Some one kissed Gibson. After a moment they let go and Gibson looked.

"Seala!"

"Wait a nano-sec. You were dead yesterday." Chiro said.

"Seala has a spell casted on her, which can only be broken by the true love of her heart." Blaze explained.

"Magic? That's illogical!" Gibson said.

"No it's not. Especially if I'm standing right here." Seala said.

"Yeah, but a default is that if you break up with her in the next 48 hours then she dies again and the spell won't work again."

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Gibson said kissing Seala.

"I told you!" A voice rang from the woods (Elella).

"Seala!" Gizmo shouted tackling her sister to the ground.

"Gizmo! It's good to see you too."

"*gasp* The spell?" Melodie questioned.

"Broken. All thanks go to Gibson." Seala said.

"What spell?" Nova asked.

"If killed in love, the tears of a true may wake up you once more. But if to be broken in two days, ye shall be dead once more. Never awoken again." Seala answered.

"I missed you Halley!" Elella shouted hugging her sister.

"Don't call me that, Elly."

"Don't call me that!"

Then they started over lapping each other.

"Oh, it's good to have you back Seala." Melodie said, quickly breaking the argument and getting a hug.

"So Gibson, he woke you back up?" Sprx asked.

"Yes. He truly is the love of my life." Seala said.

"Aw…Seala, you really like Gibson." Gizmo said.

"Yes, just like…" Seala walked over to Gizmo. She held Gizmo's hand and pulled her. "You and Otto." She intertwined their hands. "You need each other."

They stood there for a moment, starring at each other, then they smiled.

"She's right. I do need you. Otto, please, take me back?" Gizmo asked.

Otto kissed her. Then he pulled away.

"Of course. Those were the words I've been waiting for you to say."

"Thank you Seala."

"You're welcome."

Back at Camp…

Starr and Melissa practically tackled Seala with hugs. Karalynn was just happy to see Otto and Gizmo happy and Seala alive again.

Later that day, during dinner time. The boys grabbed their girls, except Carbon and Chiro, who were alone for dinner with Starr, Melissa, and Karalynn.

"What are you doing?" The girls asked.

The five couples were no where near each other.

"I want to show you something." The boys said.

Gibson: waterfall, Sprx: middle of woods, Antauri: on lake, Blaze: lake edge, Otto: on a hill over viewing the whole camp.

"Here we are!" The boys said.

"Oh my gosh!"

Where each place had a beautiful table set up. Two candles, two plates of food, and two chairs. Except for Antauri's place. It was a canoe with a small picnic on the water. It was so beautiful the girls almost cried.


	20. Date Night pt1

**Chapter Twenty**

**Date Night pt.1**

"Oh my. Gibson, did you do this all by yourself?" Seala asked.

"Yes, I did. Shall we eat?"

She nodded. Gibson and Seala walked over to the table and Gibson pushed in Seala's chair.

"Oh, this beautiful Gibson."

"It was all for you. Oh, I almost forgot." Gibson pulled out a small box. "I thought you might like this."

He handed Seala the box. She opened it and inside was half a locket. She put it on and opened it. Inside was a picture of him.

"Oh, Gibson. It's beautiful."

"And watch this. Put this one with that one."

"Alright."

Gibson took off half a locket and handed it to Seala. She took it and put them next to each other. She opened his and inside was the other half of the picture, it was Seala. Seala covered her mouth and started to cry.

"What? You don't like it?" Seala shook her head no. "You like it?" Seala shook her head again. "What's the matter?" Seala stood up and so did Gibson. He walked around the table and hugged her. "What happened?"

"This is the best thing anyone's done for me. I love it. Thank you." Seala whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the dinner, the lockets. This is the best. Thank you."

"Oh, Seala. You're welcome."

After a moment they sat down and continued eating dinner. They talked and laughed for a few hours.

"And then I said this thing out of the book and made the thing go."

"That's amazing. And you said spells were illogical. See, you believe."

"I do not. There was a logical explanation for the-"

"Gibson, you did magic, and you won't believe it?"

"That's correct."

"Hmmm…liar."

"What?"

"You did magic, and you do believe. It's just, you don't want to admit it. Am I right?"

"That is truly amazing. How did you know?"

"Melodie taught us, the MegaForce, a very easy trick. It's to look into the others eyes and tell if they're lying or not. And you know, Antauri should've used that on Mandarin."

"That's an impressive trick."

"Thank you."

"So, what about you? Do you have any stories?"

"Hmmm…Let me think. Oh, I got one. Okay so this is when we were chased on Planet Zon. Would you like to hear it?"

"Of course. I'd love to hear about."

"Alright."

*Flashback*

_The alarm was roaring, everyone was screaming and running everywhere. Gizmo, being a deep sleeper, was sleeping through this until Melodie ran in and woke her up. As for me, I was hiding in the closet with Carbon. The closet curtain flew open and Elella grabbed Carbon in her arms and my hand. I saw there was smoke and fire everywhere._

"_Come on! Melodie said to go this way!" She shouted over the alarm._

"_Alright!"_

_Carbon was crying hard. I mean, hard and louder than the alarm. We were almost out of the room when I stopped Elella._

"_What? Seala, we gotta go!"_

"_I know that! Wait a minute!" I ran back over to my bed and pulled a bag full of supplies out from under._

_I ran back over to Elella._

"_Here! Put this around Carbon!" I shouted handing her a thick blanket._

_She took it and wrapped it around Carbon._

"_Thanks! Now let's go!"_

_We ran as fast as we could down the passage way. When we got to the last ladder of the way we climbed but we next to the valve. It blew when Elella got up ladder. We were separated. After a while I blacked out, only to wake up by Melodie._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Yes, I believe so." I answered her._

"_Good. Elella! Blaze! Gizmo!"_

_They got out of the rubble._

"_I'm good!" Elella shouted._

"_Same here!" Blaze said._

"_AH! My leg's caught!"_

_We ran over and helped Gizmo out. Then Elella started running everywhere._

"_Elella? Are you alright?" I asked her._

"_Carbon, where is she?"_

"_Everyone! Split up and look for survivors, especially Carbon!" Melodie demanded._

_We looked all day and not one survivor, until…_

"_Over here!" Gizmo shouted._

_We all ran over to help._

"_Some one's down there. A little girl."_

"_Carbon! Are you down there?" Elella shouted._

"_Elly? I'm scared."_

"_Don't worry kiddette! Big sis will get you out!" Then she turned to Melodie. "We will, right?"_

"_Of course. Alright team! Listen up! Elella, you keep Carbon calm. Seala, Gizmo scan the rubble. See if there's a way out that doesn't consist of crushing Carbon. Blaze, you and I will take care of moving the objects."_

"_Right!"_

_Then everyone went to work. After a few moments Melodie and Blaze started moving objects._

"_Elella? What's happening?"_

"_Don't worry kiddette. We're getting you out!"_

"_I feel cold."_

"_Hang in there." Turned to us. "Can't we go any faster?"_

"_We're going as fast as we can Elella."_

"_I am not losing anyone else! We need to hurry!"_

"_You heard her. Go faster!"_

_*_Ends Flashback_*_

"It took two whole hours to free her." Seala finished.

"Who made it crash?" Gibson asked.

"We never knew. But everyday, I get this feeling like Melodie knew who did. I just don't have enough courage to ask her."

"That's alright. Don't. But if you ever want to talk, Antauri and I, were here, and so is Melodie."

"Thank you Gibson."

"You're welcome." Gibson was wearing a watch and looked at it. "Oh, it's time!"

"For what?"

"A surprise. Come on." Gibson started pulling Seala.

"Where are we going?"

They ran through the woods and didn't stop.


	21. Date Night pt2

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Date Night pt2**

Sprx pulled Nova through the woods. But Nova was struggling to try and get out of his grip. Sprx stopped but Nova still struggled.

"Nova stop."

"Sprx. What the heck-"

"Just look. Please?"

Nova starred at him, she couldn't believe Sprx just please.

"What are we doing out here? We're supposed to meet Chiro and Carbon at the Mess Hall and we're out here in the middle of the woods." Nova was a little ticked. She was going on and on about promises and how Sprx was all secretive.

Sprx grabbed Nova's arms and kissed her to make her stop rambling. After a moment he let go, slowly. He wasn't thinking about the kiss, Sprx just did it. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"You were…uh…rambling." Sprx said nervously.

He cringed, waiting for the slap, punch, or some form of pounding that Nova was sure to do, but it didn't come. Sprx looked at Nova and she was standing there in shock.

"You okay, Nova?"

"You kissed…me?"

"Yeah, but…um…like I said-you were rambling."

"So you kissed me?" Nova said.

She didn't sound mad. Nova actually sounded confused and shocked.

"Yeah. And?"

Without Sprx even seeing it coming, Nova kissed him. After a couple moments, Nova pulled away. Now Sprx was shocked.

"Now you kissed me." Sprx said.

"Yes. Um…was that wrong?"

"Uh…no. No, no. Uh…right, the plan."

"Plan?"

"Come here."

Sprx gently pulled Nova through the bushes. There was a table, with a romantic set up.

"Sprx. Did you do this?"

"A little help from the kid, but yeah."

"This is-is-"

"Kinda dumb?"

"Beautiful."

"You like it?"

"Yeah."

"Well then. Uh…Shall we eat?"

"What? What about-"

"The kiddette and kid were in on it. Come on."

"Uh…alright."

Sprx pushed in Nova's chair and sat down across from her.

"Wow. This looks great."

"Uh…thanks."

They ate, but didn't speak. They were eating spaghetti. Sprx and Nova didn't even make eye contract. Sprx slurped a piece of spaghetti and hit him in the face. Nova looked up and started giggling.

"What?"

"You…um-" She pointed to his face where there was light red sauce.

"What?" Sprx looked and grabbed a napkin quickly to wipe off the sauce. "_Stupid! Stupid! Why did you have spaghetti?_" Sprx thought.

"Sprx? You alright over there?"

Sprx looked up.

"Uh…yeah. Did I get it all off?"

"Just a little…" She got up and walked around the table. "Right here."

She took the napkin and wiped it off. After a moment Nova stopped. She got lost in Sprx's eyes.

"What?"

Nova shook her head.

"Nothing. Uh…I think I got it."

"Alright. Thanks."

"No problem."

She stood there, getting lost again, but then quickly ran back over to her seat. She started eating again, and then noticed Sprx grinning.

"What?" Nova asked before she took a bite.

"You starred at me."

"And?"

"Look, I just wanted to tell you-"

"Let's just eat." She was going to take a bite but Sprx grabbed her fork.

"Nova, this is important."

"Sprx-"

"Nova. Please?" She sighed and looked at him. "Uh…I…um…I really like how-how you…um-"

"Sprx, just tell me."

"This isn't easy."

"Just tell me."

"Alright. I l-l-l…I l-l-like you're eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Yeah. They're…uh…beautiful. The shade really-"

"And?"

"And I…uh…love…you?"

"What? I didn't hear that?"

"I said, 'I love you.'"

"Sprx…" He looked at her. "Why didn't you tell earlier?"

"What?"

She kissed him again. Sprx wasn't looking for it and wanted push away but he didn't. After a few moments they pulled away.

"I love you, too." Nova said. She saw a music player under the table. "What's this?" She said pulling it out.

"Uh…you weren't supposed to see that."

"That's alright. What song's on this CD?"

"Uh…I wouldn't-"

It was too late, Nova pressed play. Some slow music turned on.

"Oh, I love this song."

"I know it is. That's why I picked it for you."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Uh…do you wanna dance?"

Sprx held out a hand for Nova. She took it.

"I'd love to."

They started dancing to "If I die young" by The Band Perry. It's kinda slow, but it was prefect. After a moment, Nova rested her head on Sprx's chest.

"This is prefect Sprx."

"It is?"

"Yes. Thank you for this."

"Anything for you." Sprx then stopped dancing, forgetting something. "That's reminds me." He pulled out a small box. "This is for you."

"What is it?"

"You'll just have to open it, won't you?"

"I guess so, since my boyfriend won't tell me."

"Boyfriend?"

"You. We are-"

"Yeah, yeah. I guess. If you want to."

"Do you think I'd kiss you if I didn't want to go out with you?"

Nova smiled and opened the box. Inside was a charm bracelet, silver. It had a charm on it already. It was half a heart.

"Here. Let me."

Sprx took the bracelet and hooked it around Nova's left wrist. She starred at it.

"It's beautiful Sprx. But where's the other half of the-"

"Right here." Sprx pulled out his dog-tag chain and it had the other half of the charm on it. "And if you turn over your half. You'll see something."

Nova turned over the charm and read aloud.

"_S-P-R-X-7-7._"

"And mine says 'Nova' on it. This way everyone knows about us."

"It's beautiful." She hugged Sprx. "This is so sweet of you." Nova let go. "Whoa. I never thought I'd say those words."

Sprx chuckled. Nova laughed.

"Let's finish eating." Nova caught Sprx before he walked around her.

"No. I wanna finish our dance."

He was confused then Sprx smiled.

"Alright. I'll restart the music."

Sprx ran over to the table and started the music again, then ran back to Nova.

"Alright. All set."

"Do you realize this is a different song?"

"Yeah."

"And you realize this is a-"

"I know. I know, but it's a nice song."

"Alright."

Then they started slow dancing together again, but to "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. After an hour of dancing Sprx looked at his watch (all boys are wearing watches BTW) and it was late.

"Shoot. We'll have to cut short on the dance."

"What? Why? I was having fun."

"You were?"

"Yeah."

"Uh…No, no. Sorry. I got another surprise for you and I'm late for it. We gotta go now."

"Oh. Alright, but I wanna finish that dance later."

"I do too."

Then they ran in the forest, by the opposite way of the camp.


	22. Date Night pt3

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Date Night pt3**

Blaze pulled Elella through the woods. Elella was shouting to stop but Blaze ignored her until they got to the lake.

"Blaze? What are you doing? Where are we going? Blaze!"

"Come on Electra. I gotta show you something. It's big."

"Oh, alright. What?"

Then Blaze pulled two bushes away. They walked over to the table but Elella was speechless.

"Well? What do you think?"

"What do I think? I think this is-is…amazing!"

"Really? You really think so?"

"Yeah. Oh Blaze. Thank you!" Then Elella kissed Blaze without thinking. After a moment she realized and pulled away quickly. "Whoa. Sorry there. I wasn't thinking."

"No, no. It's fine. Really. I wanted you to do that."

"You did?"

"Yeah." Then Blaze kissed Elella, then pulled away. "I did."

Elella blushed and was frozen for a minute.

"Whoa. Okay. So, one question? Why'd you do this whole set up?"

"I did it for you. I thought we could have a dinner date in the woods, by the lake."

"But why-Wait. Dinner date? We're on a date?"

"Uh…yeah. Is that alright?"

"Oh, of course it is! AH! Oh my gosh! Blaze, you are the best!"

Then Elella hugged Blaze and they didn't let go for sometime. Then after a little bit they ate dinner and talked about the summer. After a while they stopped talking and just ate.

"Hey, I got you something." Blaze said.

His present wasn't in a box through. Blaze's present was just a silver chain. One that Elella's had her eyes on for years. He pulled it out of his pocket and held it out for Elella.

"Is this-"

"It's the one you've had your eye on for years now. Sorry it's not wrapped."

"How did you-"

"Saved up. I know how much you've wanted this chain, so I finally got enough money to get you it. You like it?"

"Like it? I love you-I mean, it. I love it."

"And I love it too."

"Huh?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They leaned in for a kiss but then Blaze's watch went off.

"Oh, it's time! Come on. I gotta show you something."

"First dinner, then the chain, and there's still more?"

"Yep! Come on!"

**Me: Sorry for the really short chapter. But I really wanna start on the Gizmo and Otto date night chapter. So I gotta question: **_What is the pattern in the Date Night Chapters?_** Please read and answer the question. Thanks!**


	23. Date Night pt4

**Me: Okay, so I don't think I was clear enough with the last chapter question. **_What is the pattern in the Date Night chapters?_** So I am going to clarify with a different question: **_What is the pattern of the Date Night chapters compared to the other two stories?_

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Date Night pt4**

"Otto! Where are you taking me?" Gizmo shouted.

"I can't tell you." Otto answered.

"Oh, come on. Why not?"

"Because…" Otto stopped running. "It's a surprise."

Then he pulled away some bushes and there was a romantic picnic waiting for them.

"Oh…my…gosh. Otto!" Gizmo hugged him. "You did this?"

"Yeah. Pretty…uh…"

"Cool! I gotta say, this really was a surprise."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah! I don't think anyone's ever brought me on a picnic before."

Gizmo ran over and sat down on the picnic blanket.

"Hmmm…Gizmo? This isn't just a picnic you know."

"It's not?"

"No." Otto sat down next to her. "I'd like this to be our date. Our first one…ever. Is that okay?"

"Oh…Wow. Otto, I'm sorry. I didn't realize. It's just…"

"No, no, no. It was not your fault. I wouldn't have realized either. So do you wanna…"

"Uh…Sure." Gizmo put her head on Otto's shoulder. "Thank you."

So they ate and laughed. Gizmo started a grape war after a while. They ran around hitting each other with grapes, and then Otto dropped his and hugged Gizmo from the back so she wouldn't move.

"AH! Otto!"

"Say the word!"

"Never!"

"Alright." Then Otto spun to his back and fell on the ground with Gizmo still in his grip.

"Ah!" Gizmo loosened from his grip and spun on her stomach.

She was going to just pin him down but then she stopped and they lost in each other's eyes. Then they slowly kissed. They sat up, still kissing. Then Gizmo pulled away slowly.

"Uh…um…That was…" Gizmo started.

"Our first kiss…"

"Since Planet Zon."

"Yeah."

"Um…"

"Let's finish the picnic." Gizmo got up and walked back over to the picnic.

Otto ran in front of her. Stopping her by the grabbing her arms.

"Hey, Gizmo? You alright?"

"It's nothing."

"It is something. What?"

"That kiss…it was like…fireworks. I don't know. Let's just finish, come on." Gizmo tried walking around Otto but he caught her arm.

"Gizmo?"

**O: **_I'm no superman/I can't take your hand/And fly you anywhere/You wanna go, yeah/I can't read your mind/Like a billboard sign/And tell you everything/You wanna hear but/I'll be your hero/I, I can be everything you need/If you're the one for me/Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable/I, yeah I believe in destiny/I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul/But if you're the one for me/Then I'll be your hero/(Could you be the one [x3] for me) Then I'll be your hero/(Could you be the one [x3] for me) Then I'll be your hero/Searching high and low/Trying every road/If I see your face/I'll rarely know, yeah/I put my trust in fate/That you will come my way/And if it's right/It's undeniable (yeah)/I'll be your hero/I, I can be everything you need/If you're the one for me/Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable/I, yeah I believe in destiny/I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul/But if you're the one for me/Then I'll be your hero/(Could you be the one [x3] for me) Then I'll be your hero/(Could you be the one [x3] for me) Then I'll be your hero/So incredible/Some kind of miracle/When it's meant to be/I'll become a hero-o/So I'll wait, wait/Wait, wait for you/I'll be your hero/I, I can be everything you need/If you're the one for me/Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable/I, yeah I believe in destiny/I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul/But if you're the one for me/Then I'll be your hero/(Could you be the one [x3] for me) Then I'll be your hero/(Could you be the one [x3] for me) Then I'll be your hero_

Through out the song, Gizmo tried walking away but Otto kept pulling her back to him. And then finally Otto got Gizmo in his arms like in the grape war, from behind.

"Please Gizmo. I can't be your hero if your don't tell me what you saving from."

This made Gizmo giggle.

"Alright." Otto let go and Gizmo faced him. "It's just…every time I get near you, I feel like such an idiot!"

"Why?"

"Because…you're funny, smart, brave…"

"You think I'm smart?"

"Yeah. You're so good with technology. More than I could ever be in years."

"Hey, hey, hey. You wanna know something?"

"What?"

"You're smart, funny, and brave too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't think I could get up on a stage by myself and sing or dance in front of a huge crowd."

"But you did. That song you sang for me in the beginning of the summer."

"But that was just you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now should eat?"

"Sure thing."

They walked back over to the picnic and continued eating. A couple hours later, there were still some grapes left, so Otto laid, eyes closed, on Gizmo's lap and she dropped them into his mouth. Gizmo giggled every time she did. Otto opened one eye and then closed it.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. This is just really romantic."

"That's funny?"

"No. But this is."

Then Gizmo bent over and kissed Otto. After a few moments she slipped from under him and laid on top of Otto. Then a few moments later, she pulled away. But Otto didn't let her, he pulled her back and kissed. After a few more minutes they pulled away from each other and Gizmo sat up, still on Otto.

"I didn't want to do it for that long." Gizmo said.

"Well, I did." Otto was still laying down.

"Oh, you can't get up can you?" Gizmo started to stand up when Otto caught her hands.

"I want you to sit."

"But you can't-"

"It's alright. I still got…" He looked at his watch. "Another hour and a half."

"And then what do you have to do?" Gizmo said sitting back down on Otto.

"You'll see." Gizmo giggled at him again. "Hey, lay on your back."

"What? Why?"

"I wanna watch the stars with you."

"Huh?" Gizmo looked up. "Alright."

So Gizmo got up and laid right next to him.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Otto asked.

"Yeah."

"You know what? We were gonna do this back on Planet Zon, remember? We opened the sky light in your hut together."

"Yeah I remember."

*Flashback (Gizmo's P.O.V)*

_"Hey! What's this?" He asked, pointing to the handle._

_ I turned around and stared._

_ "That's…um…a lever for the…um…skylight." I answered nervously (not making any eye contact) and pointing up toward the ceiling._

_ Otto looked up at the ceiling and back at me. He didn't speak for a while._

_ "Neat! Can I open it?" Otto asked happily._

_ "Um…sure." I answered, shocked. No one's ever asked me that before._

_ Otto pulled on the handle but it wouldn't budge._

_ "I think it's stuck." Otto said._

_ I walked over and pulled it as hard as I could but it still wouldn't budge. So I bent down and looked at the gears. I walked over to my desk and pulled out something like pliers and walked back over to the handle. I bent back down and pulled something out. Then tried pulling it again but it still wouldn't budge._

_ "Let's both try to pull it, at the same time." I suggested._

_ Otto just nodded his head and took a hold the handle. I grabbed hold the handle too. My hands were on top of his. I felt something. Something I had never felt before. I stared at Otto for some time before shaking my head._

_ "Okay, on the count of three. 1...2...3...PULL!" I demanded._

_ We both pulled on the lever and it budged. The skylight was opened now. We looked at the star lit sky above us and then at each other. Our hands were still on the lever. I pulled away, blushing._

_ "Oops…sorry." I said not looking at Otto._

_ Otto was confused and let go of the lever._

_*_End Flashback_*_

"You know, that was when I first felt something between us." Gizmo said.

"You did?"

"Yeah. Kinda crazy right?"

"No, not at all."

"Really? Are you just saying that?"

"No, because when our hands touched on that lever I felt something too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then why didn't you pay all that much attention to me when we were fixing your robot?"

"I didn't know how you felt, how to tell you, and I had a job to do, get the robot fixed."

"Oh, that's a good point."

"But there wasn't one day that I couldn't believe how I felt about a girl like you. You are my first and only girlfriend and I wanted to tell you first off but I really couldn't because I was always afraid to tell you and then you wouldn't feel the same way."

"But I kept touching your hand and everything. That didn't give you the slightest little hint?"

"Not to me. I mean, no one has ever liked me or get me like you do. But I get why."

"You do?"

"Yeah, it's because they're not you."

"Oh, Otto."

They leaned in for another kiss but Otto saw his watch and saw what time it was. He pulled away and stood up.

"We gotta go! That other thing's gonna start soon! Come on!"

"But the picnic-"

"We'll get it later! Come on!"


	24. Date Night pt5 Last Part

**Me: Hey! So the answer to the question is kinda not all that easy. The answer is that if you read the first story the chapters that have the pairs in different huts is the same, sorta, as the date night chapters. It's going by the girls, btw. And happy birthday to Halloween Witch (I know it's late) and Happy Halloween everyone!**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Date Night pt5**

Melodie was following Antauri close behind as the walked through the woods. The woods were dark and you could barely see your own hand in front of your face. Melodie turned around and the back at where Antauri was but couldn't see him.

"Antauri! Where'd you go?" There was no answer. "Antauri!"

Then a hand grabbed Melodie's. "Ah!" She jumped and got out her ghost claws. Melodie was ready to attack.

"Melodie, wait! It's me." Antauri emerged from the dark.

"Antauri?" She ran and hugged him. "You scared me."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Can you tell me where in the world we're going?"

"I can do better. I'll show you."

Melodie let go.

"Huh?"

"Come on." Antauri pushed away some bushes and Melodie saw the lake.

It was lit up with water lanterns. And the canoe had lights on it too. It was beautiful. Melodie walked forward and was speechless for a moment and then turned around to say something, but Antauri held a small bouquet of tiger lilies.

"Oh, my. Thank you." Melodie took the bouquet. "What is going on here?"

"How would you like to go a dinner date?"

"Dinner…date? Those in the same sentence? From you, Antauri? Are you feeling alright?" Melodie said while putting a hand to his forehead, playing around.

"I'm fine as long as I know you're safe."

"Same here."

Melodie leaned for a kiss but Antauri pushed away.

"Come on. Let's get on the canoe."

"Alright?" Melodie was confused.

After they got to the center of the huge lake, Antauri got out a box. It was small and wooden, like the one Melodie used back on Planet Zon.

"Here, I made this for you."

"You made something?"

Antauri nodded. Melodie took the box and started opening it. Antauri was nervous and didn't really know what to do or say. Melodie noticed right before she got to the present.

"Antauri?" He looked at her. "Are you sure you're alright? You don't look so good." Melodie touched his head again. "You're burning up. Maybe we should go back to camp."

"No, no. I'm fine."

He tried smiling but he so nervous.

"Antauri? Are you…nervous?"

"Nervous?"

"You are, aren't you?"

"Um…"

"There's nothing to worry about. I'm nervous too."

"You are?"

"Yes. This is our first date. I don't really know what to do."

"You too?" Melodie nodded. "Hmmm…I guess you opened up your present?"

"What?" Melodie looked down. "Oh, no. I haven't yet." Melodie finished opening it and inside was half a heart necklace with the letters G.F on it. It was silver like Antauri. "It's beautiful." She said putting it on.

"And I have this one." Antauri held out the necklace he was wearing. It was the other half with the letters B.F on it. Antauri's was gold like Melodie. Melodie leaned over and connected the two pieces, they fit perfectly.

"Ah!" Melodie stood for too long and fell over on top of Antauri. "Oh I'm sorry. I'll just-Um…I'm stuck."

"What?"

"I'm stuck on the wood. Oops." Melodie tried pulling her arms up but the boat's wood work got stuck in between her parts. "Ow. Ow. Ow."

"Melodie, it's okay. Just stop. Let me…um…" Antauri was getting lost in Melodie's eyes. "Uh…"

Melodie was doing the same thing. After a moment they leaned in for a kiss but what they didn't notice was that the boat was tipping over. Just as they were about to kiss, the boat flipped over.

It took a few minutes but Antauri finally surfaced. He looked around but didn't see Melodie. He called her name, but there wasn't an answer. After a slight second there was a splash behind Antauri. He turned around and saw Melodie.

"Melodie!" He swam over and got her to grab onto the boat. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I think so. What about you?"

"I'm fine." Antauri kissed Melodie, her unknowingly seeing that coming.

He pulled away gently and slowly. Melodie blushed so red, you'd think she'd faint but she didn't.

"That was…unexpected."

"Sorry. I guess-"

Melodie cut Antauri off by kissing him. After a few moments she let go.

"I'm so glad."

"Me too. Let's get the boat back over."

"Oh right. Here, one…two…three!"

They flipped over the boat so it was right back up, and climbed back in. They sat in the center of the boat and dried off. Afterward, Melodie and Antauri didn't speak. They sat and daydreamed the whole time. Then Melodie couldn't take it anymore. She jumped Antauri and they both laid on the bottom of the boat again. Melodie kissed Antauri and they didn't let go for sometime. After about ten minutes, Melodie got up.

"Sorry. I guess I tripped again."

"It's…alright. Um…Melodie?" Antauri got up. "I have to say I'm sorry about earlier this summer. When I believed those two, Mandarin and Mandra. I really wasn't thinking and I was being a complete block-head, as you would put it, about it. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Antauri. It's alright." Melodie got up from her seat and sat next to Antauri, in the center of the boat, and put one of her hands on top of his hand. "I forgave you. You were just worried about us. It's normal for a relationship. You'll feel jealous, worried, scared, and all those other emotions you wouldn't usually feel."

"Jealous? About what?"

"Well, a few months ago, when we went on that triple date, you were jealous of that boy that talked to me. Remember you came over and put your arm around me and you felt different didn't you? Like you were mad that another boy was talking to me and kissing my hand?"

*Flashback*

_They all put their menus back up. No one noticed what was going on until Antauri looked over to her. A boy came over to her and acted sweet to her. He couldn't hear what they were saying but Melodie was giggling and the boy was kissing her hand and acting romantic toward her. That's when Antauri got up from his seat and walked over._

"_Hello Melodie. Who's this?" Antauri asked._

"_Oh Antauri. This is Evan. We were just talking about you. He heard me singing the other day and thought I was amazing. Isn't that sweet?"_

"_Well, it's nice to meet the guy of the hour. You have a wonderful girl here. You are one lucky guy, Antauri." Evan said, he had a British accent._

"_It's nice to meet you too Evan. And thank you. I think I'm pretty lucky myself. Do you have a girl yourself?"_

"_Actually, yes. She's right over there." Evan pointed to a girl about his age with long blonde hair and blue eyes. "Her name's Michele."_

"_Oh, she looks so cute Evan. Well, we better get back to our table and eat. It was nice meeting you." Melodie said quickly._

_Then she started pushing Antauri away._

*End Flashback*

"Remember I said I pushed you away because something didn't feel right about him?"

"Yes?"

"It was you I didn't want there. You were jealous."

"Was not."

"Were too."

"Was not!"

"Were too!…Oh no."

"What?"

"I think we're turning into Chiro and Carbon." Melodie started giggling.

"I guess so." Antauri giggled. Then he looked at the watch. "Oh it's late! We gotta go." Antauri started rowing back to the shore and got out. "Come on!"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."


	25. Food Fight

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Food Fight!**

Antauri pulled Melodie through the woods and through another bundle of bushes to show that everyone, except Chiro and Carbon, were waiting.

"It's about time you showed up Antauri." Sprx said.

"Sorry. But it took a little while to get to the shore of the lake."

"Let's do this already!" Otto shouted.

"Um…hello?" Gizmo said.

The girls were ticked off. They were having a romantic evening with their boyfriends and now they mesh together for something. And the boys were being secretive.

"Gibson, if you don't tell me what in the world is going on then-"

"Seala! Wait, please. It's another surprise."

"Let's hear what they have to say, Seala." Melodie said.

The boys took a deep breathe and got the girls to sit down on a blanket that was there. Then they started their surprise.

**All: **_Your boy, boy, b-b-b-b-b-boy friend __**(repeat 3x)**_

**Sprx: **_Have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone? (Yeahh)_**Otto: **_And there isn't anything they could of said or done_**Antauri: **_And everyday I see you on your own/And I can't believe that your alone_**Gibson: **_But I overheard your girls and this is what they said_**Blaze: **_Looking for a looking for that your looking for a boyfriend_**All: **_I see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there/Don't be scared just come put your trust in me/Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend/Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back/I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your/Your boy, boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend __**(x3)**_**Antauri: **_Let me take a little moment to find the right words (To find the right words)_**Sprx: **_So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard (Something that you've heard)_**Blaze: **_I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer_**Otto: **_But I know I gotta put myself or worse_**Gibson: **_See, I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard_**All: **_That your looking for a boyfriend/I see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there/Don't be scared just come put your trust in me/Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend/Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back/I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your/Your boy, boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend__** (x3)**_**Antauri: **_If you tell me where, I'm waiting here_**Blaze: **_Everyday like slum dog millionaire_**Sprx: **_Bigger then the Twilight love affair_**Gibson: **_I'll be here _

**Otto: **_Girl I swear_**All: **_That your looking for a boyfriend/I see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there/Don't be scared just come put your trust in me/Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend/Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back/I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your/Your boy, boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend __**(x11)/**__All I really want is to be your..._

At the end the boys bowed over, all fancy. The girls were in shock and didn't know what to say. They looked at each other all sad and upset. The boys were confused. They practiced so hard and they didn't do well?

"What? You didn't like it?" Blaze asked.

"No, no. We loved it." Nova said.

"It's just-" Gizmo trailed off.

"I believe I owe you an apology Gibson." Seala said hanging her head.

"It's alright. You didn't know." Gibson replied sitting down next to her and putting his arm around Seala.

Seala rested her head on Gibson's chest. Then Seala had a few tears come out.

"What's the matter Seala?" Melodie asked.

"It's just…tomorrow…it's Final Jam. I've been so wound up in everything that Gizmo and I don't even know what song we're doing. I'm scared that we'll lose."

"Don't be."

"Yeah, Gibson's right. You two will win." Otto added.

"Thanks guys." Seala thanked.

"Oh, oh, oh! I got an idea for tomorrow's song!"

"Oh no Gizmo! We are not doing Fire. You remember what happened last time."

"I remember, but that's not the song. I've been writing all summer, well, when I was awake to write and I got a pretty good song. Wanna hear what I got so far?"

"Alright, let's hear it." Then Gizmo sang a few bars and everyone thought it was amazing. "That was great Gizmo! Okay, so tomorrow, we'll sing that."

"But that was all I had of the song."

"We'll work on it tomorrow morning during breakfast and then practice it until Final Jam."

"Alright, I'm in!"

Then they headed back to the cabins. In about an hour they all got to the cabins.

"Alright. Night boys. See ya tomorrow." The girls said.

After the boys left, Melodie started to walk inside as to be careful to not wake up Carbon, but that wasn't a problem, since the light was still on and there was laughter inside. The girls walked into the cabin to see that Carbon, Chiro, Starr, Karalynn and Melissa were all covered in food.

"What happened to you?" Elella asked.

"You missed it!" Chiro shouted.

"Yeah, there was food fight at dinner!" Carbon added.

"A food fight? Who started it?" Melodie asked getting ready for bed.

"Ricky. He said this year, because it was the night of Final Jam, we could have a food fight." Melissa started.

"Yeah, so he started with throwing a leftover pie at Carbon." Starr added.

"It nailed her right in the face." Melissa laughed.

"And Chiro started laughing so I threw some at him and nailed him in the face. And then He nailed Karalynn, who hit Melissa, who hit Starr, who hit some other kid." Carbon started explaining.

"Yeah, but the funniest part was the-"

"Oh yeah! Ha! He was asking for it." Carbon and Chiro laughed.

"Who?" Gizmo asked.

"Ronald." Starr answered.

"Karalynn nailed him square in the face for a few reasons that are so obvious." Carbon said.

"That would be?" Nova asked.

"Uh…let's see. What _hasn't_ he done this summer?" Karalynn answered.

"Good point. Thanks for hitting him for us." Gizmo said, laying half way off her bunk.

"Welcome. But I did it for You and Seala mostly."

"Why not the boys?"

"She has boy problems, remember?" Starr stated.

So then Chiro, Starr Melissa, and Karalynn left. And the girls went to sleep.


	26. Date Night: Food Fight in the Cafe

**Chapter Twenty-Five ½**

**Date Night: Final Jam Food Fight**

Chiro and Carbon walked into the Mess Hall to get dinner. After they got their food they looked for a table but they were all full. Cali tried to get them to come over but the teens were too smart to fall for her tricks.

"Where are we going to sit?" Chiro asked.

"Why not with us?" A voice rang.

The two faced with two others, Cali and Ronald.

"Uh…no. They already made plans to sit with us for the evening." Chiro and Carbon looked and saw Karalynn hovering over them. "Come on guys. Melissa and Starr have been waiting for you two all night."

Then the three walked over to a small table near the back of the café and sat down.

"Yes. Nice going back there Kara." Starr said.

"Thanks. And it's Violet Sun Rays as my camp name."

"Hey, I like it. Violet Sun Rays, or VSR for short. Neat. How'd you come up with that?" Carbon commented.

"Well, I really like the color purple and I like the Sun so I put them together."

"Sweet."

"Thanks Lightening." Karalynn said with sassiness in her voice.

"Uh, you're welcome?"

"Boys bother her remember?" Starr reminded.

"Oh, yeah." Chiro and Carbon giggled at this because they both said it.

"You two are so weird when you do that."

"Thanks Sparkles." Carbon commented.

"Sparkles?"

"Her braces are sparkly."

"Oh."

"Well, what about me?" Melissa asked.

"Hmmm…how about L.C? Little Camper."

"Little Camper? Nah."

"Alright, then…I got nothing. Lightening?"

"Nothing Cloud."

"Hey camp Jammers! What up?" Ricky asked walking over.

"Yo! Ricky! Nothing but the ceiling dude!"

"Ha, I see Elella's been teaching again."

"Yeah. So has Gizmo."

"Yo, Yo, Yo! Lightening! What up my main camper?"

"Like Cloud said: Nothing but the ceiling!"

"You passed the first test of being a Earthly first time only." Carbon said giving a high-five to Ricky.

"What?"

"We had to test you on the summer. Being on Earth for the first time and everything. But I think you're pretty good."

"Huh…thanks I guess."

"Welcome."

"So Carbon, I got an idea for tonight. You wanna hear?"

"Sure Ricky. What is it?"

"It's a food fight."

"Right here?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

Then Ricky took a pie and hit Carbon in the face.

"Right now."

Then Ricky ran away. Chiro started laughing really hard and Carbon took a chuck of pie from her face and threw it at Chiro.

"Now who's laughing?" Carbon started laughing.

Chiro tried to throw some back but Carbon ducked and hit Karalynn in the face, who tried to throw some back at him. "Why you little, nasty, no good-" But she missed and hit Melissa. Melissa threw some Starr because she was laughing like Chiro did. So after that Starr tried to hit Melissa back but missed and hit some camper. That's when the food fight started.

After a while Karalynn, Melissa, Starr, Chiro, and Carbon were all together in their team inside a circle of tables that were put on their sides. Karalynn saw Ronald and Cali hiding under a few tables just a few feet away.

"I'll be right back. I gotta go hit someone straight forward." Then Karalynn took an extra pie and ran over to where Ronald was. "Hey Ronald. What up?"

"Go away."

"What? You don't want my peace offering?"

Karalynn took out the pie to show.

"Give it to me."

"You really want it?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes, yes, yes."

"Alright."

Then Karalynn slammed it into his face and ran away laughing. When she got back behind the tables everyone was confused.

"Why are you laughing?" Carbon asked.

"I just slammed Ronald in the face with a pie." She answered still laughing.

"Sweet!" Chiro and Carbon both said giving each other a high-five.

After a few hours they ran out of food to throw and cleaned up the café, and went back to the cabins. Chiro, Karalynn, Melissa, and Starr all went to Cabin 7 to clean up.


	27. Final Jam pt 1

Chapter Twenty-Six

Final Jam pt.1

**The next morning Gizmo and Seala woke up way early and went straight to work on their song. They brought their breakfast in the indoor stage hall so they could work at the same time. After about two hours the boys, Gibson and Otto, came in to help. Then it was time. Final Jam. The stage was huge, there were tons of lights, a huge screen and a ton of chairs and stands. There was a curtain and everything. The girls were back stage.**

"**Hey Seala. You ready?" Gizmo asked walking over with two water bottles.**

"**Oh, Gizmo, I can't do this."**

"**What'cha mean?" Gizmo asked handing a bottle to Seala.**

"**That crowd will be huge, and remember this is on T.V. I do not do T.V live performances."**

"**Wait here." Gizmo ran to the crowd where Otto and Gibson. "Yo! Guys!"**

"**Hey Gizmo!"**

"**Hi Otto. Gibson you gotta come with me."**

"**What is it?"**

"**It's Seala."**

**Then the three ran back stage but couldn't find Seala. Just a huge crowd of the kids. They ran over to see what was going on. Everyone was mumbling and saying they were going to need a doctor. The three pushed their way through the crowd and saw someone very familiar lying on the ground.**

"**SEALA!" Gizmo shouted.**

**She knelt down next to her and lifted Seala's head.**

"**What happened?" Gibson asked.**

"**I don't know. When I left her, she was just fine. Seala was just panicking about the show."**

"**I got her." Gibson took out his scanner and checked Seala over. "She only fainted. She'll live."**

"**But the show?"**

"**Depends when she wakes up."**

"**Seala, come on. Wake up. I need you. Please? Come on Seala, please." Gizmo begged, but it didn't work.**

**Gibson remembered the trick with her and Otto, so why wouldn't it work for him too?**

"**May I try?" Gizmo stopped sobbing and nodded. Gibson laid Seala's head on his lap. "Seala? It's me, Gibson." He looked at Otto who just nodded. "Um…Gizmo really needs you right now. Please? I know you're scared but you can do this. Remember back on Shuggazoom, when we danced? You were scared then too, but you got through it and you were great. Please, wake up and dance on stage with Gizmo."**

**After a moment, Seala's eyes started opening.**

"**Gibson?"**

"**Seala! Ah! Gibson you did it!"**

"**I did?"**

"**Yes. I heard you. Thank you."**

**After an hour, Seala was all better and ready to dance to her heart out against Cali/Mandra and Ronald/Mandarin.**

"**Are you sure about this?"**

"**Gibson, I'm fine."**

"**A least take one more sip of water."**

"**Oh, alright." Seala took a quick sip of water and got ready. After a while Seala came out of the dressing room. "Gibson! Could you come here?"**

**Gibson ran in and saw Seala wearing a light blue dress, no sleeves, and her black flats.**

"**What did you need?"**

"**I need help with the zipper."**

**Seala turned around the zipper was half up. Gibson zipped it the rest of the way. Seala turned back around.**

"**Thanks. You know, it always seems you're saving me."**

"**Sorry."**

"**No, no. I'm not saying it's a bad thing. It's just, I never save you."**

"**That does seem to be the case, doesn't it?"**

**They leaned in for a kiss but Gizmo came out of no where and pulled Seala away, which made Gibson fall, again (like in the beginning minus the ankle).**

"**Come on! We're on next!"**

**Gizmo and Seala were on after Amy, from the beginning of the story. She was great. Afterward, she ran off stage.**

"**Next in the Final Jam, our contestants for the Final Jam, Final Throw-down! Gizmo and Seala the Twins of Music!"**

**Gizmo and Seala ran out on stage. Gizmo was wearing a green dress, no sleeves, and black flats. They waited for the music to start up, then they started dancing and singing.**

**Seala: **_Turn up the music/Let's get out on the floor/I like to move it/Come and give me some more_

**Gizmo: **_Watch me gettin' physical/And out of control/There's people watchin' me/I never miss a beat_

**Both: **_**(Chorus)**__ Steal the night/Kill the lights/Feel it under your skin/Time is right/Keep it tight/Cause it's pulling you in/Wrap it up/Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose (Feels like an overdose)/Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor/Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound/Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me/Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

**Seala: **_Everybody in the club/Evacuate the dancefloor/Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_**Gizmo: **_Everybody in the club/Stop, this beat is killing me/Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground __**(End Chorus)**_**Seala: **_My body's aching/System overload/Temperatures rising/I'm about to explode_**Gizmo: **_Watch me I'm intoxicating taking the show/It's got me hypnotized/Everybody step aside/__**(Chorus^)**_**Music (This is the part where the two just dance): **_Come on and evacuate/Feel the club is heating up/Move on and accelerate/Push it to the top/Come on and evacuate/Feel the club is heating up/Move on and accelerate/You don't have to be afraid/Now guess who's back with a brand new track/That got everybody in the club going mad/So everybody in the back/Get your back up on the wall and just shake that thang/Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby/Let me see you wreck that thang/And drop it down low, low/Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo_**Seala: **_Everybody in the club/Evacuate the dancefloor/Everybody in the club/I'm infected by the sound_**Gizmo: **_Everybody in the club/Stop, this beat is killing me/Hey Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_**Both: **_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor/Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound/Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me/Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take us underground_

**Gizmo: **_Everybody in the club/Evacuate the dancefloor/Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_**Seala: **_Everybody in the club/Stop, this beat is killing me_**Both: **_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

After the song faded they took a bow and ran off stage. They ran to their guys.

"Ah! We did it!" Seala shouted.

"You did it Seala! You really knocked it."

"Thanks Gizmo. You really did too. And you! Thank you so much." Seala hugged Gibson. "You really made feel better and confident about the whole thing."

"You're welcome Seala." Gibson said, hugging back.

"Aw…this is such a sweet moment. It just makes me wanna…puck!"

"You are going down!" Gizmo said.

"Really? We'll just see about that."

"Next up! Cali Tonna, Sun-shiner of the camp!"

"That's me. Later M.L's!"

"M.L's?" The boys asked.

"Major Losers." The girls answered.

A song started, "Girl Thing" by Anna Margaret, and she started walking, dancing and singing. Toward the end Seala looked defeated.

"What's wrong Seala?" Gizmo asked.

"I hate to say it, but-"

"No, Seala! No, do not say it! I'm begging you!" Gizmo said.

"She's better."

"Oh, you said it!" Gizmo said.

"Seala, I need to talk to you." Gibson said pulling her on the other side of the area. "What's wrong with you?"

"Cali-"

"She is not better than you and Gizmo are. Cali or Mandra or whatever her name is, is, never was, and never will be better than you and Gizmo. You're song was great."

"Really?"

"Yes, yes, yes. You're song makes her song sound like nails on chalkboard."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now don't you think for one second-"

Seala kissed Gibson for a moment.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome?"

"Oh, Gizmo!" Seala ran over and hugged Gizmo tightly.

"Ah! Seala! What's gotta into you?"

"Cali is going down!"

"That's the attitude."

After the song Cali, with Ronald by her side, stayed on stage and Gizmo and Seala ran out.

"Alright Campers and Parents! You need to get on either side of the stage like before! This will help us determine who is the winner!"

The campers and parents went to either side of the stage. And the councilors counted.

"It's a tie!"

"What?" The four said.

"Looks like it's not over yet! The contestants will have to compete again at the end of Final Jam!"

"Fine by me." Seala said.

"Me too." Gizmo agreed.

"Fine, we'll do it."

"But the bet is still on?"

"Yes. And Gizmo and I will beat you at the end."

"Whoa, Gibson. What'd you say to your girlfriend?"

"Nothing."

"Well it was something."

After the girls came back stage again, Seala started plotting the next song.

"Seala, what are we going to do?" Gizmo asked.

"I have no idea, yet."

"I've got a song." Melodie said.

"Let's hear it." Seala said.

Melodie sang a few bars and they thought it was great.

"And we all can be in it." Melodie said.

"Yes, yes, yes! Oh, thank you Melodie!" Seala said hugging her.

"Oh, Seala? Are you feeling alright?"

"Better than alright. I'm so great that I know we can beat Cali to the curb!" Then Seala ran off to practice.

"Well, then. What's gotten into her?"

"Gibson did it." Gizmo said pointing to Gibson.

"I have no idea what I did. I just talked to her. That's all."

"And you kissed her." Otto teased.

"I did not. She kissed me."

"You two still kissed." Gizmo said.

"Come on! Go tell the others! I gotta get ready to go on."

"Alright. Hey Antauri!" Otto said.

"Melodie, you ready?"

"Yes, I am."


	28. Final Jam pt 2

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Sing and Dance Amazement**

Antauri and Melodie walked out on stage. Half way there, Melodie stopped and faced Antauri.

"Where are you going?"

"I thought we were on."

"Not yet. I am. Then we go on. I got a special song."

"Oh, okay."

Antauri went back behind the curtain. Then some music started and Melodie started dancing and singing around the stage. All Antauri could do was watch in amazement as Melodie sang her song.

**Melodie: **_Only been 14 days since I met him/I've been trying 13 days to forget him/But were stuck together like they up in the seven/Feels like something bit me and I think I like the venom/My friends all say he's trouble/Put him on my FaceBook comments double-double-double-double/Why they tryin to burst my bubble/Don't they know I just can't leave him alone/__**(Chorus) **__So tell me what I gotta do/To get this boys attention/Now I'm in trouble for/The text message I sent him/Oh there's just one more thing/That I forgot to mention/Where'd you meet him/I met him in detention __**(End Chorus)/**__I-I-I-I met him/I-I-I-I met him/I-I-I-I met him/I met him in detention(2x)/6 classes a day/Not a single one with him/Tell me how am I/Supposed to have fun with him/Always was a good girl/Now I've gone bad/Interrupting teachers/In the middle of the class/Fighting back the smile/When she gave me that slip/Money in the bank/That I'll need on my trip-trip-trip/When everyone finds out their gonna flip/Don't they know I just can't leave him alone/__**(Chorus)/**__I-I-I-I met him/I-I-I-I met him/I-I-I-I met him/I met him in detention(2x)/Tell me what I got to do-do-do-do-do attention/Now I'm in trouble-trouble-trouble just sent him/Oh there's just one more thing-th-th-thing to mention/Where'd you meet him?/I met him in detention/__**(Chorus)/**__I-I-I-I met him/I-I-I-I met him/I-I-I-I met him/I met him in detention(2x)_

After the song Melodie stood there on stage and waved for Antauri to come out. He walked out on stage and Antauri didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. So Melodie kissed him. And the crowd went into a roar of 'Aw'.

"Feel better?" Melodie asked pulling away.

"I believe so."

"Then let's get this going."

Antauri nodded, and Melodie grabbed her bass, while Antauri said a few words.

"This song I'm going to sing is for two people. And it's from Melodie and I both. I hope you like this song Lightening and Cloud."

Chiro and Carbon shot up from this. Melodie came back out and started her bass.

**Antauri:** _Come stop your crying/It will be alright/Just take my hand/Hold it tight/I will protect you/From all around you/I will be here/Don't you cry/For ones so small/You seem so strong/Our arms will hold you/Keep you safe and warm/This bond between us/Can't be broken/I will be here/Don't you cry/__**(Chorus)**__'Cause you'll be in our hearts/Yes, you'll be our hearts/From this day on/Now and forever more __**(End Chorus)**__/You'll be in our hearts/No matter what they say/You'll be here in our hearts, always/Why can't they understand/The way we feel/They just don't trust/What they can't explain/I know we're different but/Deep inside us/We're not that different at all/(__**Chorus)**__/Don't listen to them/'Cause what do they know/We need each other/To have, to hold/They'll see in time/I know/When destiny calls you/You must be strong/We may not be with you/But you've got to hold on/They'll see in time/I know/We'll show them together/__**(Chorus)**__/Oh, you'll be in our hearts (You'll be here in our hearts)/No matter what they say (I'll be with you)/You'll be here in our hearts/We'll be there always/Always/We'll be with you/We'll be there for you always/Always and always/Just look over your shoulders (2x)/We'll be there always_

Antauri and Melodie came off stage after their bows. And there waiting was Chiro and Carbon, who practically tackled them with hugs. Carbon hugged Melodie first and Chiro hugged Antauri first.

"Oh, you two were great. And you'll be in our hearts too." Carbon said, hugging Antauri now.

"You're welcome sweetheart."

"Next up is Chem alone!"

Chem/Seala came out on stage.

"This song, I made up Brainic. Hope you like it."

**Seala: **_I saw you there, so beautiful/You stopped and stared, so magical/Then you asked me for my name/And we took an out town train/Before you leave, get up to go/I wanna know/__**(Chorus) **__Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckley?/Watching movies on Sunday?/Do you like kissing when it's raining?/Making faces in the station?/Do you like, I need to know/What do you like? before you go __**(End Chorus)/**__You walk me home, so wonderful/It starts to snow, it's incredible/Now we're walking up my street/And you slowly turn to me/You're three inches from my lips/But before we do this/__**(Chorus)/**__Show me the place where you come from/And the places you dream of/I wanna know everything you are/But before we get that far/Do you like, I need to know/Do you like, before you go/Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckley?/Watching movies on Sunday?/Do you like kissing when it's raining?/Making faces in the station?/Cause I like Shakespeare! Jeff Buckley?/Watching movies on Sunday?/Do you like kissing when it's raining?/Making faces in the station?/Do you like, yea, yea, yea, yea_

Afterward, Seala ran back stage and chatted with the girls until Nova walked out on stage, but before that she tapped Sprx's shoulder, who turned around.

"Hey Nova."

"Hey Sprx. Um…I'm up next."

"Good luck."

"It's break a leg and thanks. Uh…I was thinking on singing my song to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Nova hugged Sprx. "Just for giving me the best summer ever."

"I gave you the best the summer ever?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Next up is Bubble!"

"I better go. See ya Jet." Nova said running on stage.

She got out there and didn't realize that the music started because she was staring at the crowd of people. Everyone back stage didn't know what was going on.

"What's with Nova?" Seala asked.

"Yeah, she's just standing there." Gizmo added.

"Nova! What'cha doing out there?" Sprx called over.

There was no answer. Then he grabbed a microphone and walked out on stage singing.

**S: **_Once in a lifetime/Means there's no second chance/So I believe that you and me/Should grab it while we can_

**N: **_Make it last forever/And never give it back _

**S: **_It's our turn, and I'm loving where we're at_

**Both: **_Because this moment's really all we have_

**S: **_Everyday/Of our lives_

**N: **_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

**S: **_Gonna run_

**Both: **_While we're young/And keep the faith_

**S: **_Everyday_

**Both: **_From right now/Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

**N:**_ Take my hand_

**S:**_ Together we/Will celebrate_

**N: **_Celebrate_

**Both:**_ Oh, everyday_

**N: **_They say that you should follow_

**S:**_ And chase down what you dream_

**N:**_ But if you get lost/And lose yourself_

**S:**_ What does it really mean?_

**N:**_ No matter where we're going_

**S:**_ It starts from where we are_

**N:**_ There's more to life when we listen to our hearts_

**Both:**_ And because of you, I've got the strength to start/Yeah, yeah, yeah/Everyday/Of our lives_

**N: **_Wanna find you there/Wanna hold on tight_

**Both:**_ Gonna run/While we're young/And keep the faith/Everyday_

**S: **_From right now/Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

**N: **_Take my hand/Together we/Will celebrate/Oh, everyday_

**S:**_ We're taking it back/We're doing it here/Together_

**N:**_ It's better like that/And stronger now/Than ever_

**Both: **_We're not gonna lose/Cause we get to choose/That's how it's gonna be_

**S: **_Everyday/Of our lives_

**N:**_ Wanna find you there/Wanna hold on tight_

**S: **_Gonna run/While we're young_

**Both: **_And keep the faith/Keep the faith_

**S: **_Everyday/Of our lives_

**N: **_Wanna find you there/Wanna hold on tight_

**S: **_Gonna run/While we're young/And keep the faith_

**Both: **_Everyday/From right now/Gonna use our voices and scream out loud/Take my hand/Together we/Will celebrate_

**Both (Going back and forth): **_Everyday/Live everyday/Love everyday/Live everyday/Love everyday/Everyday(7x)_

**N: **_Everyday_

At the end Nova put her arms around Sprx's neck and kissed him for a moment. Afterward Nova ran off stage but Sprx was in shock. So Nova ran back out and pulled him off stage.

"Come on Jet. Snap out of it." Nova said snapping her fingers in front of Sprx.

Something caught his eye for a second. It was the bracelet he gave her only the day before.

"You're wearing the bracelet?" Sprx questioned pointing to the wrist.

Nova looked down at her wrist and then back at Sprx.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be wearing it? You gave it to me."

"Yeah, it's just…"

"Just what? You're wearing your's right?"

"Yeah. I mean-of course." Sprx said taking out his dog-tag necklace, showing the charm.

"As long as we're together Sprx, I'll never take it off. I love it just as much as I do you." Then Nova leaned in for a kiss but Sprx moved away quickly, which made Nova almost fall over. "Sprx? Is something wrong?"

"Um…I don't-Oh! I'll see you later!" Sprx said running over to Gibson.

"What's with him?" Nova asked herself.

Over by Gibson…

"Gibson!" Sprx said running over. "Gibson, I need your-" Sprx was out of breathe and couldn't breathe.

"Sprx, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Sprx took a deep breathe. "I need your help. Where are the others?"

"Others? Their getting ready for the next song. Why?"

"Get Blaze, Antauri, and Otto over here."

"Sprx, I-"

"Please, Gibson! This is an emergency."

Gibson was shocked and then ran to find the others.

"Next on stage is the Lucky Number 7! Featuring VSR, Sparkles, and HoneyBee."

"HoneyBee?" Melissa asked.

"That's what your name means, so Sparkles and I made it known."

"Sweet. Alright, let's hit it!"

**The three of them: **_I hopped on a plane at LAX/With a dream of my cardigan/Welcome to the land of fame, access/Am I gonna fit in?/Jumped in a cab, here I am for the first time/Look to my right/And I see the Memphis sign/This is all so crazy/Everybody seems so famous/My tummy's turning/And I'm feeling kinda homesick/Too much pressure/And I'm nervous/Cause when the taxi-man turned on the radio/And a Jay Z song was on (x2)/So I put my hands up/They're playing my song/The butterflies fly away/Nodding my head like 'Yeah'/Moving my hips like 'Yeah'/I got my hands up/They're playing my song/I know I'm gonna be okay/Yeah/It's party in the USA/Yeah/It's a party in the USA/Get to a party in my taxicab/Everybody's looking at me now/Like 'Who's that chick that's rocking kicks? She gotta be from outta town'/So hard with my girls all around me/It's definitely not a Nashville party/Cause all I see are celebrities/I guess I never got the memo/My tummy's turning/And I'm feeling kinda homesick/Too much pressure/And I'm nervous/And the DJ dropped my favorite tune/And a Britney song was on (x2)/So I put my hands up/They're playing my song/The butterflies fly away/Nodding my head like 'Yeah'/Moving my hips like 'Yeah'/I got my hands up/They're playing my song/I know I'm gonna be okay/Yeah/It's party in the USA/Yeah/It's a party in the USA/Feel like hopping on a flight/Back to my hometown tonight/Something stops me every time/The DJ plays my song and I feel alright/So I put my hands up/They're playing my song/The butterflies fly away/Nodding my head like 'Yeah'/Moving my hips like 'Yeah'/I got my hands up/They're playing my song/I know I'm gonna be okay/Yeah/It's party in the USA/Yeah/It's a party in the USA/So I put my hands up/They're playing my song/The butterflies fly away/Nodding my head like 'Yeah'/Moving my hips like 'Yeah'/I got my hands up/They're playing my song/I know I'm gonna be okay/Yeah/It's party in the USA/Yeah/It's a party in the USA/_

The three ran off and started chatting with the girls and Chiro. But over with the other boys.

"And that'll be what we do. Okay?" Sprx finished explaining.

"Sprx, why are we doing this?" Antauri asked.

"It's for Nova, alright?"

"Why are you singing a song for Nova? A least a song like that." Blaze asked.

"Because after we sang on stage together she went to kiss me but I moved away. Ah! Why did I? Why do I get like that around her? Ah!" Sprx started hitting his head.

"Sprx, stop! You'll hurt yourself!" Gibson said pulling Sprx's hands away. "And besides, I know how you feel."

"How do you know?"

"I feel like that every time I get close to Seala, or something happens to her. I feel like I'm an idiot around her, but then she says something and I feel like melting."

"That's how I am around Nova. And you know how I'm always joking and pranking all the time?"

"How could I forgot?"

"I was kinda showing off to Nova, which I figured out didn't work."

"You think? Nova would always hit you for doing all those." Otto shot up.

"Yeah. I'm surprised I don't have a concussion for all of those."

"That's how you feel?" A voice rang from behind.

Sprx turned around.

"Ah! Nova! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear about the past. You are so-so-such a jerk! You think I only hurt you because of that? I can't believe you!"

"Nova, now wait a second. I-"

"Don't touch me!" Nova took off her bracelet. "Here! Take this back! I hate you Sprx-7-7!" Nova shouted.

Then she ran away crying.

"Nova! Wait!" Sprx called but she didn't stop.

"Whoa. I don't even get that mad." Blaze said.

"I gotta go after her." Sprx said.

He started running but someone grabbed his arm.

"Sprx, wait. Sing your song to Nova first. See if she doesn't like you then. And then run after Nova. Deal?" Blaze said.

Sprx nodded and Blaze let go.

"I'll go enter us." Otto said running off.

"Let's go get ready." Antauri said.

"Thanks guys." Sprx said walking away.

After Sprx disappeared, the guys started talking.

"Wow. I never thought it would be possible." Gibson said.

"What?" Blaze questioned.

"Sprx. He's really changed this summer." Gibson explained.

"I have noticed. All I think it's all because of Nova."

"You really think so? I mean-I've heard love can change you but that's really…" Blaze trailed off.

"Antauri, I think we've changed ourselves over the past few months. And only because we found a love."

"And so has Otto."

"Really? How? He seems the same since the first day I've met you."

"Remember when they broke up? How upset Otto was?"

"Yeah. And?"

"And how upset he was when Gizmo was trapped in the cave? When she was pasted out?"

"How could I forget? Hearing him say he's not hungry is a shocker."

"Well, that was first time anyone's seen Otto like that for anyone before."

"Antauri's right. Otto can get serious but those events had different reactions. More serious. More into it."

"And when Melodie disappeared a few months before? You wouldn't believe how much grieve I was in."

"And when Seala died?"

"Oh don't even. We all saw that difference in you. You didn't sleep, and when you did…a nightmare happened. I've never seen anyone act like that for a deceased dead one before. You know you're special to Seala."

"She's told me several times."

"Yeah, but that was before…you know. But know, you brought her back to life. You're sadness and grieve healed her and brought her back to life. You, my friend, saved her life. You are special."

"Hmmm…I guess you're right."

"And Antauri?"

"Yes?"

"Melodie, you're special to her too. It was idea to get you to come here for the summer. She told me all about the first time you two met…in detention."

"Detention? Are you sure you're talking about the right person Blaze?"

"Positive Gibson. Man, I would do anything to see you as a bad boy again." Antauri started to. "Don't." Then he stopped.

They started laughing. Then Otto came running over.

"Okay we're on in a few minutes." Otto said holding up his drum sticks.

Then Gibson noticed something.

"Otto, why are you wearing two rings?"

Otto looked at his hands and he had two jade rings on.

"Ah! I almost forgot. Gizmo's ring! I fixed it and forgot to give it to her yesterday."

"Give it to her before she goes on for the final." Blaze said.

"Alright. I'm ready." Sprx said coming out wearing a black long sleeve with a red broken heart on it (inside out), a pair of red jeans and a red vest.

"Wow Sprx. You can really spruce up."

"You don't think it's too much?"

"Not at all."

"Oh no. I put on my shirt wrong. Nova's gonna think I'm such a dope. Why can't I get this right. I gotta go change."

"Sprx, wait. Come here." Blaze said standing next to a mirror. Sprx walked over. "Look in the mirror. What do you see?"

"I see…me."

"And?"

"And I…I'm…horrible looking. Ah!" Sprx knelt down on the ground.

"Sprx, stand up." Sprx didn't move. "Sprx, get up." Blaze said again, and again, he did not move. That's when Blaze grabbed Sprx's collar and pulled him up to his feet. "I told you to get up."

"I can't look in the mirror."

"Yes you can, and you will. Now look. What do you see?"

"I see…"

"Nova, right?"

"Yeah. I see Nova. I see our date last night."

"What'd you two do?"

"Eat, talk."

"What else?"

"We danced to her favorite song."

"Think of that on stage. And you'll be fine."

"Really?"

"How do you think I feel around Elella?"

"Thanks Blaze. You're a real pal."

"Welcome."

"Up next! Fire, Jet, Ying, Brainic, and Mech in 'Come With Love'!"

The crowd went crazy when they walked on stage.


	29. Final Jam: Forgive

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Final Jam: Forgive**

"_Up next! Fire, Jet, Ying, Brainic, and Mech in 'Come With Love'!"_

_The crowd went crazy when they walked on stage._

Gibson was on keyboard, Antauri was on bass, Otto was on drums, and Blaze was on guitar. Sprx tapped on the mic, which put out feedback, after it was done Sprx started sweating and getting nervous.

"Uh…this song is called, 'Come Down With Love' and it's for…um…Bubble." Nova shot up, back stage. She walked over to the curtain. "I want to say I'm sorry for everything and I hope…you…uh…understand this song." Sprx said.

The others started playing the song.

**Sprx: **_I've been stopping at green lights/Got lost on my way home/Sleep walking at night/I put my shirt on inside out/Umbrella in the sun/My head up in the clouds/My friends just laugh at me/There's only one thing it could be/I've come down with love/Got bit by the bug/I'm sick and I feel confused/I know it's true/I've come down with love/I can't get enough/I wont break this fever/I need her I'm bit by the bug/I've come down with love (repeat)/You got me trippin' on my feet/My mind starts racing/And my heart forgets beat/When you start to walk my way/I forget where I am/Can't find a word to say/My friends just laugh at me/There's no cure for this disease/I've come down with love/Got bit by the bug/I'm sick and I feel confused/I know it's true/I've come down with love/I can't get enough/I wont break this fever/I need her I'm bit by the bug/I've come down with love (repeat)/Don't need a shot/Don't need a doctor/They can't make me ok/It's up to you/Give me an answer/Because I'm trying just to see you/Only want to feel you/Dying just to hear you say/I've come down with love/Got bit by the bug/I'm sick and I feel confused/I know it's true (repeat)/I've come down with love/I can't get enough/I'm sick and I feel confused/I know it's true/I've come down with love/Got bit by the bug/I wont break this fever/I need her I'm bit by the bug/I've come down with love (3x)/I've come down, down with love!_

After the song, the lights tuned down and then came back on, and they started playing another song.

**Sprx: **_Hey Princess/In a white dress, Chuck Taylor's got me obsessed/I wanna see you, so when can we hang out?/Hey Princess, in a contest/Your the queen, and you own the rest/Someday were going to take the crown/Let's go/Let go/Hold on to me, oh, oh/Let's go/I'm a let you kn-o-ow/I'll be the one that's storming the castle, We'll be the two with hearts Beating faster/Whatever you want, whatever you want, I'm down/I'll be the one that thinks you adore me, we'll be the two, the two, end of Story/The one that I want, the one that I want, I found/It's your kiss, Hey Princess/Hey Princess, be my guest, I'll chase you around, no regrets/If I catch you, I'll never let you down/Let's go/Let go/Hold on to me, oh, oh, let's go, I'm a let you kn-o-ow/I'll be the one that's storming the castle, we'll be the two with hearts beating Faster/Whatever you want, whatever you want, I'm down/I'll be the one that thinks you adore me, we'll be the two, the two, end of Story/The one that I want, the one that I want, I found/It's your kiss, Hey Princess/What if all the stars aligned? Could I ever make you mine?/When the movie ends, we can be the ever after, you and I…/I'm just a boy and your Cinderella, Snow White in blue jeans I'm going to tell Ya/whatever you want, whatever you want, I'm down/I'll be the one that thinks you adore me, we'll be the two, the two, end of Story/The one that I want, the one that I want, I found/I'll be the one that's storming the castle, we'll be the two with hearts beating faster/Whatever you want, whatever you want, I'm down/I'll be the one that thinks you adore me, we'll be the two, the two, end of Story/The one that I want, the one that I want, I found/It's your kiss/Hey Princess!_

After this song, they walked off stage talking to Sprx and saying how great he was. That was, until Nova stopped in front of them. The guys stopped talking and walked away.

"Nova, look…I-"

Nova kissed Sprx before he could finish. After a moment she pulled away.

"It seems I can only kiss you when your guards down." Nova said.

"Um…uh…does this mean…your not mad anymore?"

"Oh, Sprx, how could I be when you sang that song for me? And I very beautiful one too."

"Um…here's your-Ah! Where'd it go? Oh no! Your bracelet!"

"I've got it." Nova said holding out her hand that showed the bracelet being wore.

"How'd you-"

"When I kissed you I got in your pocket."

"But it was in my back-"

"I know. How else do you think I got it?" Nova hugged Sprx. "I'm so sorry Sprx. I over reacted. Please forgive me."

Sprx pushed Nova off and held her shoulders, then pulled her close for a kiss (like in the woods). After a moment he pulled away slowly.

"You are forgiven."

"Ah! Yes!" Carbon shouted as she hugged the two.

"What's with you?" Nova asked.

"You two! That's what! Ah!" Carbon squealed again.

"Kiddette, you keep squealing in our ears I don't think we'll be able to hear." Sprx said.

"Oops, sorry. Oh, by the way." Carbon punched Sprx's arm, lightly. "Nice job out there, Sprx-y."

"Don't call me that!"

"Hey it had to happen sometime in this story."

"Next up! Final Jam, Final Throw-down! Will everyone come out on stage?"

The HyperForce, The MegaForce, VSR, HoneyBee, and Sparkles were on one side and Cali, Ronald, and some other campers were on the other side. Cali, Ronald, Seala, and Gizmo got face to face.

"Hey cutie. You better get ready for that kiss."

"You better get that apology ready, cause you are going down."

"Way down!" Gizmo and Seala shouted.

"It's on!" Everyone shouted.


	30. Final Jam, Final Throwdown: It's On!

_Chapter Twenty-Nine_

_Final Jam, Final Throw-down: It's On!_

_**Music started up and it was fast. Everyone started dancing and singing.**_

_**Otto: **__Drums_**Gibson: **_A little guitar please_**Both: **_One, two, three, four_**Seala: **_I hope you're ready for the time of your life/Just look at me/I put a gleam in your eye_**Gizmo: **_Buckle up/We're gonna take you for a ride_**Both: **_Let's go/We got you going/Get in the vibe/Everybody put your hands to the sky/Buckle up/We're gonna take you take you high_**Everyone: **_Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got/Come on, come on, come on, come on ready or not/La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop/It's on, it's on, it's on/Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top/'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock we let it rock/Rock it, rock it, rock it; dance till we drop/It's on, it's on, it's on_**Boys: **_Okay now are you ready?/One, two/One, two, three, four_**Cali: **_Showstoppin' when I step in the place/Before it's done you're gonna beg me to stay/Get on board/Come on; let's ride the wave_**Seala and Gizmo: **_Let's go, let's go/We just do what we do/Watch me break and pop/I'll blast it for you/You wanna rock like us?/'Cause we're never second place (You ready?)_**Everyone: **_Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got/Come on, come on, come on, come on ready or not/La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop/It's on, it's on, it's on/Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top/'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock we let it rock/Rock it, rock it, rock it; dance till we drop/It's on, it's on, it's on_**Boys: **_Okay now are you ready?/Come on/One, two/One, two, three_**Otto: **_The-the-the-there is no competition/That's why we're in the number one position_**Gibson: **_Your crew can't hang with us/Man we're too dangerous_**Ronald: **_Ain't got the style or the stamina/Just doin' my thing/Get hooked on my swing_**Otto: **_Rockin' the place, droppin' the bass/Makin' all the girls sing_**Ronald: **_Yeah we make the bells ring (It's on, it's on)_**Otto: **_Drums/Yeah_**Gibson: **_A little guitar please_**Otto and Gibson: **_One, two, three, four_**Ronald and some other campers: **_Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got/Come on, come on, come on, come on ready or not/La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop/It's on, it's on, it's on_**The Girls (MegaForce and Nova): **_Show me/Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top/'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock we let it rock/Rock it, rock it, rock it; dance till we drop/It's on, it's on, it's on_**Boys (HyperForce and Blaze): **_Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got/Come on, come on, come on, come on ready or not (What you got)/La-la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop/It's on, it's on, it's on_

**Everyone: **_Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top (Over the top)/'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock we let it rock/Rock it, rock it, rock it; dance till we drop/It's on, it's on, it's on/One, two/One, two, three, four/It's on!_

Then everyone started shouting and arguing with the opposite team. Until the Michelea came on stage.

"Alright! There are voting boards under your seats folks of the audience! Please vote fairly to who was the best!"

Otto and Gibson held Gizmo and Seala close hoping they would win. After a few moments the score board lit up. There was no audio. The vote was…

Seala stared at Gibson who stared back.

"Just get it over with Seala."

Seala walked over to Ronald. They kissed quickly. Then she ran back over to Gibson.

"Gag me." Seala said.

"It's alright Seala. At least it was only one time."

"You've got a good point Gizmo."

"But not for long." Ronald said walking over.

"What are you talking about?" Gibson asked sternly.

"This." Ronald pressed a button on a remote and Seala fell to her knees. She was screaming. "Now she'll be by our side forever!" Then Ronald laughed evilly.

"Seala! No!" Gizmo shouted.

When Seala stopped screaming she stood up. Her eyes turned a deep red and there was no emotion on her face.

"Seala, no." Gibson whispered.

She turned to him. Seala raised her hand, which was now her drill, and zapped Gibson across the stage.

"Yes! She's mine now! Come on Seala. Let's go." Ronald said.

Then the three disappeared.

"Seala!" Gizmo tried to run after them but tripped.

"Gizmo." Otto knelt down next to her. She only cried and hugged Otto.

"We will get her back. Some day." Carbon said.

"Yeah, but not now. Gibson needs help." Melodie said.

"I'm fine. That zap wasn't hard enough on me." Gibson said getting up.

"That's weird too." Carbon said.

"What?" Chiro asked.

"Seala would've died right there and then if she was evil."

"Maybe some of her is still the old Seala." Blaze said.

"I just hope that's right." Carbon said.

"Come on. Let's go." Chiro said.

The Next Day…

"Hey girls! You ready yet?" Chiro shouted through the door.

"Ah!"

The boys raced inside. Gizmo was crying.

"What happened?" Gibson asked.

"It was just a nightmare." Melodie answered.

"Daydreaming again?" Blaze asked.

Gizmo nodded.

"And I had a nightmare. I want Seala back!"

Gizmo started crying harder.

"I know how you feel Gizmo. I want her back too. And I'm sure Gibson does too." Carbon said.

"I do."

"Come on, daydreamer. Let's get you packed and ready to go. The bus leaves in fifteen minutes." Carbon said helping Gizmo finish packing.

Otto sat watching when he remembered something.

"Gizmo?" Otto asked.

"Yes Otto?"

"Here. I fixed it, and I never got it back to you." Otto said holding out the jade ring.

"Oh Otto. You fixed it?"

"Yeah. Here." Otto slipped it on her finger.

"Thank you Otto." Gizmo only hugged Otto and then continued packing.

About ten minutes later everyone said goodbye to Starr and Melissa.

"Hey guys?" Karalynn asked.

"Yes Karalynn?" Antauri asked.

"I thought you guys would want an explanation on why I can't stand boys."

"That would be nice." Gibson said.

"Well you see, when I was little I was a girl who lived with a group of brothers, all older. And everyday they would beat me up, make me steal, and everything. When I turned twelve, I made a vow that, that would never happen again. So I haven't been able to stand boys because of that."

"That is a good reason. But you're telling us this because…?" Gibson trailed off.

"Because I think you six are majorly different. You were really there for me and I kinda owe you one. Thanks."

"You're welcome. See ya next summer?" Blaze asked.

They started boarding the bus.

"Yeah. Camp Jam! Camp Jam!"

Then everyone started chanting Camp Jam as the bus took off. When they got to the Intergalactic Bus Station everyone boarded the bus, but no one talked. They were all sad about Seala being turned evil. The next they landed in Shuggazoom City. Chiro and Carbon had changed back when they climbed off. Jinmay came running when she saw Chiro.

"Chiro!" She shouted.

"Jinmay!" They leaned in for a kiss but Chiro stopped. "Wait."

"What's the matter?"

"Seala's gone."

"What? Oh no. What happened?"

"Mandra and Mandarin." Gizmo answered.

Then they all went back the robots and went to sleep, because of the long trip and summer.


	31. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey people of FanFic world. I know you wanna kill me now, but keep reading my stories. Because if you've seen episodes 51 and 52 of SRMTHFG! Then you know what happens to Seala sooner or later. I just don't know when yet. Next story coming up. Story number 4! Whoo-hoo! I'm actually on my forth story! Oh yeah! Alright so yeah. Read my next story to find out about Seala. Updating ASAP!


End file.
